Arrogance, Ego, Pride, What results?
by V-Nott
Summary: UA sans magie. Adolescent arrogant et fier, Harry se ne se sent plus, persuadé d'être unique en son genre. Il va néanmoins très vite déchanté lorsqu'il va faire la connaissance du nouvel assistant de l'infirmière de son lycée.
1. Chapter 1: La routine des matinées

Bonjour à tous,

Alors voici le premier chap' de ma fic. Court et tranquille pour la présentation, l'histoire deviendra plus intéressante à partir du deuxième chapitre.

Pour d'éventuelles informations la concernant, tout est écrit sur mon profil, alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour et à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic :)

Bonne lecture...

**Titre:** La routine des matinées

**Rating:** K+ pour ce chapitre, mais ça changera rapidement.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling, mais l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Zoé et Kelly m'appartiennent.

* * *

Harry grogna et jura contre son réveil qui hurlait près de son oreille. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il sortit son bras de sous l'épaisse couette bleue et attrapa son portable avant d'appuyer rageusement sur les touches. Il réussit au bout de quelques secondes à l'éteindre et ramenant son bras au chaud il se rendormit en soupirant.

Harry détestait le matin, il haïssait le moment de se lever, et cela n'avait pas un quelconque rapport avec l'école, non, Harry ne supportait tout simplement pas le lever. La routine l'énervait, or chaque matin c'était la routine : On pose les pieds a terre, exténué, on se frotte les yeux puis on se dirige sous la douche à tâtons. Une fois lavé on s'habille puis on descend prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de tout les autres membres de la maison ou bien seul, on va à l'arrêt d'autobus, on y grimpe et enfin on arrive au lycée, et là la routine s'évaporait. Harry aurait pu tout aussi bien détester le soir, car c'était toujours à peut de chose près la même chose mais ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire, Harry adorait le soir, c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut être le fait que se soit la nuit, ou que le soir toute la famille était de bonne humeur, il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était que le matin il avait souvent des envies de pendaisons !

« Harry, chéri lève-toi il est l'heure. » Fit une voix claire derrière la porte.

Pour toute réponse Harry grogna de plus belle. Il remerciait sa mère pour être aussi patiente chaque matin et venir le réveiller toujours aussi doucement, car si elle aurait été de mauvaise humeur il le serait devenu aussi et serait resté toute la journée au lit.

Harry entendit toquer à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement de gonds. Des pas avancèrent dans sa direction avant qu'il ne sente un poids affaisser son matelas.

« Mon ange, » chuchota Lily Potter d'une voix douce, avant de soulever un peut la couette pour passer affectueusement sa main dans la tignasse de l'adolescent. « Harry, tu vas être en retard, et je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée sachant que tu commences avec Snape. »

Harry étouffa un cri de désespoir en plaquant sa bouche sur son matelas. Il sortit ensuite complètement sa tête de sous la couette et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Maman, t'est obligée de me rappeler ça ! » Grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu daignes ouvrir les yeux. » Répondit Lily en souriant.

« Dis, je ne peux pas rester à la maison la première heure ? » Demanda Harry.

« Chéri, tu exagères. Ce n'est qu'une heure, ça passe vite. »

Harry laissa une exclamation offusquée sortir de sa bouche avant de lancer un regard choquer à sa mère.

« Et bien on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui endure ses cours ! »

Lily sourit puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir les volets. Harry grimaça et retourna se cacher sous sa couette comme le gros ours qu'il était.

« Allez, dépêche-toi de te lever et d'aller prendre ta douche. Il y a des pancakes qui t'attendent en bas. » Dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry soupira d'un air désespéré, il se sentait tellement bien roulé en boule sous sa grosse couette moelleuse, ses membres étaient tout ramollis et la chaleur était vraiment agréable. Il ne parvenait pas à donner l'ordre à son corps de se lever, le confort le rendait complètement prisonnier, aussi il décida de rester cacher sous sa couverture et de se rendormir sans plus de cérémonie.

« 'Ryyyy ? »

Harry imita des sanglots désespérés puis s'arma de courage pour écarter la couette et se redresser mollement sur un de ses coudes.

« Quoi ! » Fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante et pourtant qui était pleine de tendresse.

« Maman m'a dit que tu allais te rendormir et elle m'a dit de venir te réveiller. »

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin et s'assit sur son lit avant d'ouvrir les bras. Une petite fille rousse au teint très pâle courra dans sa direction et sauta à son cou en riant.

« T'es trop mignonne, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour réussir à me sortir de mon lit. » Dit Harry en collant un baiser sur le front de la petite. « Tu peux aller dire à maman que je suis réveillé et que je vais aller prendre ma douche. »

La petite fille hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre de son frère en trottinant joyeusement. Harry se leva et s'étira pour la deuxième fois, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se frotta les yeux puis sortit de son armoire un boxer, un jogging noir et un tee-shirt blanc qu'il posa sur son lit. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, retira son pyjama qu'il laissa traîner sur le sol et tira le rideau une fois à l'intérieur de la baignoire.

L'eau chaude lui fit beaucoup de bien et acheva de le réveiller complètement. Sa peau devenait rouge écrevisse à certains endroits sensibles, comme son cou, le bas de son ventre et l'intérieur des cuisses. Ses yeux aussi étaient rouges mais c'était à cause du shampoing qui avait coulé sur son visage. Sa douche terminée il se tamponna le corps rapidement avec une épaisse serviette éponge blanche avant de la nouer autour de ses reins. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et s'observa dans le miroir. Un rictus fier et vaniteux étira ses lèvres… Il était séduisant, sexy, il était beau et il le savait. De sa main droite il caressa doucement ses joues et son menton ou sa pilosité recommençait à pousser. Puis il se passa la main dans ses cheveux qui pour une fois étaient plats, dû à l'eau. Il soupira de désespoir en se rappelant que dans quelques minutes tout au plus ils redeviendraient le nid de corbeau qu'ils étaient.

« Harry ! » Fit une voix de jeune fille derrière la porte. « Dépêche-toi, je dois aussi prendre ma douche ! »

« Mon petit-déj' est prêt ? » Demanda Harry, sortant d'une petite armoire blanche un flacon de parfum sur lequel on pouvait lire l'inscription « 1 Million ».

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » Répondit la voix, outrée.

« Absolument pas, un chocolat chaud et deux pancakes au sirop d'érable. »

Harry entendit la jeune fille soupirer derrière la porte puis descendre les escaliers. Il ouvrit son flacon de parfum, s'envoya deux giclées sur le sternum et deux autres sur la nuque avant d'en mettre sur ses poignets et de les frotter contre son ventre plat. Le jeune homme sortit ensuite de la salle de bain en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas alerter sa sœur qui accourrait pour la place, il tenait absolument à ce que son petit déjeuner soit prêt en descendant. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'habilla sans grande conviction. Il se regarda rapidement dans la glace pour constater qu'il était toujours aussi sexy même habillé comme un plouc. Son vieux jogging noir dont l'élastique avait lâché lui tombait sur les hanches et laissait voir son boxer bleu foncé jusqu'au début des cuisses. Son tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes avait le tissu complètement abîmé à force de passer à la machine à laver, le tout lui donnait un magnifique air négligé sur lequel toutes les filles du lycée Hogwarts n'allaient pas manquer de baver.

Harry prit son sac de cours, son portable et son I-Pod puis descendit dans la cuisine là ou le reste de la famille déjeunait.

« Je te déteste ! » Marmonna la sœur d'Harry entre ses dents lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de lui sourire victorieusement et de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Zoé Potter était le deuxième enfant de Lily et James. A tout juste 14 ans elle avait un caractère extrêmement trempé que peut de gens cherchaient à remodeler selon leurs envies. Elle ressemblait énormément à son grand frère, autant sur le plan physique que mental. Elle était franche, droite et juste, méchante et sadique à souhait. Elle se battait pour ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle aimait et ne se laissait jamais marcher dessus. A Hogwarts, elle était aussi crainte qu'admirée et avait une réputation très haut placée, tout comme Harry. Voila pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec elle, et le fait qu'on les prenne à chaque fois pour des jumeaux avait clairement joué le rôle de les rapprocher. Zoé avait des cheveux noirs d'encre et qui partaient dans tous les sens, mais contrairement à son frère elle les aimait comme cela. Elle ne les avait jamais coupés de sa vie, de ce fait ils lui arrivaient à la pliure des genoux. Elle avait aussi les yeux de sa mère qui pétillaient sans arrêt de malice.

« Harry, c'est encore ta sœur qui t'as préparé ton déjeuner tu exagères tout de même. » Fit Lily en soupirant, néanmoins amusée.

« A quoi est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien me servir sinon. » Fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

« Un peu de sérieux, tes frères ont un rendez-vous médical aujourd'hui, je te confie leurs carnets de santé, je ne leur fait pas du tout confiance. Tu les retrouveras devant l'infirmerie à onze heures, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête puis s'assit à table. Il prit son bol de chocolat et commença à boire en faisant un horrible bruit d'aspiration. Sa mère lui lança un regard réprobateur en coins auquel il ne fit pas attention puis entama ses pancakes au sirop d'érable.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, ton bus est là dans un quart d'heure. » Dit Lily en se levant.

Elle commença à se préparer puis aida Kelly, la petite dernière de la famille à mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. Harry les regardait d'un air tendre, il adorait sa petite sœur, elle avait de beaux cheveux roux comme sa mère et très fins. Elle était toute petite, frêle et franchement maigrichonne pour son âge mais vraiment adorable, très calme et très sereine. Kelly Potter était le seul enfant de la famille à avoir hérité des yeux de James, les quatre autres les avaient d'un vert émeraude.

« Bon, Harry j'y vais. Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, alors si papa n'est pas rentré commande une pizza pour vous, l'argent est dans le sucrier. N'oublie pas les carnets de santé des jumeaux, ils sont sur le meuble d'entrée. »

Harry acquiesça puis embrassa sa mère et sa petite sœur avant de finir en rapidité son petit déjeuner. Lily prit Kelly dans ses bras et après avoir prévenu Zoé qu'elle partait depuis l'entrée elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Harry débarrassa la table et passa un rapide coup d'éponge puis monta à l'étage, toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et entra. Sa sœur était habillée et finalisait de s'ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux devant le miroir. Le jeune homme prit sa brosse à dents, se mit une bonne dose de dentifrice à même la bouche et après avoir pousser sa sœur d'un coup d'épaule pour prendre sa place s'entreprit de se brosser les dents avidement.

« Bah j't'en prie, tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! » S'exclama Zoé faussement outrée.

« On est enfin seuls, tu préfères sous la douche ou dans le lit parental ? » Demanda Harry, ignorant la réplique de sa sœur tout en faisant déborder du dentifrice de sa bouche.

« Tu baves, ce n'est pas très glamour, essaies une prochaines fois. » Répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher ses affaires tandis qu'Harry finissait son lavage de dents. Cela pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux des autres et encore plus à ceux de la famille s'ils avaient été au courant mais c'était leur petit jeux personnel de se lancer des petites allusions comme s'ils vivaient une histoire d'inceste. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, Harry n'éprouvait absolument rien pour sa petite sœur hormis l'amour fraternel, et vice versa mais ils avaient tellement vu, lu et entendu des choses à propos d'inceste qu'ils avaient commencé à délirer là-dessus.

« 'Ry grouille-toi, on est en retard. » Cria Zoé depuis l'entrée.

Le jeune homme s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa manche et dévala les escaliers d'une rapidité alarmante, sans même trébucher, démontrant qu'il était clairement habitué. Il enfila son sweat noir, hissa son sac sur le dos, mit son portable et son I-Pod dans ses poches puis sortit de la maison avec sa sœur, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux. Ils se mirent à courir, voyant que le bus était déjà au bout de la rue quand Harry se souvint des carnets de santé.

« Merde, j'ai oublié ! » Fit-il en se frappant le front.

« T'as oublié quoi ! » S'exclama sa sœur irritée.

« Les carnets ! » Cria Harry en rebroussant chemin.

Il sauta les marches du perron, rouvrit la porte, s'empara des deux carnets blancs, referma la porte, sauta à nouveau les marches et rejoignit sa sœur.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps avant que les portes coulissantes du véhicule ne se referment puis, à bout de souffles s'installèrent au fond sur la plus large banquette.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes. je n'ai pas encore de bêta pour cette fic.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis :)


	2. Chapter 2: La non routine du lycée

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs :)

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre qui, comme je vous l'ai dis est plus intéréssant.

On y vois aussi la première apparition de Tom, ainsi que la réaction d'Harry.

Je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous aimerez ^^

**Titre:** La non-routine du lycée

**Rating: **T, toujours pour le langage.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling, hormis l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que Zoé, Kelly est les jumeaux qui sont de moi.

**

* * *

**

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit relativement vite. Peu de voitures circulaient dans la petite ville qu'était Godric's Hollow et pour une fois tous les élèves étaient déjà prêts lorsque le bus s'arrêtait devant les maisons. Au fur et à mesure les amis d'Harry et de Zoé montaient dans le véhicule et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée ils étaient chacun entourés des leurs. Harry, accompagné de Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Marcus et Millicent entra dans la cour de l'école et s'installa sur une petite tribune en bois cachée sur un côté de l'établissement. Il avait découvert cet endroit au début de sa scolarité à Hogwarts et depuis ses amis et lui s'y rendaient régulièrement. Personne d'autres ne semblait avoir remarqué ce petit coin tranquille et ici ils pouvaient êtres plutôt libres. Ils avaient aussi trouvés en cet endroit un lieu tout à fait approprié pour fumer tranquillement, quand à Harry il lui était déjà arriver d'emmener ses nombreuses conquêtes ici pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air sans être déranger.

A peine Harry fut il assit qu'il sortit de son sac un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet. Il l'alluma et commença à tirer dessus. Aussitôt ses amis l'imitèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Draco ! » S'exclama Pansy en menant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« C'est ça d'avoir un chauffeur personnel. » Lui répondit Blaise d'un ton badin.

Draco Malfoy était un des plus riches habitants de Godric's Hollow. Sa mère avait derrière elle une très grande carrière de top modèle et travaillait dans le milieu du show-business. Quant à son père il possédait plusieurs grandes entreprises situées dans les plus grandes villes comme Londres, New-York ou encore Paris. De ce fait il n'était pas souvent chez lui, mais à vrai dire Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, il détestait son père autant qu'il adorait sa mère.

« Peut-être mais normalement à cette heure-ci son chauffeur personnel est déjà là… » Fit Theo, tentant désespérément d'allumer sa clope avec son briquet vidé de gaz.

« Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point inexistant sans vraiment le voir, sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Pansy, légèrement irritée qu'Harry ne leur ai pas dit cela plus tôt.

« Il a passé la nuit chez sa copine. »

« Mais normalement il ne va jamais chez elles. » Objecta Millicent, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais. Ça veut dire qu'il compte la larguer. » Répondit Harry toujours aussi indifférent, comme s'il était habitué aux comportements étranges de son meilleur ami.

« Déjà ! Mais ça fait à peine une semaine ! » S'exclama Marcus, outré.

« Marcus, tu as déjà vue Draco rester avec une fille plus de deux semaines, sincèrement ? » Rétorqua Millicent en riant.

« Tu marques un point Milli, et moi je dis, heureusement qu'il agit comme ça, parce que franchement ses conquêtes sont toutes des poufs… Il y a beaucoup mieux, et pas si loin en plus ! » Fit Pansy en écrasant son mégot sur le bois.

Harry sourit en regardant son amie. Elle avait toujours eu un gros faible pour Draco, malheureusement celui-ci ne la considérait seulement que comme une amie. Mais elle continuait d'espérer, au grand dam de toute la bande.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'intéressait à Granger ces derniers temps… »

« Quoi ! Milli, tu es sérieuse ? » Éclata Pansy.

« C'est juste ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rien n'est sûr. »

La discussion fut interrompue comme la sonnerie retentissait. Les adolescents jetèrent leurs mégots puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée. Il y avait un monde fou dans les couloirs, certains se bousculaient, d'autres courraient, d'autres encore rangeait leurs affaires dans leurs casiers. Harry se dirigea vers le sien qui était entre celui de Theo et de Draco. Il l'ouvrit puis prit les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour la matinée. Il y rangea aussi les carnets de santé de ses deux frères puis alla à son premier cours de la journée : Mathématiques !

La salle du professeur Snape puait le renfermé et la transpiration, et cela même à huit heures du matin. Harry grimaça en y entrant et ouvrit les fenêtres afin d'aérer l'espace. Il s'assit ensuite à sa place au fond de la classe, normalement à côté de celle de Draco qui dû à son absence était occupée par Pansy. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir ses affaires de Maths et ouvrit son cahier à la dernière leçon. Harry quant à lui n'avait toujours pas ouvert son sac, prit d'une soudaine migraine. Il se traita d'imbécile pour avoir fumé le matin, il le savait pourtant, que cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

« Mr Potter, au lieu de passer votre temps à flirter avec toutes les filles qui vous passent sous le nez, vous devriez dormir afin de pouvoir suivre les cours ! » Railla le Professeur Snape qui se tenait debout à sa gauche.

Harry souffla puis sans faire plus attention à son professeur il sortit son cahier et sa trousse de son sac.

« Vous n'avez pas votre livre ? C'est trop lourd pour votre pauvre petit dos ? » Fit Severus Snape, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Harry sentait déjà la colère monter en lui mais se concentra pour se focaliser sur autre chose que son conard de professeur. Il essayait une nouvelle fois de le sortir de ses gonds et Harry savait que s'il ne se contrôlait pas Snape allait gagné une fois de plus.

« J'ai mon livre Professeur mais je comptais suivre sur celui de Pansy. » Fit simplement Harry en tournant d'une lenteur affligeante les pages de son cahier.

D'un geste brusque, Snape tourna tout un paquet de pages en les froissant au passage pour arriver au dernier cours. Harry lui lança un regard noir et s'occupa d'aplatir ses pages complètement abîmées.

« On prend soin de ses affaires Potter ! Depuis quand ? » Demanda l'homme en le toisant de haut en bas.

Harry écarta une mèche rebelle qui glissait devant ses yeux. Il prit son stylo plume en métal blanc et inscrivit la date sur son cahier, tentant de snober totalement son professeur honni. Celui-ci eu un reniflement dédaigneux puis retourna à son bureau avant d'ordonner à ses élèves de faire toute une page d'exercices sur lesquels ils n'avaient pas encore appris la leçon.

« Mais quel salop… Quel fils de pute ! J'te jure que si j'pouvais je lui arracherais ses sales cheveux gras à ce bâtard de mes deux ! » Grinça Pansy entre ses dents, fulminant de rage.

Cela eu au moins le don d'amusé Harry, et de ce fait, le calmé. Pansy s'énervait extrêmement rapidement et c'était souvent très drôle à voir.

« Calme Pans', laisse passer… » Répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille souffla avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants et de se masser les tempes.

« Et en plus il arrive à me foutre la migraine ! » Fit-elle sur le point d'exploser.

« Chacun son facteur ! » Railla Harry.

Le reste du cours se passa à peu près comme le début, et lorsqu'Harry et Pansy sortirent de la salle du Professeur Snape ils étaient de véritables boules de nerfs sur pattes.

« Putain… Putain de merde… Putain de bordel de merde, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir toute l'année comme ça, je vais me flinguer avant ! » Explosa Harry, les mains plongées dramatiquement dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

« Aller, courage Harry, il ne reste plus que huit mois. » Fit Marcus en souriant.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai, SEULEMENT huit mois, ce n'est rien, ça passera à toute allure, surtout avec ce CONARD GRAISSEUX ! »

Tout en pestiférant sur leur satané Professeur, la bande d'Harry se dirigeait vers leur petit coin afin d'y passer la récréation. Ils marchaient entre les nombreux élèves et contournaient les pions. Enfin arrivés à leur tribune ils s'y installèrent aisément et allumèrent tous sauf Marcus et Millicent une cigarette.

« Chiotte de merde ! J'ai plus de feu, Pans', passe-moi ton briquet. » Grogna Harry de mauvaise humeur.

La jeune fille lui envoya donc son briquet noir au motif de têtes de mort blanches. Harry alluma sa clope et tira dessus, fermant les yeux et balançant sa tête en arrière.

« Salut la compagnie ! » Fit joyeusement la sœur d'Harry, trottinant jusqu'aux amis de son frère. « Alors, cette heure avec Snape, c'était comment ? »

« Zoé, tu prononce encore un mot à son sujet et toutes mes envies de meurtres envers lui vont se diriger vers toi ! » Répliqua Harry qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Oula, t'es dans un état pitoyable, ça à vraiment dû mal se passer… Draco n'est pas là ? »

« Héhé, il est chez sa copine, » répondit Blaise en souriant, puis regardant sa montre avant d'ajouter : « Quoi que maintenant c'est bon, elle doit être passé du côté ex. »

« Il a rompu avec elle ? » Demanda Zoé avec un peu trop d'entrain.

« Ouep. »

L'adolescente ne put empêcher un léger sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres. Depuis toute petite elle avait un faible pour Draco Malfoy. C'était son idole, son prince charmant, et même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir lorsqu'il laissait tomber ses conquêtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours maintenant Zoé ? » Demanda Theo.

« Français. » Répondit Zoé en grimaçant. « Et je n'ai pas fais mon exercice. »

« Et tu vas encore être collé cette après-midi. » Continua Harry.

« Et comme d'habitude je ne vais pas y aller. » Acheva la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit sur la tribune, aux pieds de Theo qui sortait une deuxième clope de son paquet.

« Tu fume trop Theo. » Remarqua Zoé.

« Et toi tu tarde trop à t'y mettre. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Et moi je te nique si tu la convertie en fumeuse ! » Fit Harry très naturellement, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour les posés sur son ami.

« Ho, il ne demande que ça ! » Dit Blaise en souriant malicieusement.

Theo eut un sourire en coin puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pouffant. Il ne fit pas plus attention à la remarque de son ami, étant quelque peut habituer. Cela faisait en effet depuis les vacances d'été, autrement dit depuis qu'il avait fait son comming-out qu'il se faisait vanné sur ce sujet. Mais étant un adolescent passif, calme et intelligent, savant en plus de cela que ses amis ne faisaient que le chambrer gentiment il ne le prenait pas mal, au contraire s'en amusait de temps en temps.

« Non merci, sans façon. Je n'ai rien contre toi Theo, tu es plutôt beau gosse mais, disons que moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est plutôt les chatounettes. » Fit Harry en riant, écrasant son mégot sous sa chaussure.

« Ho allez 'Ry, on sait tous que tu rêves de t'envoyer en l'air avec T-Nott. » Nargua Marcus.

« … Mon frère gay… Nan… Nan, ce n'est pas que je sois homophobe, pas du tout mais… Nan, ça ne colle pas… » Fit pensivement Zoé.

« Ça c'est parce que tu à en tête l'image bien présente d'Harry, le Sex-symbol du lycée. » Contra Blaise, semblant apparemment vouloir s'amuser.

Au moment ou Zoé allait répondre la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la courte pause retentit. Une moue lassée apparut immédiatement sur le visage des sept adolescents et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours. Encore une fois les couloirs étaient bondés et Harry souffla d'exaspération. Il parvint tout de même à regagner sa classe d'histoire en moins de cinq minutes et y entra, accompagné de ses amis qui prirent place comme à leurs habitudes au fond de la classe. A peine assit Harry posa son sac sur le pupitre et s'en servit comme d'un oreiller. Il était inutile qu'il essaye de suivre le cours d'Histoire, déjà que la matière ne le mettait pas particulièrement en transe, mais le Professeur Binns était un véritable somnifère sur pattes, et jamais depuis sa scolarité à Hogwarts Harry n'avait réussi à suivre un cours d'histoire jusqu'à la fin, hormis le tout premier. Nombre des camarades d'Harry faisaient de même, mais le Professeur ne semblait rien remarquer, sans doute trop absorbé par ses propres récits historiques.

Les cinquante-cinq minutes de cours se passèrent à la fois lentement et rapidement pour Harry. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, sûrement dérangé par la voix de Binns mais avait tout de même somnolé, rêvassant légèrement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il grogna de mécontentement et claqua sa langue sur son palet. Il avait une cuisante flemme de se relever, surtout si c'était pour retrouver Damon, son infernal petit frère. C'est avec l'aide de Pansy qu'il pu se lever et marcher sans aucun enthousiasme vers l'infirmerie ou il devait retrouver ses deux frères. A mi-chemin il se souvint des carnets de santé qu'il avait laissé dans son casier et jura à voix haute en faisant demi-tour. Décidément ces carnets avaient décidé de lui faire des allers et venues ! Il ouvrit la porte de son casier, prit les carnets, la referma dans un grand claquement et repartit. Quelques minutes après il arriva aux côtés de ses frères jumeaux qui semblaient réjouis, un profond air espiègle gravé sur le visage.

« Harry ! » S'exclama joyeusement Devon, après avoir retiré sa sucette à la pomme de sa bouche. « Merci pour ton retard grand frère, grâce à toi on a déjà loupé presque un quart d'heure de cours avec Snape !

Harry sourit devant l'entrain non feint de Devon.

Devon et Damon Potter étaient de vrais clones, et pourtant la reconnaissance entre eux se faisait très facilement : Devon avait les cheveux d'un roux fluorescent, presque irréaliste. Telle était la plus grosse différence. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude pur, tout comme sa mère et le reste de sa fratrie hormis sa petite sœur Kelly – avec qui il avait une relation très soudée dû à leur couleur de cheveux caractéristiques de Miss Evans. Malheureusement on ne les voyait pratiquement jamais, étant cachés par les plus longues mèches rousses qui retombaient devant son regard perçant, sur ses joues et sur sa nuque. Le reste de sa chevelure était pour la plus part du temps coiffée et relevée avec du gel, le tout lui donnait un air étrange de manga. Autre signe caractéristique : Il possédait une cicatrice de cinq ou six centimètres qui lui barrait la fin de l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'au début de la pommette, signe de la première et dernière dispute entre son jumeau et lui. Au près des filles, Devon avait pas mal de succès, et ce même à l'âge de onze ans, sa cicatrice étant un fort atout ! Son jumeau avait un physique tout aussi avantageux, ses cheveux broussailleux et totalement désordonnés étaient eux de couleur noir, mi-long, encadrant les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Point de vue caractère les jumeaux se ressemblaient assez, étant tout deux de dignes héritiers des Marauders et de gros coureurs de jupons. Néanmoins à l'inverse de Devon, Damon détestait Harry. Il le trouvait prétentieux, vaniteux, idiot, con, sadique et méchant, et malheureusement pour lui Damon ressemblait beaucoup à Harry sur le plan physique, en plus jeune. De ce fait Damon avait très souvent été comparé – et continuait de l'être – à son grand frère, il s'est donc obnubilé par les différences de personnalités et décidant d'être tout le contraire d'Harry. Il cherchait depuis à le surpasser dans toutes les disciplines possibles et inimaginables et rêvait de prendre sa place de célébrité au sein d'Hogwarts.

« Je ne l'ai même pas fais exprès, je n'avais juste pas envie de me relever de mon bureau. » Répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte qui menait à la salle d'attente.

« Cours avec Binns ? » Demanda Devon en souriant.

« Nonnn, comment tu le sais ? » Fit Harry, faussement surpris.

« Il faut croire que je suis devin… Hé, « Devon », « Devin », se sont des mots de la même famille, faut pas s'étonner. » Répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas drôle ça Dev'… Je commence à croire que Damon déteint sur toi avec ses blagues complètement vaseuses. »

Devon partit dans un rire moqueur envers son jumeau, qui lui, lançait un regard noir à son grand frère honni. Ledit grand frère frappa à la porte qui séparait la minuscule salle d'attente au cabinet de Poppy Pomfrey, l'infirmière de l'école. Il haussa les sourcils, très surpris, lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui l'avait ouverte n'était pas celle à qui il s'attendait, autrement dit Mme Pomfrey mais un parfait inconnu, revêtu d'une longue blouse blanche.

« Vous êtes… ? » Demanda l'inconnu, semblant être légèrement irrité.

« Et vous ? » Contra Harry d'une façon plutôt insolente et pourtant très naturelle.

L'homme à la blouse blanche haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres devant le comportement de l'adolescent. Il le toisa d'un regard mauvais et sans le quitter des yeux s'empara des deux carnets de santé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il baissa le regard et vit le nom « Potter » inscrit sur la couverture blanche plastifiée.

« Ah, messiers Potter. C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Le rendez-vous était me semble-t-il à onze heures ! » Fit le jeune homme d'une voix froide qui claqua dans le silence qui s'était fait pesant.

Harry ne répondit pas, il dévisageait sans aucune retenue le nouvel arrivant. Subjugué par ses yeux, par sa peau et par ses cheveux. Il avait énormément de mal à voir en face de lui un être humain, un vrai, un habitant de la Terre… Il paraissait tellement irréel, comme sortit tout droit de l'imagination d'un ange déchue et peint à l'huile sur une toile blanche comme neige. L'étranger avait une peau d'albâtre, extrêmement pâle mais qui pourtant, étrangement, ne lui donnait pas un air maladif. Elle semblait appeler au toucher, à l'odorat et au goût… Elle semblait appeler à la luxure ! Ses cheveux, dont de longues mèches retombaient souplement devant son regard, ses joues et sa nuque étaient d'un noir d'encre profond, différent de ceux d'Harry, encore plus sombre et l'on pouvait presque les sentir glisser entre les doigts rien qu'en les regardant, tant ils semblaient soyeux et fins ! Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Harry était ses yeux… Des yeux noirs, tellement noir que l'on ne pouvait plus distinguer l'iris de la pupille, et que l'on avait l'impression qu'un gros point noir et luisant scrutait tantôt d'un air malveillant, tantôt sécurisant. Harry était perdu dans cet océan de pétrole qui l'émerveillait autant qui l'angoissait.

« Je pense que se serait judicieux de m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en retard au lieu de fantasmer, Mr Potter. »

Harry battit des paupières, troublé et décrocha enfin son regard de celui de l'adulte. Il déglutit difficilement et s'éclaircit la voix avant d'expliquer que les cours se terminaient à onze heures cinq et qu'il avait oublier les carnets de santés dans son casier, tout ça en évitant bien soigneusement le regard de son interlocuteur. A vrai dire Harry, le Harry qui était fier, hautain et qui défiait quiconque osait le faire se sentait complètement gauche en face de cet homme, et ce sentiment commençait déjà à faire naître de la haine envers lui !

« Oui, c'est vrai que tout les trois vous n'avez pas l'air de sécher ne serait-ce qu'un cours dans l'année, même partir cinq minutes avant la fin et même si c'est pour un rendez-vous est inimaginable… N'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? » Fit ironiquement l'homme en grinçant des dents. « Bien, Devon et Damon, c'est bien cela ? Allez-y, entrez. »

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le cabinet, peu rassurés et la porte se referma sur un Harry complètement abrutit. Il resta encore quelques instants debout, à fixer le bois devant lui puis, à la manière d'un automate fit volte-face et s'assit, droit comme un « i » sur un des sièges moelleux de la salle d'attente. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il tentait de remettre ses idées en places, ce qui s'avérait particulièrement difficile. Plusieurs questions s'aggloméraient dans sa tête : Qui était ce jeune homme ? Pourquoi était-il là ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry avait été sous hypnose durant le temps où il s'était trouvé face à lui ? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre tout de suite, et cela l'exaspérait. Harry se leva, toujours l'air aussi abrutit et se posta devant le bidon d'eau qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'empara d'un gobelet en plastique et le remplit d'eau fraiche jusqu'à le faire déborder. Il le porta à ses lèvres et avala le liquide d'une traite. L'eau était tellement fraiche que cela lui brûla la gorge et il grimaça de douleur. Il se rassit et pendant dix minutes, durant lesquelles les jumeaux se faisaient examinés, Harry tenta de comprendre l'effet néfaste que cet inconnu avait sur lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Devon et Damon, précédant l'adulte. Chacun avait un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« Tout est en ordre, et les vaccins sont à jour. » Fit le jeune homme avant de tendre les carnets de santé à Harry. « Le prochain rendez-vous est fixé à dans deux semaines, autrement dit le 30 Octobre, à la même heure. Soyez-y pour onze heures précise, je n'ai pas que cela à faire de ma journée d'attendre qu'un parfait incompétent arrive à l'heure. Si c'est trop dur pour vous, laissez les carnets de santé à vos petits frères, je suis sur qu'ils sont beaucoup plus responsables que vous ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles l'adulte en blouse blanche entra dans le cabinet et claqua la porte derrière lui, tandis que Devon traînait par le bras un Harry abasourdi.

« Finalement il est moins méchant qu'il en a l'air. » Dit Damon, souriant à son double.

« Ouais. Il est même très sympa je dirais. » Rajouta Devon, un sourire niais coller aux lèvres.

« De toute façon, toi, tant qu'on te donne des sucettes on est sympa. » Ricana le petit brun.

« Hi hi, à la pomme en plus… Mon parfum préféré. » Fit Devon en brandissant sa sucette joyeusement.

Harry écoutait plus ou moins la discussion de ses frères. Il traînait des pieds, les mains dans les poches et essayait de revoir le visage de l'homme qui disparaissait déjà de son esprit.

« Ben alors, ça va pas Harry ? T'es tout pâle… Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Devon qui avait stoppé sa marche.

« Heu, non ! Non, je vais bien… Juste un coup de fatigue.

« Te plains pas, on est en cours depuis huit heures et on finit à treize heures nous, toi il ne te reste plus qu'une demie heure de cours… Veinard ! Marmonna sombrement le rouquin.

« C'est ça d'être un lycéen. » Répondit Harry en souriant. « Dis, heu… Tu sais qui c'est le gars de l'infirmerie Devon ?

« Oui, il s'appelle Tom Riddle, c'est le nouvel assistant de Mme Pomfrey. »

« Mme Pomfrey n'a jamais eu d'assistant, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« J'en sais rien. Le fait est qu'il l'est, et pour un bout de temps. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui lui à proposé ce job, alors tu penses bien que sous l'aile du directeur il ne partira pas tout de suite. »

« Génial ! » Fit ironiquement Harry. « Et moi qui suis un habitué de l'infirmerie à cause du basket… Je suis maudit ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il est sym_

« Oh oui ! Très sympa… » Coupa Harry. « Tu n'as pas entendu la façon dont il m'a parlé tout à l'heure ? Il m'a carrément envoyé chier ! Non mais je rêve, comment Dumbledore à pu embaucher un gars comme lui ! »

« Oula, le contact est mal passé à ce que je vois… »

« Non, tu crois ! » Répliqua Harry sarcastiquement.

Devon pouffa tandis que Damon levait les yeux au ciel de façon exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son frère lorsqu'il se comportait aussi puérilement !

« Bon, les mioches je vous laisse ici. » Dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent arrivés près des casiers.

« Ben, tu vas pas en cours ? » Demanda Devon, étonné.

« Non, je rentre. A tout à l'heure. » Fit Harry, lançant un clin d'œil.

Les jumeaux regardèrent leur frère partir vers la sortie de l'école, son sac ballotant sur le bas de son dos. Devon souffla et se retourna pour rejoindre sa salle de cours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Viens, on se barre aussi ! » Fit Damon de façon évidente.

« Damon, on a déjà dix absences depuis la rentrée, on commence mal l'année. »

« Et alors ! Je te rappelle qu'on est avec Snape là… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Devon pour engendrer le pas et rejoindre Harry en compagnie de son jumeau.

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

La suite dans deux semaines :)

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3: Les nerfs à vifs

Bonjour/Bonsoir slasheuse de Torry!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, y compris aux annonymes et merci de lire tout simplement :)

Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ça ne changeras pas!

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les deux premiers et on y voit Tom, ainsi que la petite (pas si petite que ça) famille d'Harry :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines pour le quatrième chapitre et good reading...

**Titre:** Les nerfs à vifs

**Rating:** M, sans lemons mais pour le langage cru.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.K Rowling, je ne m'attribue que l'intrigue de l'histoire ainsi que les personnages de Zoé, Damon, Devon et Kelly.

* * *

« J'te jure Drayc, ce type est louche, il m'a fait un de ces effets ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais changer de bord un jour, ça m'étonne. »

« Je parle d'effet néfaste. Sérieusement, rien qu'en le regardant je me suis mal sentit, comment dire… je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression qu'il était réel… Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, tout en lui respirait le malaise… »

« C'est le futur grand amour ! »

« Putain Draco j'te parle sérieusement, d'un truc important, je ne plaisante pas ! »

« OK, d'accord, admettons que ce gars t'ai fait cet effet… Mais tes frères l'aiment bien, il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en à l'air d'après eux. »

« Forcément, il ne les a pas envoyé chier et ne les a pas fixer de ses yeux noirs… On aurait dit un cafard ! »

Draco explosa de rire devant l'air profondément dégouté d'Harry. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et regarda son ami d'un air rieur.

« T'exagères pas un peu là 'Ry ? »

« Tu l'aurais vu tu aurais dis exactement la même chose. Il à des yeux vraiment bizarres. »

« Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. »

« …Bordel, tu peux arrêter avec tes allusions à deux balles ! Et puis mes yeux n'ont rien de bizarres, ils sont justes… Spéciaux ! »

« Ca va les chevilles ! Bon, écoute Harry, on va faire simple, je te dirais ce que je pense de lui demain, quand je le verrais, ok ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Draco se releva de la chaise ou il était assis et s'étala sur le lit de son ami dans un soupir de contentement.

« Au fait, c'est fini avec Jessica ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ouais. Et heureusement, je commençais à péter un câble, une semaine c'est beaucoup trop ! »

« J'en connais une qui vas être contente. »

« Tu veux parler de Pansy ? » Demanda Draco, se surélevant sur ses avant-bras.

« Qui d'autre ? » Fit Harry d'un air évident.

« … Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va comprendre qu'il n'y a aucune chance ? »

« Justement, pourquoi tu ne lui en donnerais pas une ? »

« Hein ? » Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah oui, sors avec elle. »

« Harry, si je sors avec elle ce ne sera pas plus de trois ou quatre jours. »

« Oui, et alors ?

« Alors elle ce qu'elle veut ce n'est pas une relation aussi courte, et pas un marathon de baise. Elle veut vivre une histoire d'amour ! »

« Et ben c'est ça ou rien, tu lui dis ! »

« Mais moi j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec elle. C'est juste une amie, point barre. »

Harry sourit devant la décision de Draco, sachant pertinemment que rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il bougea un peu en grimaçant. Ca faisait presque une heure que son dos était contre le mur et il commençait à en souffrir. Il se redressa et s'étira en gémissant de douleur puis sursauta lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Ca, c'est les pizzas ! » Fit-il en se frottant les mains avant de se lever et de descendre ouvrir.

Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se faisant force pour se relever du lit moelleux puis une fois arrivé en bas, respira à pleins poumons l'odeur appétissante de la pizza. Harry et Draco se mirent côté à côte sur le sofa qui faisait face à la télévision tandis que les jumeaux s'étaient installés au sol, juste aux pieds des deux adolescents. Zoé, elle, cherchait un film dans la vidéothèque du salon, laissant glisser son doigt sur la tranche des DVD.

« On se matte un film d'horreur ? » Proposa-elle en prenant un des nombreux films.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Harry.

« Saw ! »

Harry hésita, lançant un regard aux autres qui paraissaient tous d'accord pour ce choix judicieux, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur de cinq ans, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux marron innocents.

« Nan, désolé Zo ', choisit autre chose. » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que Kelly vas pouvoir dormir avec un film comme ça ? » Fit Harry d'un air évident.

« Mais Kelly va devoir aller se coucher dans… Une demi-heure ! »

« Zoé, n'insiste pas j'ai dis non. » Contra fermement Harry.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et lança un regard courroucé à son frère tandis que celui-ci mordait à pleine dents dans sa part de pizza quatre fromages. Elle détestait lorsqu'Harry profitait de son pouvoir, seulement sous prétexte que ses parents n'étaient pas là.

« Et si je le mets quand même ! » Fit-elle d'un air fier.

« Essaie, vas-y essaie, on verra bien ! » Dit Harry, le regard menaçant.

« Pffff, tu fais pitié Harry, on dirais que tu comptes la frapper si elle met le film ! » Dit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Toi le gnome, tu restes en dehors de ça, ok ! »

« Pardon ? » S'énerva Damon en se relevant pour se mettre face à son frère.

Harry fit de même, le dépassant d'au moins deux bonnes têtes. Il serra les poings en lançant des regards furieux à son jeune frère qui ne bougea pas, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

« Monte dans ta chambre, maintenant. » Fit Harry en pointant l'escalier de son index.

« Quoi ! T'est sérieux là ! »

« Très sérieux ! »

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce et personne hormis Harry, Damon et Zoé n'osaient le percer.

« Harry, c'est bon calme-toi. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais mettre Rabbi Jacob. » Fit Zoé, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer Damon d'un regard noir et attendant toujours qu'il se bouge pour grimper à l'étage.

« Tu montes dans ta chambre… » Répéta-t-il entre ses dents serrées, décrochant parfaitement chaque syllabes.

« … Non… »

Damon n'avait fait que murmurer sa réponse, mais son envie de le pousser à bout était manifeste. Il regardait son frère la tête haute bien qu'il fut beaucoup plus petit et le défiait du regard, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne le craignait absolument pas. Harry, quant à lui retenait à grande peine sa main droite qui le démangeait affreusement, ne quémandant qu'une chose : Voler et s'écraser contre la joue du plus jeune, dans un magnifique claquement. Harry serrait toujours ses dents, tellement que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, et n'avait pas cillé un seul instant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas frapper son frère, que ce n'était pas la solution et qu'il se ferait une fois de plus merveilleusement bien engueuler par ses parents, mais il ne voyait hélas pas d'autre moyens pour se faire obéir, car oui, il n'abandonnerait pas, il aurait le dernier mot.

« Damon, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je ne vais pas me contenter de balancer seulement des menaces, alors monte dans ta chambre, maintenant ! »

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas, bien qu'il commençait à être légèrement, mais très légèrement intimidé, bien sur il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, et encore moins à lui-même !

« Harry, » commença Zoé, le ton doux et apaisant, « ce n'est pas si grave, laisse tomber, aller rasseyons-nous et mangeons tranquillement devant la télé, ok ? »

Voulant montrer l'exemple elle posa le DVD sur la table basse en verre poli et prit place sur un des fauteuils à la droite du sofa, croquant dans une belle part de pizza. Voyant que la situation ne changeait pas malgré les efforts de sa grande sœur, Devon se leva donc et prit son jumeau par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'étage. Au son de leurs pas dans les escaliers, Harry se rassit sur le sofa en soupirant de lassitude. Il se tourna vers Draco, étonné de l'entendre rire.

« C'était excellent, vraiment. J'adore ! Rien que pour ça je ne regrette pas d'avoir passer l'après-midi ici. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de l'encourager Draco ! Franchement Harry, y'a pas de quoi être fier ! On ne peut pas passer une soirée tranquille sans accroches ? » Répliqua durement Zoé.

« Je te signale qu'on n'en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas insisté pour regarder Saw ! »

« Ah ! Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ! » S'exclama l'adolescente.

Draco, qui jusqu'ici avait cherché à arrêter de rire ne put s'empêcher de le rendre aux éclats. Zoé se rembrunit et sans un mot de plus monta dans sa chambre, emportant avec elle sa pizza. Les deux adolescents restèrent quant à eux dans le salon et finirent de manger, avant qu'Harry aille coucher Kelly.

La soirée s'était terminée tranquillement pour Harry et Draco. Ils avaient finit de manger devant une émission de téléréalité complètement débile, se moquant des participants. Vers vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq, Harry avait prévenue Zoé – qui ne dormait pas encore – qu'il raccompagnait Draco chez lui. Ils avaient traîné en chemin, se chamaillant gentiment, prévoyant ce qu'ils feraient le week-end prochain et parlant de leurs derniers coups qui s'étaient avérés excellent pour tout les deux. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent chez Draco, il était vingt-trois heures quinze et Narcissa Malfoy avait failli piquer une crise de nerfs en voyant son fils arriver aussi tranquillement. C'était son côté mère-poule, elle s'inquiétait très rapidement pour son fils, et celui-ci oubliait souvent de la prévenir ou de la rassurer, elle devenait donc très souvent hystérique.

Après avoir salué son meilleur ami Harry rentra chez lui, marchant un peut plus rapidement qu'à l'allée, mais profitant tout de même de l'air frais et du ciel déjà noir du soir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison il remarqua en premier que le salon était éclairé, puis que la voiture de son père était garée dans le garage resté ouvert. Durant deux secondes Harry hésita à rentrer. Il savait que ses parents l'attendaient à l'intérieur pour s'expliquer avec lui. Il soupira de lassitude, résigné et entra avant de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau.

« Mais ou est-ce que tu étais ? »

Harry se retourna, près à affronter le regard à la fois inquiet et en colère de sa mère.

« Je suis allé raccompagner Draco chez lui. »

« Et tu as laissé tes frères et sœurs seuls ! »

« Non, enfin si mais Zoé était prévenue, et puis je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps. »

« Le problème n'est pas là Harry ! » Commença son père. « Lorsque nous ne sommes pas là tu a la responsabilité de les garder. »

« Zoé a quatorze ans, elle peut très bien le faire de temps en temps, non ? » S'énerva Harry.

« Non ! Elle ne peut pas. Garder deux démons comme Devon et Damon, plus une petite de cinq ans, non elle ne peut pas. C'est à toi de le faire. »

-« De plus tu es partit sans fermer la porte à clé ! » S'insurgea Lily. « Mais tu es inconscient ? N'importe qui aurait pu entrer et faire ce qu'il voulait ! »

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Harry commença à tourner les talons et monter les escaliers quand son père le retint par le bras.

« Tu restes ici, ce n'est pas fini ! »

« Pour moi si ! » Riposta-t-il en se dégageant.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ai compris le problème Harry. » S'exclama Lily, faisant retourner l'adolescent sur ses pas.

« Oh si je l'ai compris ! Seulement j'en ai marre. Je suis pas leur nounou moi à ces gosses, et je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je devrais passer mon temps à les garder. J'ai autre chose à foutre de ma vie_ »

La main de Lily s'écrasa d'un geste rapide et dans un claquement sourd sur la joue gauche d'Harry, qui rougissait déjà sous le coup. Elle s'en voulut presque aussitôt pour son geste, mais cela arrivait qu'Harry ne veuille plus écouter et se ferme comme une huitre. Dans ces moments là, une bonne baffe devait lui remettre les idées en place. Fixant sa mère dans les yeux, Harry comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il ne se l'avoua pas, comme il ne s'excusa pas non plus, beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour ça. Il se contenta d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son jogging et d'orienter son regard vers quelque chose de moins accusateur.

« Maintenant monte dans ta chambre. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il se tourna sans un dernier mot et grimpa les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Rageusement, il donna un coup de pied dans le tiroir de son armoire et la poignée explosa. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et, la respiration saccadée il se laissa tomber sur son lit, en étoile. Il détestait lorsqu'il se disputait avec ses parents, surtout avec sa mère. Leurs liens étaient très étroits et l'avaient toujours été. Même si rares étaient les fois ou ils se disputaient Harry se sentait toujours très mal lorsque ça arrivait. Sa mère… C'était sa mère ! La femme qui l'avait mit au monde, qui l'avait éduquée et transmis un amour infini, la femme qui lui avait apprit la vie, celle qui avait donnée naissance à sa fratrie et qui avait su les aimés et les éduquer autant les uns que les autres. Sa mère, c'était son trésor sacré… Et il ne supportait pas d'être à l'origine d'une quelconque lueur de colère, tristesse ou déception dans ses beaux yeux vert dont il avait lui-même hérité.

Harry fut tiré de sa contemplation du plafond – qui semblait être extrêmement intéressante – par la sonnerie de son portable. Il le sortit de sa poche et après avoir regarder le nom inscrit sur l'écran répondit d'une voix éteinte.

« Oui Draco ? »

« Harry, ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Hmmhmm. » Fit mollement Harry.

« T'as pas l'air. »

« J'me suis pris la tête avec mes parents. »

« Ah… Moi avec ma mère. » Soupira Draco.

« Toujours aussi mère-poule ! »

« Toujours. Je lui ai dis que mon portable avait déconné, encore, et que c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas pu la joindre. »

« Et elle à gober ça ? »

« Ouais, et demain elle va m'en acheter un nouveau. » Rigola Draco.

« Hahaha, t'exagères quand même Drayc ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui diras une fois que tu auras le nouveau portable ? Que celui-ci aussi déconne ? »

« Ben, je trouverais bien quelque chose. Bon et toi ça s'est calmé avec tes parents ou tu t'es couché avant? »

« Hmm, pas vraiment, je suis monté dans ma chambre avant que la discussion ne soit terminée. »

« Tu es monté ou t'y à été envoyer ? »

« Envoyer. »

« Ah, je vous connait trop pour mon bien-être. Et c'est pour quoi la dispute ? » Demanda Draco.

« Parce que j'ai laissé les petits seuls, et que j'ai oublié de fermer la porte à clés. »

« … C'est vrai que là t'as pas assuré ! »

« Oh lâche-moi, tu veux ! Pas besoin que tu te mettes aussi à me faire la moral ! »

« Héhé, bon sinon, ça te dit demain un petit basket après le déjeuner, histoire de se défouler un peut et de faire passer la tension ? »

« Ouais ! » S'exclama Harry avec entrain. « Super idée, ça marche ! »

Les deux adolescents restèrent à parler au téléphone durant une bonne heure encore, jusqu'à ce que les paupières d'Harry commencent à se fermer d'elles même. Quelques minutes après Harry raccrocha donc et posa son portable sur sa table de chevet après avoir réglé son réveil sur neuf heures. Normalement le jeudi il commençait à huit heures et avait deux heures de sports. Mais en ce moment il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour se lever aussi tôt et courir. Il se blottit sous sa couette molletonnée en souriant, satisfait à l'idée qu'il pourrait dormir demain matin, mais son sourire disparut bien vite en se rappelant qu'il s'était couché en froid avec sa mère. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais demain il devait absolument se réconcilier avec elle, et avec son père également.

Roulant sur le ventre, laissant dépasser seulement le haut de sa tête de sous la couette Harry soupira et se décida enfin à ne plus penser à cela. Il laissa glisser ses bras sous son oreiller et savoura la fraicheur du drap à cet endroit-là. Dans un tel confort, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour commencer à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un visage pâle aux yeux noirs avant de s'endormir.

**HPTRHPTRHPTR**

« Harry ! Dépêche-toi, il est sept heures ! »

Harry grogna et claqua sa langue contre son palet avant d'enrouler encore plus sa couette autour de son corps chaud. Il se sentait épuisé et n'avait aucune volonté pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement hors du lit.

« Harry, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever, et MAINTENANT ! »

Sur le coup de la surprise Harry ouvrit les yeux et sortit sa tête de sous la couverture, fixant sa mère d'un air ahuri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il se passe qu'il est l'heure que tu te lève pour aller en cours. » Répondit sa mère de mauvaise humeur.

Harry soupira, il savait que si sa mère était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ce matin c'était parce qu'elle aussi était restée sur la dispute de la veille. Il se redressa sur son lit, appuyant son dos sur le mur et se passa une main sur le visage avant de frotter ses yeux énergiquement. Lily quant à elle s'activait dans la chambre de son fils à ramasser les nombreuses affaires qui traînaient.

« Tu pourrais me dire quand est-ce que tu commenceras à ranger un minimum ta chambre Harry? Sérieusement, tu as seize ans, tu es au lycée et je dois encore passer dans ta grotte pour y faire le ménage ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à frotter ses yeux qui le piquaient affreusement, à un point qu'il ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir. Il gémit de douleur en sentant quelque chose dans le bas de son œil. Lily se tourna vers son fils et leva les yeux au ciel avant de marcher vers lui. Elle alluma la petite lampe grise posée sur la table de chevet et pris le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts afin de tourner son visage vers elle.

« Ouvre. » Fit-elle fermement.

Avec difficulté et réprimant une grimace de douleur Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vue était trouble mais il parvint tout de même à voir que sa mère semblait légèrement inquiète. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

« Tu as une lentille coincée vers le bas. Va te les enlever. »

Sans plus de cérémonie Harry se leva, se prenant malencontreusement le pied dans la table de chevet et jura avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, il se força à ouvrir les yeux et d'un geste sur, prit entre son pouce et son index la lentille qui s'était coincée. Soulagé, il papillonna légèrement de la paupière et mit sa lentille dans son compartiment avant d'y faire couler un liquide nettoyant. Il fit de même avec son autre œil et mit au moins deux bonnes minutes à trouver le bouchon de la petite boîte de rangement des lentilles, cherchant à tâtons au bord du lavabo.

« Ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas retirer tes lentilles ? »

Harry se tourna vers l'entrée et plissa fortement les yeux afin d'apercevoir les bords flous de sa mère.

« Ben, peut être un jour. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Tu te fout de moi ? Tu as vu dans quel état sont tes yeux ? Ils sont injectés de sang et un vaisseau s'est apparemment rompu ! » S'exclama Lily en prenant le visage d'Harry entre ses doigts pour mieux y voir les dégâts. « Réponds-moi franchement, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas retiré tes lentilles ? »

« … Cinq jours. »

Lily soupira de lassitude et passa une main sur son visage. Elle regarda son fils d'un air de reproche, de la déception dans son regard qu'Harry ne vit heureusement pas.

« Bien… terminé les lentilles, tu vas reprendre la bonne vieille méthode qui est : les lunettes ! »

« Quoi ! Maman, non, pas mes lunettes ! » S'exclama Harry, paniqué à l'idée de devoir reporter ses deux cercle noirs immondes !

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin de quelque chose qui visiblement est important pour toi ! Tu es un irresponsable de première classe Harry, il faudrait peut être que tu grandisses un peut ! Non mais sérieusement, regardes dans quel état sont tes yeux ! Ta vue est déjà assez endommagée comme cela et encore deux ou trois fois le même coup et crois-moi tu te baladeras dans la rue avec une canne et des lunettes de soleil avant tes dix-sept ans !

Harry ne dit rien, regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux malgré l'absence de netteté. Puis, Lily s'empara de la boîte des lentilles et du produit nettoyant avant de quitter la salle de bain, sans un dernier regard pour son fils. Enervé, Harry rejoignit sa chambre, se cognant contre la porte et se prenant une nouvelle fois le pied dans la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci et fouilla avec difficulté jusqu'à y trouver ses vieilles paires de lunettes noires qu'il posa sur son nez. Aussitôt sa vue se rétablit. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air mauvais. Il était hors de question qu'il porte ces lunettes ! Durant la majeure partie de son adolescence il avait dû les avoir sur le nez, ce n'est que l'année dernière qu'Harry avait utilisé des lentilles et pour rien au monde il ne retournerait en arrière. Quitte à ne rien voir du tout pendant les cours, au moins il garderait toujours son image de sex-symbol au sein du lycée !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry vit l'heure inscrit sur son réveil. Il grogna de mécontentement en s'apercevant que sa mère l'avait réveillé pour aller en cours à huit heures. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant se préparer pour aller en cours. Il se releva du lit, sortit de son armoire un boxer, une paire de chaussettes, un jean bleu délavé et un tee-shirt rouge qu'il posa sur son lit avant de retourner dans la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer. Il retira négligemment ses lunettes, les posa sur le bord de la baignoire et y entra. Contrairement à d'habitude Harry ne traîna pas sous la douche ce matin, ce qui étonna énormément sa sœur lorsqu'elle le vit sortir silencieusement de la salle de bain à sept heures vingt-cinq. Sa serviette blanche autour de ses reins, l'eau ruisselant encore sur ses épaules et sur son torse, ayant omis volontairement de se parfumer il s'habilla rapidement, jetant tout de même un regard au miroir. Il prit ensuite ses affaires qu'il déposa dans l'entrée et pénétra dans la cuisine, là ou sa mère prenait son petit-déjeuner tout en aidant Kelly à manger ses tartines au beurre.

« Coucou toi. » Fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur la tête de sa petite sœur.

Kelly releva la tête vers son grand frère et lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents avant de le saluer à son tour.

« Tu as bien dormit petite puce ? »

« Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. » Répondit la petite d'un ton enjoué.

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? »

« J'ai rêvé qu'on allait à la piscine, et que y avait des grannnnnds toboggans et que toi ben t'avais même pas peur et tu les faisais tous ! » Expliqua la fillette en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

« A la piscine ? Tu as rêvé qu'on allait à la piscine ? »

« Oui, avec pleins de toboggans ! »

« … Kelly, tu veux aller à la piscine ? »

« Oh ouiiiii ! » S'exclama Kelly en sautillant joyeusement sur sa chaise. »

« Et bien ce week end je n'ai rien de prévue, on pourra y aller avec Zoé et les jumeaux ! » Proposa Harry en souriant à sa petite sœur.

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

D'un même geste, Harry et Kelly se tournèrent vers leur mère qui finissait de manger son pancake. Elle semblait énervé, les veines de ses bras ressortaient et l'on pouvait aisément en déduire qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Premièrement il fait trop froid pour que vous alliez à la piscine, nous ne sommes pas en plein été mais en plein mois d'Octobre Harry ! Deuxièmement ce week end tu ne bouge pas de la maison et je veux te voir ranger ta chambre et réviser tes cours. »

« Alors quoi ? C'est une sorte de punition, c'est ça ? » Fit Harry d'où perçait dans la voix un léger rire nerveux.

« Exactement. » Claqua froidement Lily.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop abasourdit. Cela devait faire au moins quatre ans qu'il ne s'était pas fait punir par ses parents, et le pire c'est qu'il savait parfaitement pour quelle raison sa mère était aussi énervée contre lui. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour se réconcilier avec elle, d'habitude c'était elle qui venait vers lui et tout était beaucoup plus facile, mais là, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et cela le frustrait énormément, car il ne supportais pas que sa mère lui en veuille à ce point.

« Maman… » Commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

Lily se tourna vers son fils, un air profondément neutre sur le visage, n'ayant même pas l'air d'attendre la suite, ce qui démotiva Harry encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

« Heu… Je… J'ai, je… Heu… » Bafouilla maladroitement Harry, laissant son regard glisser dans toute la pièce sauf sur sa mère.

Devant le silence de son fils, Lily soupira et se tourna vers sa fille afin de l'aider à finir de boire son lait. Harry, lui, était resté debout devant le frigo, fixant le dos de sa mère. Lily était de loin la seule personne capable de retirer toute confiance et toute arrogance en Harry, et il détestait cela, car sans ces deux principales traits de personnalité Harry se sentait très démunit et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. A ce moment précis Harry avait mal, mal au cœur que sa mère lui en veuille autant et ne lui tende aucune perche pour l'aider à avancer. Il savait qu'il suffisait juste de s'excuser et de dire quelques mots gentils, mais il n'y arrivait pas !

**HPTRHPTRHPTR**

Sa tête ballotait doucement contre la vitre du bus qui roulait dans la campagne encore endormie de Godric's Holow. Il était exténué, ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue mais aussi de douleur. Il était sortit de chez lui avec ses lunettes sur son nez mais une fois à l'arrêt du bus il les avait enlevé en leur jetant un regard de dégout. Il était décidé, et ce malgré que sa vue soit pitoyable. Il ne porterait pas ses lunettes au lycée.

« Salut Harry_ Oh ! »

Harry tourna sa tête vers la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Il lui adressa un sourire étrangement jaune avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur la vitre.

« Et ben… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as une de ces têtes, on dirait un mort vivant_ Mais ! Tes yeux ! S'exclama Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent.

« C'est rien Pans', c'est juste mes lentilles, je les ai gardé trop longtemps. » Répondit laconiquement Harry.

« Et tu ne les as pas là ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Non. »

« Et tes lunettes, qu'est-ce que tu en as fais ? »

« Jamais je ne les reporterais ! »

Pansy rit devant la réflexion de son ami mais n'en rajouta pas plus, comprenant qu'Harry ne désirait plus en parler. Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que le bus continuait sa tournée quotidienne. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du lycée, les élèves s'y engouffraient, retrouvant joyeusement leurs amis. Marcus fut le prochain après Pansy, puis Blaise, Theo et Millicent. Tous lancèrent à Harry un regard perplexe en le voyant, hésitant devant son air agacé à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Arrivé devant le bâtiment principal de l'école ils sortirent du bus et se dirigèrent vers leur coin habituel. Harry avait une cuisante envie de fumer et ne put résister, même s'il savait qu'une migraine affreuse ne mettrait pas longtemps pour monopoliser sa tête. Il sortit donc son paquet de cigarette de son sac et en prit une qu'il alluma à l'aide du briquet de Pansy. Il commença à tirer de profondes bouffées, savourant pleinement l'effet que cette drogue faisait à son corps.

« Salut les gars ! »

La bande d'amis leva la tête vers Draco qui venait d'arriver, lui-même une clope au bec, pompant fortement dessus.

« Z'allez bien tous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Super, et toi ? » Répondit Pansy dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un grand sourire.

« Ouais, ça peut aller… Wow ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé mec ? » S'exclama le blond en s'approchant de son ami.

« Oh, rien. J'ai gardé un peut trop longtemps mes lentilles, c'est tout. » Répondit mollement Harry, évitant de trop lever les yeux vers le monde.

« Mais t'as les yeux complètement niqués ! Et là tu les a quand même mises ? »

« Non, ma mère à voulu que je mette mes lunettes mais même pas en rêve ! » Répondit Harry en se frottant énergiquement les yeux.

Harry écrasa sa cigarette encore longue et pris un pan de son tee-shirt afin de mieux frotter ses yeux. Lorsqu'il remit son haut en place il était humide et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de bras et abaissa ses paupières de façon à calmé la douleur.

« T'as mal Harry ? » Demanda Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Un peut, mais ça va aller. » Fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait fier et hautain.

« On à sport là, tu ne préfères pas aller à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Theo, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais non, ça va je vous dis ! » S'emporta Harry.

L'adolescent se leva, les yeux plissés et n'ayant pas vu le sac de Pansy failli tomber de la tribune.

« Un commentaire et je vous nique. » Prévint-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ses amis rigolèrent mais ne firent pourtant aucuns commentaires, se levant à leur tour. La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves de la cour rentrèrent dans le bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient cours. La bande d'Harry et de Draco se dirigea quant à elle dans le bâtiment des sports, finissant rapidement leurs cigarettes. A plusieurs reprises Harry trébucha, et il dû se rattraper à l'un de ses amis pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol comme une vulgaire merde. Cela les faisaient rire, l'aidant tout de même à se remettre sur pieds, mais Draco, lui, était plutôt inquiet. Harry avait vraiment l'air d'être dans un sale état et semblait complètement à côté de la plaque.

Les adolescents arrivèrent bien vite devant le bâtiment des sports. C'était un grand bâtiment rectangulaire tout en longueur et conçu de briques rouges. Ils y pénétrèrent et retrouvèrent les quelques camarades de leurs classe. Les garçons entrèrent dans leurs vestiaires tandis que Pansy, de son côté se changeait dans celui des filles. Harry s'assit lourdement sur un des bancs qui bordaient les murs du vestiaire, laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Harry ? Ça va ? » Demanda Draco en prenant place à côté de lui.

« Oui, super. » répondit rapidement Harry.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répliquer et sortit de son sac son jogging noir, le même qu'il avait porté la veille puis l'enfila après avoir retiré son jean et ses chaussures. Fin prêt, Draco et lui sortirent, accompagné de Marcus, Theo et Blaise et s'assirent au sol, en face de leur professeur de sport : Rolanda Bibine. Mme Bibine était une femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait sur la tête de petits cheveux grisonnant et ses yeux en amandes ou une iris jaune qui rappelait étrangement celle des chats lançaient des regards très perçants. Elle possédait aussi un caractère très fort, prête à tout pour que son équipe gagne contre celle adverse, employant s'il le fallait les grands moyens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crier ou de hurler ses ordres, elle se contentait tout simplement de faire passer toute la pression nécessaire dans son regard. Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment cette prof, elle le défiait trop à son goût et pensait vraiment qu'un jour elle réussirait à l'intimidée, ce qui, il en était certain, n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Alors que les dernières filles – qui tenaient absolument à se faire coquète même pour le cours de sport – arrivaient et s'asseyaient en face du professeur, Mme Bibine commençaient déjà à leur expliquer le programme de ce matin : Deux heures d'endurance. Harry soupira et grogna de mécontentement. Il détestait l'endurance, autant qu'il aimait le basket ! Il trouvait cela ridicule de courir d'un bout à l'autre d'une salle ou d'un stade, sans but précis, seulement en contrôlant sa respiration… En fait lorsqu'Harry faisait de l'endurance il se sentait le dernier des cons.

Les élèves se levèrent tous pour aller contre l'un des murs de la salle tandis que Mme Bibine cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans son tas de feuilles sur son bureau. Harry s'appuya contre le mur tout en frottant ses yeux qui continuaient de pleurer. Il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il s'était levé, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter.

« Harry, arrête de les frotter, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça passera ! » S'exclama Draco en retirant les mains d'Harry.

« Mais ça me brule, putain de bordel ! » Contra Harry en serrant les dents.

« Potter, Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda soudainement Mme Bibine.

« Rien professeur, j'ai_ » Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par la femme.

« Vous avez attrapé une conjonctivite ? » S'exclama-t-elle en prenant le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts, comme l'avait fait sa mère le matin même.

Harry se dégagea brusquement en lançant un regard courroucé à son professeur.

« Mme Bibine, vous permettez que j'accompagne Harry à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda Draco, entraînant déjà le jeune homme vers la sortie.

« Oui, allez-y Mr Malfoy, mais revenez juste après ! » Répondit Mme Bibine.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du bâtiment sportif et traversèrent la cour jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Durant tout le chemin Harry n'avait fait que frotter ses yeux douloureux, se laissant guider par le blond, mais une fois devant l'infirmerie, comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, il fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Non, laisse tomber Dray, pas la peine d'y aller. »

« Mais si ! Toi tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu es mais crois-moi tu as besoin d'y aller. » Rétorqua Draco en le tirant.

« Non ! » Riposta Harry. « Puis je n'ai aucune envie de voir l'autre chelou de service. »

« Alors c'est ça ? C'est uniquement pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occuper à martyriser encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient ses pauvres yeux vermeils. Draco entra alors dans la minuscule salle d'attente, tirant derrière lui Harry puis frappa à la porte du cabinet de l'infirmière. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir et accueilli les deux garçons avec un froncement de sourcils. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ainsi que quelques autres étaient de gros habitués de l'infirmerie, dû au basket, si bien que Mme Pomfrey les appelaient « ses petits abonnés ».

« Les cours n'ont même pas commencés depuis une demie heure, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci ? » Questionna Pomfrey avant de fixer Harry.

« Rien à voir avec le basket, c'est Harry_ » Commença Draco

« Oui, je vois ça. »

Harry, rassuré que Mme Pomfrey ai ouvert la porte au lieu de son nouvel assistant lui adressa un sourire, qui ressemblait en fait beaucoup plus à une grimace. L'infirmière le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans son cabinet avant de fermer la porte sur un Draco légèrement ahuri par la rapidité du geste. Elle fit asseoir le jeune homme sur sa table d'osculation et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. A l'aide d'une mini lampe elle regarda les dégâts puis sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Tom ? J'ai un patient pour toi. » Fit-elle à l'encontre d'une porte situé dans le fond du cabinet.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'être étrange qu'Harry avait vu hier et aussitôt le sentiment de contrariété qu'il avait éprouvé avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie refit surface.

« Je te laisse faire le diagnostic aussi. » Fit Pomfrey avant d'expliquer à Harry que c'était son assistant qui s'occuperait de lui, puis de s'enfermer dans la pièce ou était précédemment le dénommé Tom.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas lancé un regard à Harry et lorsqu'il le posa sur lui ce fut d'une façon totalement désintéressé, comme s'il avait oublié la petite accroche qu'ils avaient eu la veille, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Harry.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, vous venez vous excuser pour votre retard d'hier ? » Demanda innocemment Tom Riddle.

« Q-Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry, visiblement perplexe.

« Oui, vous ne vous êtes pas excusés en arrivant, mais au lieu de cela vous avez baragouiné une pitoyable excuse en rejetant la faute sur les horaires et les carnets… A vrai dire, cela dément un côté assez lâche de votre personnalité. » Fit l'infirmier d'un air songeur.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus chez cet individu. Est-ce que c'était sa façon à paraître neutre d'une manière tellement naturelle qu'elle en était déconcertante, ou bien le culot dont il était nué à parler de cette façon à Harry qu'il ne connaissait à peine, ou encore l'image qu'il affichait de lui, celle de l'homme qui à la capacité de parvenir à contrôler mieux que quiconque la situation, qui le sait et qui en profite au maximum !

« Lâche ? Un côté lâche de ma personnalité ? Et vous avez décelé cela en me parlant deux minutes ? » Rétorqua Harry sarcastiquement.

« Bien sur. » Répondit très naturellement l'assistant. « Pourquoi ? Vous il vous faut plus de temps ? »

C'était clair, limpide même, cet individu essayait de sortir Harry de ses gonds, et il réussissait parfaitement.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'occuper de mon problème ? » Demanda Harry, détournant de ce fait la conversation.

« Oh, vous êtes plutôt du genre à fuir… Lâche et fuyard, je vois… » Continua Riddle toujours sur le même ton songeur.

« J'ai gardé trop longtemps mes lentilles et lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, mes yeux étaient dans cet état. » Expliqua l'adolescent, ignorant tant bien que mal la dernière réplique de l'infirmier.

Riddle sortit de la poche de sa blouse blanche une mini lampe, la même que celle de Mme Pomfrey et examina les yeux d'Harry avec, y envoyant de plein fouet le faisceau lumineux. Harry se mit donc à papillonner des paupières, malgré que l'adulte lui tire la peau des pommettes, soupirant d'agacement.

« Comment voulez-vous que je voie quoi que se soit si vous n'ouvrez pas correctement les yeux ? » S'énerva Riddle.

« Et comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à les maintenir ouverts si vous m'y foutez votre putain de lampe ? » Rétorqua véhément Harry.

« Et sans ma « putain de lampe » comme vous dites si bien, comment est-ce que je pourrais y voir clair ? »

« Comme si vous en aviez besoin. Mes amis on tous remarquer au premier coup d'œil mon état laborieux, alors arrêtez deux minutes ! »

Riddle recula légèrement tandis que l'infime ébauche d'un sourire étirait ses lèvres, juste avant qu'elles ne s'incurvent en une grimace de mécontentement. D'un geste sec, il éteignit sa lampe et la rangea dans sa poche, puis fouilla dans un des nombreux petits compartiments en plastique de l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit deux dosettes de sérum physiologique. Il s'approcha d'Harry en dégoupillant une des dosettes et le regarda.

« Et là vous croyiez que vous aller pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts ou vous aller me refaire le même cirque ? » Demanda Riddle, le ton plus ferme que précédemment.

« Tout dépend de votre capacité à m'administrer votre sérum. » Répondit Harry d'un ton hautain.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Apparemment il était tombé sur quelqu'un de vraiment très joueur, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre ça. D'un côté il appréciait, car de sa vie encore personne ne lui était arrivé à égalité, mais de voir qu'un gamin de seize ans qui paraissait totalement immature et le roi des idiots du monde de l'imbécilité avait presque autant de répartie que lui et était tout autant décidé à ne pas se faire marcher dessus et à avoir le dernier mot ne l'enchantait guère.

Sans même avoir à viser, levant juste la dosette à bonne hauteur, il appuya doucement et un fin jet de sérum s'éjecta de son contenant pour venir asperger l'œil gauche d'Harry. Ce dernier porta immédiatement la main à son œil en laissant une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de douleur sortir de sa bouche. L'adulte repoussa la main de l'adolescent d'un geste brusque et tira à l'aide de son pouce et de son index sur la pommette et la paupière. Sans prendre le temps de le rassurer ou de lui expliquer quoi que se soit il appuya une nouvelle fois sur le corps de la dosette, envoyant une autre giclée du produit. Il fit de même avec l'autre œil puis jeta à la poubelle la dosette à moitié vide. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son patient il le vit en train de se frotter les yeux tel un forcené. Il claqua donc le dos des mains d'Harry qui, surpris, se mit à le fixer.

« Si vous frottez se sera pire, alors oubliez la douleur et si elle devient trop importante utilisez-ça. » Fit-il en lui présentant la deuxième dosette de sérum.

Harry prit la dosette et la rangea dans sa poche avant de descendre de la table d'osculation. Il avança vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée puis hésita avant d'amorcer un geste vers le bas. Il se tourna vers l'infirmier qui le regardait, haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci attendait sûrement des remerciements et des salutations, mais déjà qu'Harry avait du mal avec ses parents pour la courtoise, avec un parfait inconnu qu'il détestait déjà c'était encore plus difficile !

« Je vous en prie Mr Potter, passez une bonne journée. » Fit Riddle, un sourire parfaitement hypocrite étirant ses lèvres.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Marmonna l'adolescent dans sa barbe, sans lancer un dernier regard à l'adulte.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et referma la porte derrière lui, s'étonnant de voir Draco assit nonchalamment sur un siège, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Bibine t'as dit de revenir après m'avoir accompagné. »

« Oui, et j'écoute très souvent les profs, c'est bien connu. » rétorqua le blond d'un sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent puis rejoignirent les couloirs en direction du bâtiment des sports. Tout en marchant, Harry essuyait les larmes qui coulaient involontairement de ses yeux, s'étonnant de la rapidité du produit à agir. Il n'avait plus mal aux yeux, ou du moins presque plus, seul un léger picotement subsistait encore.

« Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui, beaucoup mieux ! » S'exclama Harry enjoué.

« Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de t'y emmené, et puis c'était Pomfrey qui était là, tu t'es inquiété pour rien. »

« Hum, pas exactement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle m'a laissé en pâture pour lui ! »

« Ah… Et c'était si terrible ? » Demanda Draco en riant.

« Oui ! Il… Comment dire… Sa façon de me parler, on dirait qu'il cherche constamment à me défier et à me rabaisser… Et puis… Il… Il est… Enfin voila quoi ! »

« … Hmm… C'est très clair, je comprends maintenant. » Se moqua Draco.

« Tu comprendrai si tu le verrai. » Soupira Harry, enfouissant profondément ses mains dans les poches.

« Je le verrais tout à l'heure. »

« Hein ? » Fit Harry, visiblement perplexe.

« Ben oui, après le déjeuner on est censé aller faire un basket, et comme à chaque fois on finira à l'infirmerie. »

Harry sourit et secoua négativement la tête. Il ne répondit pas et continua de marcher, traversant la cour et arrivant finalement au gymnase. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, les élèves étaient en train de courir le long de la salle, certain se faisant des croche-pattes, rien que pour le plaisir de voir la pauvre victime s'étaler vulgairement au sol.

« Oh nonnn ! » Se plaint Harry. « J'ai horreur de ça ! »

« Je sais, mais on peut trouver une distraction, allez viens. » Répondit le blond en entraînant son ami.

« Et comme quoi ? »

« Persécuter Weasley. » Anonça Draco d'un air naturel.

Mme Bibine s'avança vers les adolescents et après avoir été sur que son meilleur joueur allait mieux, elle leur intima de rejoindre le groupe, ce qu'ils firent. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer Ronald Weasley, le gros boulet de la classe, du moins de leur point de vue. Harry et Ronald ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup apprécier, et cela dès la sixième, l'année ou ils s'étaient connus, mais leurs relations avaient dangereusement empirée pendant leur quatrième, et depuis, le rouquin était devenu la cible favorite de la petite bande d'Harry.

Un mauvais sourire fixé sur leurs lèvres, ils se mélangèrent à la foule qu'était leurs camarades et discrètement se mirent derrière leur souffre-douleur préféré. Harry fut le premier à passer à l'action. Le suivant à la trace, il se mit un peu de côté et passa son pied gauche devant la jambe de Weasley qui, n'ayant pas vu le nouvel obstacle le heurta et s'écrasa de plein fouet sur le parquet du gymnase. Plusieurs exclamations choquées et des rires moqueurs fusèrent tandis que l'adolescent se relevait péniblement, se massant le genou. Harry et Draco se regardèrent avant de se mêler aux rires des autres élèves.

« Potter ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! » Cracha hargneusement Weasley.

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu ais un minimum de réflexion, ce qui, comme tu l'as déjà prouvé est totalement faux. » Fit remarquer Draco d'un air très naturel, haussant les épaules.

« Va te faire foutre sale fouine de mes deux ! » S'exclama le rouquin dont le visage devenait cramoisi, s'alliant parfaitement à sa crinière.

« Ohhh, mais c'est que l'on à du vocabulaire Weasley, je t'ai visiblement sous-estimé. » Dit Harry en souriant narquoisement.

Alors que Weasley s'apprêtait à répondre, une furie aux cheveux épais et broussailleux avait débarqué au milieu des quelques élèves déjà regroupés. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des regards tueur et, lorsqu'elle parlait, ou plutôt criait, se tournant un coup vers son ami, un coup vers ses ennemis, ses cheveux se balançaient et venaient fouetter doucement le visage des adolescents. Énervé, Harry recula tandis que Draco s'était immédiatement arrêter de sourire sadiquement à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il l'a regardait des pieds à la tête, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Sous l'absence de répliques de son meilleur ami, Harry voulut remettre la jeune fille à sa place mais Mme Bibine avait déjà été alertée et accourait maintenant vers l'attroupement, visiblement en colère. Au grand dam d'Harry elle explosa et pendant près de dix bonnes minutes elle ne fit que crier, pour finalement leurs demander leurs carnets de correspondance. Les garçons y compris Ronald Weasley allèrent donc les chercher et les lui donnèrent, puis furent obligés de rester assis sur un banc jusqu'à la fin du cours.


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliation et humilité

Bonjour/Bonsoir (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez^^)

Comme prévu, je poste aujourd'hui le 4ème chapitre d'A.E.P en espérant qu'il vous plairas.

Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y à de l'action et qu'on y voit pas mal Tom :)

Je vous invite à me reviewer pour me donner vos avis et je vous remercie aussi pour l'avoir déjà fait lors des chapitres précédents. C'est très agréable de recevoir vos commentaires et c'est aussi encourageant, alors n'hésitez pas^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends impatiemment vos réactions...

PS: J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes -_-'

**Titre:** Humiliation et humilité

**Rating:** M, seulement pour le langage.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'HP appartient à J.K.R. Sont de moi l'intrigue de l'histoire et les personnages de Zoé, Devon et Damon.

* * *

La journée n'en était qu'à sa moitié et pourtant Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était épuisé, énervé, ne voyait pas grand chose et il avait mal aux yeux. Même si pendant ces deux heures de sport il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, les deux heures de Français du Professeur McGonagall qu'il avait du subir avaient terminé de l'achevé. De mauvaise humeur, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les yeux brillants, il faisait nonchalamment glisser son plateau sur le self. Accompagné de ses amis – hormis Marcus Flint et Millicent Bullstrode qui ne déjeunaient que très rarement au réfectoire – il s'installa à une table ou seuls trois gamins de sixième y étaient déjà.

« On dégage les mioches ! » Lança méchamment Harry en posant son plateau.

Les trois enfants ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant pas vraiment si l'adolescent était sérieux ou pas.

« Vous êtes sourds ou bien débiles ? Je viens de vous dire de dégager d'ici, alors décanillez ! » Fit-il en les regardants droit dans les yeux.

Les trois sixièmes ne mirent pas longtemps pour prendre leurs repas et aller s'installer ailleurs, faisant sourire diaboliquement Draco. Le blond aimait beaucoup lorsqu'Harry s'attaquait aux plus jeunes de l'école, cela le faisait rire de le voir s'exprimer de la même façon que s'ils avaient eu son âge. Sans compter que c'était tordant de voir la crainte s'installer sur leurs visages encore purs et innocents !

Durant la demi-heure que dura le repas, Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette. Il se contenta d'enrouler machinalement ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette, puis de les dérouler. De temps en temps, il portait sans grand enthousiasme son verre d'eau à sa bouche et se contentait seulement d'humidifier ses lèvres.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda soudainement Blaise, perplexe devant le silence de son ami.

« Oui, je suis seulement crevé et franchement pas d'humeur. » Expliqua le brun, se massant les tempes dans un geste vain pour se détendre.

« Allez, relax, après manger on fait un basket. »

Harry décrocha enfin un sourire. Il avait furieusement besoin de faire un petit match amical, histoire de se dépenser. Courir, dribbler et lancer le ballon dans les buts était vraiment grisant. Il hocha la tête puis la releva vers le métis avant d'apercevoir Devon qui marchait vers lui.

« Salut grand frère. » Fit-il joyeusement, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

Le rouquin adressa ensuite des salutations à la bande d'amis de son frère qui le lui rendirent amicalement. Que se soit Zoé, Devon ou Damon, les amis d'Harry les aimaient beaucoup. Zoé était une fille charmante, avec qui l'on pouvait s'amuser, critiquer les autres élèves et les professeurs, les emmerder ou encore préparer des plans machiavéliques pour Weasley et sa peste de petite sœur. Quant aux jumeaux, ils suffisaient qu'ils montrent le bout de leurs mèches brunes et rousses pour qu'immédiatement la bonne humeur et la joie les envahissent. Ils étaient tout simplement hilarants ! C'était tout deux de grands farceurs qui respiraient la joie de vivre et qui semblaient vouloir contaminer tous les autres. Toujours les poches remplies de blagues ou remarques faisant sourire le roi des dépressifs, ne tenant jamais en place.

« Tiens Devon, j'ai pensé à toi ce matin. » Fit Theo en sortant de sa poche une sucette enveloppée d'un papier vert clair.

Devon sourit de plus belle en s'emparant du bonbon, apparemment plus que ravi.

« Hihi, à la pomme ! Merci Theo ! »

« Je serais toi Harry, je ferais gaffe. Je verrai en ce geste, pour l'instant anodin, un bon moyen d'attirer ton frère afin de l'homo-sexualiser ! » Ricana Blaise à l'encontre d'Harry.

Theo soupira en secouant négativement la tête, amusé, tandis qu'Harry souriait à la réplique de Blaise.

« Impossible, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue, et dépourvu d'une queue. » Expliqua Devon, un air profondément fier gravé sur le visage.

« Sérieux ? Tu as une proie en vue ? » Demanda Pansy, étonnée.

« Ben oui, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne autant ? » Répondit le plus jeune, feintant d'être vexé.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton physique, je te l'ai dis plus d'une fois chéri, si tu avais quelques années de plus, tu serais déjà passé entre mes cuisses depuis belle lurette. » Fit-elle avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil amusé.

« Pourquoi, ô monde cruel… ! » Marmonna dramatiquement Devon, visiblement très déçu.

« Mais c'est justement ça qui m'étonne : ton âge ! »

« Ben quoi mon âge ? »

« Tu n'as que 11 ans, tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu as quelqu'un en vue ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit-il par évidence.

« Mais c'est quoi pour toi, avoir quelqu'un en vue ? »

« Ben c'est une fille qui me plait, avec qui je voudrais sortir, ou bien juste m'éclater au lit. » Sourit perversement Devon.

Pansy partit alors dans un grand fou rire. Décidément, elle adorait ce petit, il l'étonnerait toujours. Devon, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment la jeune fille. Il trouvait cela tout à fait normal de s'intéresser aux filles à son âge, après tout, Harry avait pécho pour la première fois à neuf ans, était sortit avec une fille pour la première fois à dix ans et s'était dépuceler à treize ans et demi !

« En fait elle est choquée car elle ne pensait pas qu'un mec pouvait être aussi mature à cet âge, c'est tout. » Expliqua Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Mature ! » S'exclama Pansy, outrée. « Déjà que vous ne l'êtes pas vous, à seize, alors un gamin de onze ans… »

« Gamin immature, moi ! »

« Mais non Devon chéri, c'était juste une généralité, toi tu es l'exception à la règle. »

Devon sourit d'un air fier avant de se rembrunir en comprenant que l'adolescente venait tout de même de rabaisser la gente masculine.

« On est très mature nous Pansy ! Tu veux voir ? » Demanda Blaise d'un air très pervers.

« Oh, non ! Je ne veux pas être dégoûtée des joies de vivre si jeune ! » S'exclama Pansy en riant.

« Tu veux dire avant même d'avoir connu les joies de vivre ! »

Le sourire de Pansy disparut immédiatement, laissant à la place une vague de honte, traduit par une forte rougeur étalée sur la totalité de son visage. Elle baissa le regard, n'osant plus affronter celui de son ami.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-par là ? » Bégaya-t-elle maladroitement.

« Que tu ne t'es jamais envoyée en l'air. » Répondit Blaise le plus simplement du monde, prenant plaisir à mettre son amie encore plus mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'abattit sur la tablée. Harry, qui avait suivit la discussion depuis le début sans omettre un avis ou répliquer à une phrase regardait tour à tour d'un air neutre Blaise et Pansy, qui rouge de honte fixait durement son assiette. Draco, lui, semblait partagé entre l'envie d'exploser de rire sous le nez de son amie et de continuer sur la lancée de Blaise. Devon n'avait toujours pas bougé, debout avec son plateau dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres quant à Theo, il semblait être le seul à éprouver de la compassion pour la jeune fille.

« T'inquiète pas Pansy, moi aussi je suis toujours puceau si ça peux te rassurer. » Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, et les filles que tu ramenais les Vendredis soirs de boîte ? » Fit-elle déconcertée mais sans reprendre ses couleurs habituelles.

« Oui, bon… De ce côté-là ok, je ne suis plus puceau, mais de l'autre côté si, et c'est l'autre qui compte le plus vu que je suis gay, alors je peux me considérer comme étant vierge. Donc on l'est tout les deux. » Expliqua-il gentiment et avec une légèreté déconcertante.

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils et regardèrent Theo qui ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu qu'il était directement visé. En fait Theo était quelqu'un de vraiment à part. Il avait une personnalité et un caractère bien à lui qu'il assumait totalement. Dieu en personne pouvait venir le juger, cela ne l'affecterais en aucun cas. C'était une personne très confiante, sereine et qui ne se prenait pas du tout la tête. Il pouvait très bien parler de sujets les plus gênants qu'ils soient sans tabou, pour lui la vie était déjà assez courte et comportait assez d'embuches comme ça pour devoir faire attention à d'aussi futiles choses. Et Theo avait cette vision de la vie depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant il agissait comme ça par pur et simple automatisme.

Draco laissa échapper un rire dans le silence qui s'était fait puis, le plus normalement du monde, chacun reprit son occupation. Harry recommença à enrouler machinalement ses pattes autour de sa fourchette. Blaise repoussa son assiette pour entamer sa salade de fruits. Pansy reprit sa position qui consistait à ne croiser le regard de personne, et surtout pas du métis. Draco se resservait un autre verre d'eau, Theo finissait son plat et Devon souriait toujours, tel un imbécile heureux qui ne semble rien comprendre de ce qui l'entoure.

« Bon, je vous laisse les gars, Damon m'attend, bon ap'. »

La tablée acquiesça puis Devon partit donc rejoindre son jumeau qui semblait vouloir le tuer du regard.

Pour la énième fois, Harry soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il ne voyait rien et ça le frustrait énormément, de plus ses yeux recommençaient à le piquer affreusement. Aussi, il sortit de sa poche la petite dosette de sérum physiologique, l'ouvrit et s'en injecta d'une facilité déconcertante.

« On dirait que tu fais ça tout les matin. » Fit remarquer Blaise en souriant.

« Tout les matins se sont mes lentilles que je mets, c'est pareil. »

Sur ces paroles Harry se leva, prit son plateau dans ses mains et alla le déposer sur le tapis roulant en bout de salle avant de sortir attendre ses amis sur un banc de la cour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et du la rapprocher très près de son visage en plissant les yeux afin de voir qu'il était midi vingt-sept. Il soupira. Si Draco tenait vraiment à faire son match de basket c'était maintenant ou jamais. Quant à lui, Harry en avait également très envie mais il n'était vraiment pas sur qu'il pourrait jouer avec sa vue aussi mauvaise. Durant un bref instant il hésita à remettre ses lunettes sur son nez, seulement pendant le match, mais chassa rapidement cette idée absurde de sa tête, après tout, plusieurs adolescents, notamment des filles venaient s'asseoir sur les gradins du gymnase afin de regarder les autres jouer sur le terrain après le déjeuner !

Les quatre adolescents ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Harry dans la cour. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le gymnase, y entrèrent puis Theo et Pansy prirent place sur les gradins, là ou quatre élèves étaient déjà. Harry, Draco et Blaise, eux, retirèrent leurs vestes, retroussèrent leurs manches et se mirent en place.

« Cool, aujourd'hui on est les seuls. » Sourit Blaise en attrapant le ballon de basket.

Draco acquiesça, fixant le ballon. Il était vraisemblablement impatient de commencer le petit match. Blaise lança alors le ballon en l'air et le blond l'intercepta immédiatement, dribblant tout en avançant vers les buts d'Harry. Celui-ci plissait les yeux comme jamais, tentant vainement de voir le plus net possible son adversaire et le ballon. Alors que Draco était à deux mètres de lui, il se précipita en avant afin de s'emparer du ballon, mais au lieu de ça, il trébucha ridiculement sur le pied de son ami et s'étala sur le sol. Draco et Blaise vinrent immédiatement l'aider à se relever mais il les repoussa sèchement.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais mettre tes lunettes, juste pour le match. » Proposa Draco.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-il, énervé.

Il lança un regard flou en direction des gradins, ou il aperçu Cho Chang, une jeune asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de même couleur pétillants. Elle était un an plus âgé que lui et était donc en première. Elle avait été la fille qui avait éveillé ses premiers émois amoureux, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, et elle était aussi la première fille qu'il avait embrassée, au même âge. Et bien qu'elle soit entrée au collège l'année suivante et qu'ils aient légèrement perdus contact par la suite, il l'avait toujours trouvé très attirante, et cette attirance ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre au fil des années. Plus Harry grandissait en compagnie de ses hormones, et plus il bavait devant ses formes féminines très avantageuses. Il rêvait de la mettre dans son lit depuis qu'il avait perdu sa virginité, donc depuis environ trois ans, et s'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, c'est qu'à l'époque elle était en couple avec Dean Thomas – un jeune homme qui était dans la même classe qu'Harry et qu'il trouvait fort sympathique – et que maintenant elle sortait officiellement avec le séduisant Cedric Diggory, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

« Non… Hors de question. »

Draco haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait être borné quand il le voulait !

Le petit match amical reprit. Blaise s'installa sur les gradins, aux côtés de Pansy, attendant que le perdant prenne sa place et vice-versa. Cette fois, c'est Harry qui fonça vers les buts adverses. Il commença à dribbler difficilement, rivant ses yeux plissés sur le ballon et contournant Draco. La tâche n'était vraiment pas facile, mais il parvint avec grand effort à arriver près du but de son adversaire et, le ballon en main, le lança en l'air, visant le cadre noir dessiné sur le panneau au dessus du filet. Malheureusement, le ballon ne rebondit pas sur le cadre mais sur le mur à côté et retomba en quelques rebonds au sol.

Harry grogna et serra les poings. Il s'empara du ballon et, d'un geste rageur le balança contre le mur en face de lui avant qu'il ne vienne rebondir avec force sur son visage.

Une exclamation de douleur sortit de sa gorge et il porta immédiatement ses mains à son nez. Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Theo vinrent le rejoindre sur le terrain et l'entourèrent, tentant de lui faire relever la tête. Harry retira ses mains et cracha au sol, dégoûté. Un long filet de sang baveux coulait de ses lèvres jusqu'au parquet et Pansy poussa une exclamation apeurée.

« Harry ! Mais tu saignes ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains et de le relever vers elle.

Effectivement, Harry saignait. Son nez avait étrangement viré au violet et semblait expulser des litres de sang. Sang qui se répandait sur la bouche, le menton, le cou et les vêtements d'Harry. La douleur était sourde, tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa vue. Il entendit Draco lui dire qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie et il se sentit juste après traîner en dehors du gymnase.

Vraiment, il y avait des jours ou il fallait mieux rester couché pensa Harry. Tout allait de travers aujourd'hui, et il devait en plus se retaper un soin par l'autre fou !

Draco et Harry arrivèrent quelques minutes après devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils y entrèrent et toquèrent à la porte du cabinet qui s'ouvrit sur un Tom Riddle irrité de voir une deuxième fois dans la journée Harry Potter. Néanmoins, il le fit entrer et le fit s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation.

« Et bien Mr Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les compartiments en plastique de son armoire.

« Un putain de ballon de basket m'a foncé dessus ! »Répondit Harry énervé.

« Veuillez surveiller votre langage s'il vous plaît… Et pardonnez mon incompréhension mais comment un ballon de basket vous as-t-il foncé dessus ? Vous êtes si doué que ça pour vous le prendre en pleine figure ? A moins que se soit vos amis qui soient très doué ? » Fit le jeune homme moqueusement.

« Vous pouvez arrêter vos sarcasmes et vous occuper de moi ! » Riposta Harry.

« Mais c'est ce que je fais. » répondit Riddle en plaquant brutalement une compresse sur le nez d'Harry qui cria de douleur.

Ses yeux le piquèrent et des envies de meurtres assaillirent son esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que ce taré lui faisait mal de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas assez de se foutre de sa gueule des qu'il le voyait ? Bordel, mais ça faisait super mal !

Harry baissa la tête et doucement massa son nez à travers la compresse blanche qui rougissait rapidement au contact du sang. Et en plus il en avait aussi dans la bouche, et ce gout de fer le dérangeait particulièrement. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là c'était de cracher à même le sol devant ce sale type.

« Pauvre chou, je vous ai fais mal ? C'est que vous êtes douillet dites-moi… Vous avez mal aux petits n'œil, au petit nez, et la prochaine fois se sera aux pitites n'oreilles ! Et puis arrêtez de grogner comme ça ! Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas habituer à souffrir vous. »

« Mais fermez-la, merde ! »

« Oh, attendez, il en reste encore un peut là. »

Riddle s'empara de la compresse et l'appuya fortement contre le nez de l'adolescent. Celui-ci gémit bruyamment et, énervé ainsi que dégoûté du gout du sang il cracha au sol. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, car en vérité c'était sur les chaussures parfaitement cirées de Riddle.

Les traits de l'infirmier se firent d'abord durs, et une vague d'appréhension s'empara d'Harry, puis un sourire sournois se forma sur ses lèvres. Il prit le bras d'Harry de sa main afin de le faire descendre de la table d'auscultation, s'empara d'un mouchoir en papier et le fourra dans la main du plus jeune.

Harry regarda le plus âgé, les sourcils froncés. Riddle avait un sourire malsain étiré sur les lèvres et ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement ce qu'il pensait… Harry eut un choc… Il ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il lui nettoie ses chaussures !

Plus pour démentir ce fait qu'autre chose, il porta le mouchoir à son nez afin d'éponger le sang qui coulait toujours. Mais d'un geste sur, Riddle l'en empêcha, pointant son doigt vers le bas, un sourcil relevé de façon ironique. Voyant que l'adolescent semblait toujours perdu, Riddle plaqua sa main contre la nuque du garçon, et serra avec ses doigts, de façon à faire grimacer le jeune homme et le faire se baisser.

Gémissant de douleur et se tortillant afin d'échapper à la prise de l'adulte, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se baisser, se retrouvant à genoux devant lui. Harry ne se souvint pas d'avoir vécu une humiliation aussi cuisante depuis longtemps, et la colère s'empara de lui d'une rapidité fulgurante. Difficilement, il essaya de se relever mais les longs doigts blancs de l'infirmier resserrèrent leur prise autour du cou d'Harry. L'adolescent crispa les poings et sentit ses dents grincer tellement il serrait sa mâchoire. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il lui nettoie les basques, qu'il ai craché, pisser ou Dieu sait quoi encore dessus !

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé ! » Articula difficilement Harry, crispé sous la douleur. « Lâchez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

La honte s'empara encore un peu plus d'Harry. Il se retrouvait maintenant à énoncer les droits de l'homme, alors qu'avec un autre cela aurait été un retournement de situation absolue, un inversement de rôle, une humiliation pour l'arroseur arrosé et il s'en serait allé, fier de lui, la tête haute. Mais là il ne pouvait pas, il était clairement en position de faiblesse, voire même de défaite : Son nez saignait abondamment, il ne voyait pratiquement rien et ce Riddle avait une sorte d'emprise sur lui qui le désarçonnait complètement !

« Sachez M. Potter que j'ai absolument tout les droits. Vous m'avez clairement manqué de respect et cracher votre sale sang de sale gosse de riche sur mes chaussures ! Alors maintenant, armez-vous du mouchoir qui est dans votre main et nettoyez… »

Non ! Non, il n'allait pas le faire, hors de question ! Non, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ce point… Mais comment se tirer de cette situation ? Harry ne voyait rien, rien qui pourrait l'aider et la douleur sur sa nuque devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque resserrement de l'adulte. Doucement, Harry accentua sa prise sur le mouchoir, dans le poing de sa main. Il le sentait. Il sentait la matière douce, cotonneuse et lorsque Riddle appuya encore plus fort sur son cou il voulut étendre le bras et essuyer ces foutues chaussures, mais il n'y parvint pas, son corps ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à faire une telle chose.

Puis, l'illumination se fit dans le noir de sa tête. C'était tellement bête, tellement stupide qu'il ne voyait pas comment il n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à trouver le bon angle afin que son bras puisse s'étendre suffisamment. Oui, ça ferait mal, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune pitié pour cet homme ! D'un geste rapide il leva son bras gauche et il eut un sourire dans la crispation de sa douleur lorsque du bout des doigts il sentit l'étoffe du pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe. Malheureusement, Riddle n'était pas dupe et avait d'extrêmement bons réflexes. Aussi, il attrapa le poignet du jeune homme avant que la main n'ait pu se refermer sur la zone si sensible et le tourna, seulement avec trois doigts, de façon à ce qu'Harry soit totalement vulnérable.

« Voyons, ne soyons pas aussi pressés… » Susurra dangereusement Riddle. « Laissons cette partie du corps pour un prochain rendez-vous. Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de NETTOYER votre sang sur mes CHAUSSURES ! »

Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Sa respiration était haché et il commençait à souffrir terriblement de ses cervicales. De plus, son nez continuait de saigner et sa tête commença à lui tourner. N'étant plus sur de ce qu'il se passait et voulant par-dessus tout que cette douleur s'arrête, il essuya rageusement son sang et sa salive sur les chaussures de l'adulte et soupira d'un soulagement non feint lorsque celui-ci le relâcha.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile. » Fit remarquer L'infirmier.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se redresser et à récupérer sa respiration. Il saignait toujours du nez, mais la ou la douleur était plus aiguë c'était à l'endroit ou Riddle avait serré ses doigts. Il se massa doucement la nuque puis prit un nouveau mouchoir avec lequel il s'épongea le nez.

« Votre nez n'a rien, il sera simplement douloureux deux ou trois jours, mais c'est tout. Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de journée Potter. »

Ledit Potter se tourna vers l'homme et le toisa d'un regard noir, tellement noir que Riddle eut l'impression que les yeux vert de jade étaient devenus noir ébène. Puis, sans un dernier mot il le contourna et sortit de l'infirmerie, n'ayant même pas remarqué que Draco l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs. Son pas était lourd et rageur. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rebrousser chemin et de lui éclater sa sale petite gueule à ce fils de pute ! Jamais, jamais encore Harry n'avait subit pareille humiliation. Jamais il ne s'était retrouver en position de faiblesse et ce qui venait de se passer avait grandement abîmé son ego. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, comment un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier avait osé, et surtout pu prendre le dessus !

« Harry, attends ! »

Ce Riddle avait clairement abusé de sa force et de son statut de « petit protégé » de Dumbledore, mais il n'en avait pas le droit !

« Harry ! Mais bon sang attends-moi ! »

Oh mais il n'irait pas se plaindre, non. Ni à Dumbledore, ni à un surveillant ou à un professeur, ni à ses parents. Non, Riddle avait ouvert sans aucun scrupule le champ de bataille et il avait gagné la première, très bien, mais Harry était prêt à en faire tout autant. Si c'était la guerre que voulait ce conard de Riddle, et bien il l'aurait !

« HARRY, STOP ! »

Harry s'arrêta brutalement et Draco, qui le suivait de près, essayant d'arriver à son hauteur failli rentrer en collision avec lui.

« Merde ! Ne t'arrête pas comme ça ! »

Le brun ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son ami. Il passa une dernière fois son mouchoir sur son nez puis le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui aussi vite ? » Demanda le blond tout en inspectant le nez de son ami.

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. C'est un putain d'enculé de fils de chienne de merde, c'est tout ! Je le hais, JE LE HAIS ! »

Draco parut décontenancé devant autant d'animosité. Il rejoignit rapidement Harry qui avait reprit sa marche.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Rien ! Il ne m'a rien fait du tout ! »

Draco souffla d'exaspération. Il savait que c'était inutile d'insister, Harry ne dirait rien. Mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de fureur.

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit dans l'école, résonnant dans les couloirs et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, en salle 206. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et retrouvèrent Blaise, Theo et Pansy devant la salle, avec leurs affaires.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda Pansy d'une voix inquiète.

« Super ! » Répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Sans autre préambule il s'empara de son sac des mains de la jeune fille, le mit sur son épaule et tourna les talons.

« Mais ou est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Draco derrière lui.

« Je rentre chez moi. »

Et c'est sans un dernier regard en arrière qu'Harry quitta le lycée, énervé et éreinté à souhait.

Les mains crispées contre le rebord du lavabo, contemplant sans vraiment les voir les dégâts que ce foutu ballon de basket avait fait à son nez, Harry se repassait la scène de l'infirmerie en tête devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il avait honte, oh que oui il avait honte ! L'humiliation avait vraiment été cuisante, mais ce qu'il savait aussi c'était que ce fils de pute allait payer, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il lui ferait regretter, quitte à verser un poison dans son verre d'eau au déjeuner, ou le poignarder violemment dans le dos, ou bien encore ramener un flingue au lycée et le buter devant tout le monde dans la cour de récréation…

Harry souffla. Evidemment il n'avait aucune intention de faire l'une de ces trois dernières choses, mais pourtant l'envie y était !

Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il s'essuya ensuite rapidement, passant doucement sur son nez bleuté puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il descendit à l'étage et fouilla dans les poches de son sweat afin d'y retirer ses lunettes qu'il posa avec dégoût sur son nez, mais les retira presque immédiatement à cause de la douleur.

« Ben voilà maman, je ne peux pas porter mes lunettes, va falloir que je remette mes lentilles. » Susurra-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire jaune.

Un bruit de serrure le fit se tourner vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils tout en espérant que se ne soit pas un de ses parents. Heureusement pour lui ce n'était que sa sœur, Zoé qui revenait des cours. A la vue de son frère elle parut étonnée puis après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait à la maison si tôt.

« Je suis rentré. » Lui répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oui, tu as sécher plutôt… Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez, il à doublé de volume et il est tout bleu ! »

« Je me suis pris un ballon dans la gueule. »

Zoé éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Harry, le grand Harry Potter, meilleur joueur de l'équipe de l'école s'était prit un ballon de basket en pleine figure, c'était hilarant !

« Et je suppose que c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas porter tes lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu me connais trop bien pour ton propre bien être. » Fit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire puis balança son sac sur le sofa du salon après avoir retiré ses converses. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange accompagné d'une part de quatre-quarts.

« Tu n'as pas mangé à midi ou quoi ? »

« Si, mais je meurs de faim j'y peux rien ! »

« Tu es enceinte… » Plaisanta Harry tout en s'asseyant au bar de la cuisine.

« … Oh merde… On n'a pas utilisé de préservatif avec Cormac la dernière fois ! » S'alarma Zoé.

« QUOI ! » S'écria Harry en se levant, faisant tomber le siège à la renverse.

Pour la deuxième fois Zoé éclata de rire, si bien qu'elle failli en lâcher son verre par terre.

« Tu aurais du voir ta tête Harry, c'était excellent, vraiment. » Fit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par son rire.

« Quoi, alors c'est faux ? »

« Bien sur ! Harry je n'ai que quatorze ans, j'attends au moins encore un an. »

« Un an ! C'est cela oui, tu attendras cinq ans de plus. »

« ... »

« Puis avec Cormac en plus… Mon Dieu, le trisomique que ça aurait fait ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Il n'est pas si mal Cormac. »

« Oh je ne disais pas cela spécialement pour lui, mais un de ses spermatozoïde croisés avec un de tes ovules, bonjour le débile-mental ! »

« Fuck ! »

Harry sourit puis ramassa le siège tombé à terre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, passant sous l'arche en bois de la cuisine et s'affala sur le sofa après avoir jeter le sac de sa sœur plus loin. Zoé lui lança un mauvais regard, le ramassa et le posa près de l'escalier pour ensuite rejoindre son frère adoré sur le canapé. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ainsi, vautrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la télévision, alternant entre séries débiles et clips, jusqu'à ce que James Potter n'arrive à la maison vers les coups de dix-sept heure trente.

Il était près de vingt et une heure lorsque Lily rentra de son travail. Elle retira sa veste, posa son sac à main et salua son mari, ainsi que ses enfants, tous exceptés Harry qui était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Après avoir parlé avec son père à propos de l'incident de la veille au soir, il avait passé la soirée à ruminé sur la façon de se réconcilier avec sa mère, mais ce n'était vraiment pas une tâche facile. Draco l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, afin de le faire baver sur son tout nouveau portable à écran tactile et aux multiples fonctions, et la conversation avait fini par dérivé vers les problèmes du brun. Pour Draco, s'était simple : S'excuser. Mais Harry n'était vraiment pas du tout habitué à s'excuser, c'est à peine s'il savait le faire.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa mère monter les escaliers, légèrement essoufflée. Il sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion. Evidemment, c'était plus facile de s'excuser en « croisant comme par hasard » sa mère dans le couloir que d'aller la voir. Il ouvrit donc rapidement la porte et sortit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa mère.

« Maman, je_ »

« Oh mon dieu, Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Lily s'était déjà ruée sur son fils et inspectait son visage sous tous les angles, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

« C'est rien, je… Je me suis seulement pris un ballon de basket dans la gueule. » Expliqua Harry dans le but de rassurer sa mère.

« Un ballon de basket ? Mais comment as-tu fais ton compte ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Alors il se laissa tirer vers la salle de bain. Lily alluma la lumière, ré-inspecta le visage de son fils avant de mouiller un gant de toilette.

« Est-ce que tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? » Demanda-t-elle en pressant doucement le gant humide contre le nez d'Harry.

« Oui. » Répondit-il en grimaçant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? » S'étonna Lily. « Comment ça rien ? »

« Oh, c'est parce qu'il y à un nouveau, un petit assistant insignifiant qui n'y connait encore rien, il s'est retrouvé comme un débile devant mon nez et m'a seulement donner un mouchoir. » Fit Harry sarcastiquement.

« Mais Mme Pomfrey n'était pas là ? »

« Non, c'était à l'heure du déjeuner, elle devait être à la cafétéria. »

« Ça ne va pas du tout ça, on ne peux pas laisser un amateur s'occuper d'élèves sans un supérieur à côté. »

« Ben, c'est pour qu'il apprenne. » Fit Harry comme s'il le défendait, mais en réalité il voulait se charger personnellement du compte de ce sale pourri !

Lily toucha le nez d'Harry de ses doigts et appuya légèrement. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

« Mais ça va pas, ça fait mal ! »

« Oh là là, on dirait bien que tu as une fracture ! » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Mais non, c'est juste un bleu. » Rassura Harry.

« Un bleu ? Un bleu ? Mets tes lunettes pour commencer et tu verras peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un simple bleu ! » S'insurgea la rouquine.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je mette mes lunettes, non seulement elles sont abîmées mais en plus ça me fait un mal de chien ! »

« Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, c'est une fracture ! »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si ! »

« Désolé… »

« Mais s… Quoi ? »

« … … Désolé… … » Répéta Harry tout bas, la tête baissée.

« Désolé de quoi ? » Demanda Lily.

« Ben… Tu sais… »

« Non, je ne sais pas justement. »

« Pour hier… Désolé pour hier… De t'avoir parlé comme ça et… D'avoir laisser Zoé et les petits seuls sans avoir fermer la porte… Je ferais gaffe la prochaine fois… »

Il y eut un silence entre Harry et sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'avance et le prenne dans ses bras. Harry lui retourna son étreinte et enfoui son visage dans son cou en souriant. Il avait réussi, il s'était excusé, et bizarrement ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible… Peut-être que le fait d'avoir vécu une telle humiliation à l'infirmerie avait relativisé la situation avec sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois excusé. Et pardon pour la gifle. » Fit-elle en caressant le dos de son fils.

« Oh, c'est rien, je l'ai à peine sentit. » Se moqua-t-il.

Lily sourit puis s'occupa de désinfecté le nez d'Harry qui continuait de clamer que ce n'était rien. Elle finit par abdiquer tout en lui faisant promettre que s'il avait trop mal il le lui dirait. En contre-partit, il avait récupéré ses lentilles, bien que pour l'instant ses yeux lui empêchait de les porter.


	5. Chapter 5: Coup de baise et provocation

Bonjour à toutes!

Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai deux jours de retard sur la publication du chapitre 5, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'updater. Je l'ai fais pour Emotional Blackmail, mais j'ai dû le faire en vitesse :S

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que cette suite, bien que plus courte vous plairas!

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews (je ne me lasse pas de les lire!) et je remercie également les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

A propos du chap'5... Et bien, on peut dire qu'Harry se "venge" de ce qu'il s'est passé à sa dernière confrontation avec Tom. D'ailleurs, désolée pour celles qui apprécient ce dernier, mais il n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre :S

Bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant :)

Good reading...

**Titre:** Coup de baise et provocation anonyme

**Rating:** M! Pour le langage et... Pour lemon... Mais sans doute pas celui que vous attendez :)

**Disclaimer:** J'ai la désagréable sensation de me répéter xD l'univers d'HP est à J.K.R, ne m'appartient que l'intrigue de l'histoire et le personnage de Devon.

* * *

Une semaine et deux jours étaient passés depuis le dernier interlude entre Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Les trois fois ou Harry s'était blessé en jouant au basket, il s'était fait soigné par Pansy, et il avait nettement préféré cela. Son nez allait beaucoup mieux, comme il l'avait dit à sa mère, ce n'était qu'un méchant hématome, et même s'il avait encore une douleur lorsqu'il le touchait et qu'il était encore légèrement bleuté, Harry était tout de même en bonne voie de guérison. Idem pour ses yeux. Seul son œil gauche avait encore une veine rouge qui zébrait sa magnifique couleur émeraude, mais il avait pu recommencer à porter ses lentilles au bout de trois jours. Le seul inconvénient était que son œil le piquait légèrement tout au long de la journée, mais à part ça et quelques bleus qu'il s'était fait durant la semaine, Harry se portait bien.

Il n'avait pas oublié la cuisante humiliation et l'ouverture de guerre qu'avait faite Riddle, au contraire, il s'était clairement préparé à l'affronter une prochaine fois, seulement, s'il pouvait éviter un conflit dans les prochains jours, il le faisait. De toute manière, il allait le revoir le Mercredi qui suivait, étant donné que les jumeaux avaient leur deuxième visite médicale de programmée.

La sonnerie annonçant la première pause de la journée retentit dans le lycée, faisant soupirer de soulagement les élèves.

« C'est Noëlll ! » S'exclama joyeusement Theodore en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac une fois qu'il ne restait plus que ses amis dans la salle.

Mr. Flitwick jeta un regard à Theodore, laissant apparaître sur son visage l'inquiétude quant à la santé mentale de ce petit. Harry sourit en secouant la tête, l'air désespéré, Blaise ricana sur la connerie de son ami et les autres se contentèrent de sourire.

Une fois que les adolescents eurent tous ranger leurs affaires, ils sortirent de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent sur leur petite tribune attitrée, certains sortant une cigarette.

« Haaa, naonn, heuheuuuu, j'ai plus d'feu ! »

« T'as plus d'cheveux ? » S'étonna Pansy.

« Plus de FEU… » Rectifia Theo.

« Ah, j'me disais aussi… »

« Haha, Theo la boule à zéro, c'est pas mal ! » S'exclama Blaise avant d'allumer sa clope.

« Ahh, mon Dieu, il doit être moche sans cheveux ! » Répliqua Pansy.

« … Fuck… » Fit Theo pour toute réponse.

« Woouaaaaaïe… »

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! » Fit Pansy, les yeux écarquillés vers l'objet de ses désirs.

« C'était Draco qui baillait comme un hippopotame. » Expliqua Blaise en souriant.

« Voilà qui compromettrait ton image de sex-symbol Draco, il n'y aurait plus qu'Harry qui nourrirait les fantasmes les plus fous de toutes les poufiasses de cette école. » Fit Pansy.

« Je suis sur qu'Harry n'en serait absolument pas dérangé. » Fit remarquer Blaise.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. En fait, depuis le début de la discussion, il était plus occupé à lorgner avec mépris une certaine personne que de suivre les délires de ses amis.

« Harry, ta cigarette va brûler dans ta main. » Fit remarquer Pansy.

Harry ne répondit toujours pas, fixant toujours la même personne, serrant quelque peu les dents.

« Harry ? » Appela Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette pute à regarder ma sœur comme ça ! » Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Tous rivèrent alors leurs regards vers l'endroit ou semblait être la personne tant haïe, mais seul Draco sut de qui il parlait.

« J'te jure Draco, je vais la tuer cette pouffe, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la regarde comme ça ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ta sœur est bien plus forte autant physiquement que mentalement, alors elle ne risque rien. Et puis elle est très populaire dans le lycée, cette débile écervelée ne risque pas d'aller s'attaquer à elle. »

« Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'elle a contre elle ! »

« De la jalousie. »

« De la jalousie ? » Répéta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Évidemment, ta sœur a tout pour être enviée. Non seulement elle est proche de toi – logique, c'est ta sœur – mais en plus c'est une des filles les plus populaire de l'école. »

« Pas étonnant, quand on à un frère qui s'appelle Harry Potter. » Glissa Theo dans la conversation.

« Tu crois que si elle est aussi populaire c'est parce qu'elle est ma sœur ? »

« Oui, exactement. » Affirma Theo.

« Donc, en gros elle vit dans mon ombre. »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! Ta sœur à son caractère et sa personnalité bien à elle et elle à merveilleusement bien su se distinguer. » Expliqua patiemment Theodore.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux toi, hein ? » Fit Blaise ironiquement.

« Erk, quelle horreur ! »

Les autres rigolèrent tandis qu'Harry regardait toujours pensivement celle qui lorgnait sa sœur.

« Tu parlais de qui au fait Harry ? » Demanda Pansy.

« De la belette fille. »

« Ohh, Ginny Weasley… »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Je ne savais pas que ta haine pour son frère allait jusqu'à elle. » Fit-elle étonnée.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'écraser sa cigarette déjà bien consumée sous sa semelle.

De petits gémissements plaintifs attirèrent son attention et il se tourna vers Theo, qui, d'un air profondément malheureux regardait sa montre.

« Ça va sonner dans une minute… » Expliqua-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Faisant sursauter Theo, la sonnerie retentit soudainement. Ils se levèrent tous et balancèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules.

« Je crois que ta montre retarde Theo. » Rit Blaise en descendant de la tribune.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bâtiment ou ils avaient cour, traînant des pieds de démotivation. Un peu en retrait, Harry regardait son portable pour vérifier ses messages lorsqu'il aperçu son frère, Devon qui trottinait joyeusement à contre-sens. Il l'interpella et le petit rouquin arriva vers lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça, tu as l'air tellement… Heureux. » Fit Harry, déconcerté.

« Oui, je vais à l'infirmerie. » Répondit Devon, sautillant sur ses pieds.

« Ah oui… Et ça te plaît à ce que je vois… »

« Oui, oui ! »

Devon repartit alors vers l'infirmerie, continuant de trottiner tout en laissant échapper des « la la la » joyeux de sa bouche.

« Attends, Devon ! » Appela Harry en le rattrapant. « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu aimes autant y aller ? »

« Parce que Tom est trop sympa, il me donne toujours pleins de sucettes à chaque fois que je vais le voir. »

« Super pour un infirmier. » Répliqua Harry, levant un sourcil sceptique. « Bon, mais à part le fait qu'il te donne constamment des sucreries, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le trouves sympa, si ? »

« Bien sur ! Il est super gentil Tom. »

Harry ne dit plus rien, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi diable est-ce que la plupart des élèves qui connaissaient le nouvel infirmier le trouvaient sympa ?

« Wow, tu as vu le nouvel assistant de Mme Pomfrey ! »

« Ouiii, oh il est tellement sexyyyyy ! »

« Graaave, en plus il est trop gentil ! »

« La dernière fois il a dit que ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux m'allait bien ! »

« Waaaawouh, tu en as de la chance ! Moi aussi je veux me faire draguer par lui ! »

Harry soupira en entendant ces deux pouffiasses passer à côté de lui, avant de demander à son frère pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait de cet air aussi fier.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à le trouver sympa ce type. » Expliqua Devon.

« Oui, je vois ça, mais je ne le comprends pas. »

« Moi, c'est toi que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? »

« Mais, c'est un conard, un enculé, un sale sadique qui aime ridiculiser et qui aime voir souffrir les autres ! »

Devon toisa son frère, les yeux ronds comme des billes, sincèrement étonné.

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sur ! Si j'te l'dit ! »

Devon parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de repartir en trottinant, toujours avec son sourire niais coller aux lèvres.

« Je m'en fiche, il ne l'est pas avec moi ! »

« Ah bah bravo, merci pour la solidarité fraternelle, hein. »

Il entendit son jeune frère rire d'une façon vraiment douteuse puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il se rendit à son cours d'Histoire.

« Et sinon, tes activités extrascolaires, quelles sont-elles ? »

La jeune fille à qui Harry faisait la cour, une certaine Lavander Brown – vraie godiche blonde sans cervelle – gloussa sous l'évidente drague d'Harry, qui réprima tout juste une grimace. Dieu qu'il détestait les filles comme ça, malheureusement, c'était celles qui demandaient le moins de choses et souvent les meilleures au lit – il fallait bien compenser quelque part leur cruel manque de jugeote. Mais aujourd'hui, si Harry avait décidé de sortir les sourires charmeurs, regards lubriques et mots attentionnés, ce n'était pas pour son propre plaisir. Evidemment, ça ne lui ferait aucun mal de se vider un peu – sa dernière fois avait été il y a plus de deux semaines, ce qui était pour lui très lointain – mais la principale motivation était de faire enrager ce rouquin débile. Oui, Ron Weasley en personne. Ce type n'était vraiment pas net pour s'être énamouracher de cette greluche. Cela faisait environ un petit mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils filaient le parfait amour, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il suffisait qu'il mette son grain de sel dans cette superbe histoire et hop, un point de plus pour lui. Néanmoins Harry avait hésité. Il avait trouvé l'idée plus amusante de sauter Granger, ce castor bouclé, après tout Weasley l'aimait et ce depuis maintenant plusieurs années, mais apparemment, Draco avait décidé d'en prendre la charge.

« Hem, on parle bien de la même chose là ? » Demanda Brown en papillonnant des paupières à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Ça dépend, de quoi tu parles toi, exactement ? » Fit Harry avec un sourire séducteur, rentrant entièrement dans son jeu.

Brown eut un grand soupir mélodramatique avant de continuer, l'air profondément déçue :

« Harry, heu, tu sais que j'ai un copain. »

« Hum, Weasley, apparemment… »

« C'est ça, et, tu vois, c'est que… Je suis assez attachée à lui… »

« Oh, je comprends tout à fait. » Fit Harry, sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Lavander, étonnée.

« Oui, évidemment. Seulement… Hem, je voulais simplement te rendre service. Je sais de source sur que ce balo_ hum, que Weasley est encore puceau, et qu'il n'arrive pas à passer le cap. Et je me suis dit qu'une fille comme toi avait sûrement des besoins d'ordre… Sexuels, alors pourquoi ne pas me porter volontaire. Mais bon, si tu sacrifie ta libido pour l'amour que tu as pour lui, c'est très bien, vraiment, je trouve ça super ! »

Alors qu'Harry allait s'en aller, ou du moins faisait mine de s'en aller, Brown le rappela.

« Heu, tu sais, après tout tu as sûrement raison. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal de me laisser un peu aller. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je le trahissais vraiment, il n'y à aucun sentiment entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Parfaitement, entre nous il n'y a pas de sentiments, juste de bons et longs centimètres… » Fit Harry, un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

La jeune fille sourit devant l'allusion du brun, néanmoins, on pouvait clairement distinguer une légère lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

« Rendez-vous devant l'infirmerie à l'heure de la pause de cet après-midi. » Lança Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

« Heu, mais tu sais, je n'habite pas loin de chez toi, je peux très bien passer après les cours, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit rapidement Brown.

Harry grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de ramener cette conne chez lui, dans sa chambre, dans son lit… Quelle horreur.

« Non, on n'ira pas chez moi, j'ai une meilleure idée. » Fit-il de façon énigmatique.

Sur quoi il tourna les talons après lui avoir lancé un « à tout à l'heure » plein de sous-entendus et rejoignit ses amis sur la tribune en bois à côté du bâtiment principal. La petite bande ne tarda pas à se lever pour aller à leur premier cours de l'après-midi : Musique. Mais contrairement à ses amis – qui se réjouissaient d'avoir un cours un tant soit peu tranquille – Harry était à mille lieux des cours. Il était plutôt concentré à finaliser son plan-baise de cet après-midi dans sa tête, impatient d'y être.

Le cours ne fut vraiment pas long, comme toujours, et les élèves repartirent de la salle détendus, prêts à aller se ré-exciter dans la cour. Harry avait été un des premiers à être sortit de la classe, suivit de près par Draco, Blaise, Theo et Pansy. Marcus et Millicent, eux, n'étaient pas venus en cours depuis maintenant deux jours et leurs amis n'avaient reçus aucune nouvelle. Mais pour le moment, Harry n'en avait que faire. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était son petit rendez-vous, là, maintenant.

Alors que ses amis se dirigeaient vers la cour, Harry prévint discrètement Draco qu'il n'irait pas en récréation avec eux et qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre de plus intéressant à faire. Draco comprit bien sûr le message et, après avoir envoyé un clin d'œil au brun, disparut dans la cour avec les autres. Harry se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie. Visiblement Brown n'était pas encore là. Il entra donc et, imitant parfaitement le gentil garçon timide, passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte qui reliait la salle d'attente à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfrey vint immédiatement à lui et il lui demanda gentiment si pendant qu'elle allait prendre sa pause café dans la salle des professeurs en compagnie des autres, il pouvait se reposer un peu sur un des lits. Étant un abonné de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfrey accepta d'un sourire amusé. Elle lui confia donc son infirmerie et, après s'être assuré que l'assistant n'était pas dans son bureau, il déboutonna son jean pour passer sa main dans son caleçon.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il avait en tout et pour tout moins de dix minutes pour sauter Brown, après quoi, les cours reprendraient et Mme Pomfrey, ainsi que son enculé d'assistant reviendraient. Il fallait donc qu'il soit déjà bien excité quand Brown arriverait, de sorte à ce qu'il la prenne et qu'il jouisse pour ensuite avoir le temps de finaliser son plan et de repartir. La tête pleine d'images toutes plus chaudes les unes que les autres, Harry prit sa virilité entre ses doigts et commença doucement à se masturber. Il se força à penser à des choses vraiment obscènes et excitantes puis, au bout d'une petite minute, quand il sentit qu'il était suffisamment excité, il arrêta. Et quelques secondes après, Brown arriva. Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et accueillit la jeune fille d'un sourire séducteur tout en l'invitant à entrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que l'on vient faire dans l'infirmerie ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Harry eut un léger sourire pervers en coin puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« J'ai une envie irrépressible de te pre… Hem, de te faire l'amour dans un endroit interdit. »

Brown rougit tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants. Visiblement, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Harry. Elle se laissa donc tirer à travers la salle de consultation. Puis elle fut surprise de voir que le jeune homme l'emmenait dans le bureau du nouvel assistant.

« Heu, tu veux qu'on le fasse ici ? »

« Oui. J'ai pensé que c'était un bon endroit. Après tout, toutes les filles d'Hogwarts fantasment sur cet enc… Cet assistant, alors je me suis dit que de te faire faire l'amour par un sex-symbol sur le bureau d'un fantasme, c'était gagner facilement l'allée au septième ciel. »

L'adolescente ne répondit pas tout de suite, enchantée de l'initiative de son futur amant. Finalement, elle eut un sourire lubrique et s'avança vers Harry, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'ils n'avaient que sept minutes. Elle se colla davantage contre lui tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant son regard à celui du jeune homme.

« Tu bandes déjà ? » S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée néanmoins flattée.

« Bien sur, j'ai eu la gaule durant tout mon cours dernier, rien qu'en pensant à toi. » Lui répondit Harry en collant son érection contre sa cuisse.

La jeune fille sourit puis sans autre préambule, plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui soupira. Il fut ravi de constater qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre de temps, car lui non plus. Et même si c'était le cas, ils n'en avaient pas. Il passa donc ses mains expertes sous la jupe de la jeune fille et malaxa sans beaucoup de douceur ses fesses tout en collant son bassin contre le sien. Il sourit en la sentant frissonner et en l'entendant soupirer. Au moins elle appréciait, c'était déjà ça.

Brisant leur baiser Harry dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille qui tourna sa tête d'un côté afin de lui laisser plus de champ libre. Il fit ensuite glisser son sous-vêtement jusqu'à mi-cuisses et dépourvu de tendresse enfonça un doigt en elle. Lavander gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur tout en s'accrochant au jeune homme. Celui-ci imprima un mouvement de vas-et-viens durant quelques secondes avant de mettre un deuxième doigt. En tout les cas, la blonde eut l'air d'apprécié. Elle remua des hanches impatiemment et Harry sentit la familière cyprine tiède couler sur ses phalanges et sur sa main. La devinant plus que prête, Harry retourna l'adolescente face au bureau. Elle agrippa ses mains fermement au bois ciré et arqua son dos, présentant de façon purement animale son arrière-train, n'attendant qu'une seule chose : Qu'il la mette profondément et qu'il la remplisse par la suite.

Excité par cette vision sauvagement attirante, Harry retira son jean et son boxer qui atterrirent sur ses chevilles avant d'agripper brusquement les hanches de Lavander, y rentrant ses ongles. Puis, sans douceur, sans délicats baisers dans le cou et sans même la prévenir, il enfonça violemment son membre érigé en elle. Harry ne sut pas bien si elle criait de plaisir, de douleur ou bien des deux, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, au contraire, allant même jusqu'à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec ses violents coups de butoirs.

Harry tira un peu plus le bassin de la blonde vers le sien, rentrant très profondément en elle et laissant échapper un soupire. Il voyait Lavander griffer le bureau de Riddle, gémissant à tout vas et le visage orienté vers un seul et même point depuis le début. Curieux, Harry chercha du regard ce qui pouvait autant captivé celui de la jeune fille avant de tomber sur un cadre-photo, posé sur un coin du bureau. Celui-ci représentait Riddle lui-même, enlaçant une jeune femme au visage pâle et aux joues creuses – qui, étrangement, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un –, de longs cheveux frisés et ébouriffés retombant sur ses épaules. Aussitôt, la colère envahit Harry et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il accéléra ses mouvements de bassins, sans lâcher du regard la photo de Riddle. Il le fixait d'un air haineux et serrait les dents, l'envoyant mentalement se faire mettre en enfer.

Un long gémissement de Lavander le fit redescendre sur terre. Harry donna encore trois grands coups de reins et il sentit son sexe vibrer dans les entrailles de l'adolescente. Immédiatement, il se retira et se déversa en un long et puissant jet sur le bureau de l'assistant, souriant d'un air pervers et mauvais.

Harry tourna son visage vers l'horloge murale pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une minute avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Il remonta son boxer sur ses hanches puis son jean qu'il rattacha. Lavander faisait de même, les joues rouges et le souffle encore court. Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de la semence qui recouvrait le bureau de Riddle. Une fois rhabillée, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire en déposant un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres.

« C'était peut être un peut trop bestial mais… J'ai aimé. Si tu es partant pour recommencer, dis-le-moi, je m'arrangerais pour éloigner Ron. »

Harry rentra dans son jeu et lui rendit son sourire avant d'acquiescer. La jeune fille sortit ensuite de la pièce tout en s'arrangeant les cheveux. Rapidement, Harry s'empara d'un post-it puis d'un stylo et écrivit en une grossière écriture : Que se soit mon foutre ou le votre, cette-fois-ci je ne viendrais pas le nettoyer !

Le mettant en évidence, il sortit du bureau, souriant d'un air fier et alla rejoindre la blonde qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie alors que la sonnerie retentissait.


	6. Chapter 6: Réactions déconcertantes

Bonjour, et bienvenu sur le chapitre 6 d'A.E.P =D

Je sais, j'aurais dû poster hier mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Enfin bon, j'ai juste un jour de retard, c'est mieux que la dernière fois^^

Comme à chaque début de chapitre, je remercie mes revieweurs, qui sont pour la plupart anonymes et à qui donc je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Pour rassurer tout de même certains je certifie que cette histoire aboutira à du Tom/Harry, sur ça, pas d'inquiétude!

Par rapport à ce chapitre, ce n'est pas un des plus intéressants ni un des plus remplis en action, mais l'histoire a besoin de chapitre comme celui-ci pour avancer :S

En revanche, je peux vous dire que le chapitre 7 promet ;P

Sur ce, en attendant vos prochaines reviews, good reading ;)

**Titre:** Réactions déconcertantes

**Rating:** Un petit T, le jeu se calme un peu dans ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'a changé, tout est à J.K.R en dehors de l'intrigue de l'histoire, la fratrie d'Harry, soit Zoé, Devon, Damon et Kelly ainsi que le personnage de Toradora dont seul le nom est mentionné pour l'instant.

* * *

Une main pâle passa par-dessus la tête ébouriffée d'Harry encore endormit et s'empara de son portable pour éteindre le réveil avant de retomber mollement en plein sur le visage du brun. Celui-ci émit une exclamation de douleur et porta immédiatement ses mains à son nez qu'il massa.

« Putain Draco c'est la dernière fois que tu dors avec moi ! »

Ledit Draco bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans faire attention à son ami. Il se tourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête blonde sous son oreiller. Soupirant d'agacement, Harry tendit son bras pour attraper son propre portable, fit coulisser le clapet et s'autorisa un quart d'heure de plus pour dormir en réglant son alarme. Il se tourna ensuite lui aussi sur le ventre avant de remonter sa couette sur sa tête. Malheureusement pour les deux adolescents, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se rendormir qu'une tornade brune et décoiffée déboula dans la chambre d'Harry avant de sauter sur son lit.

« Allez, on se réveille les gars, c'est l'heure ! »

« Rahh mais Zoé dégage merde ! » Grogna Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Pour toute réponse, Zoé tira de toutes ses forces sur la couette et découvrit donc les deux corps alléchants de son frère et de Draco. C'est de façon très discrète, comme si elle avait peur qu'ils la prennent en flagrant délit, qu'elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la silhouette longiligne du blond, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir.

« Zoé ! » S'exclama Harry en se redressant. « Putain mais tu me fais chier, rends-moi ma couette ! »

« Non, hors de question, il est dix heures sept, ils faut que vous vous leviez. »

« On a encore un quart d'heure pour… Dix heures sept ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne commences pas à neuf heures le lundi toi ? »

L'adolescente feint de tousser dans ses mains et de garder difficilement les yeux ouverts.

« Je suis malade aujourd'hui… »

« Quelle grosse mythomane. » Railla Harry.

« Oh mais merde fermez vos putains de gueules, je dors moi ! » S'exclama Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

Zoé eut un large sourire. Elle monta à califourchon sur l'ami de son frère et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Naonnn, pas mes cheveux ! » S'écria Draco en se redressant comme il put. « Mais descends de là toi ou ce sont tes cheveux que je vais ébouriffer ! »

« Oh mais je ne demande que ça. » Répondit innocemment Zoé.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai que toi tu les aimes avec du volume. »

A nouveau, Draco bailla bruyamment tout en se tournant avec quelques difficultés sur le dos, la jeune fille n'avait quant à elle pas amorcé un seul geste pour l'aider et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer en s'apercevant de leur position plus qu'incongrue. Harry, lui, leva un sourcil septique en direction des deux autres avant de claquer sa main sur le visage de son ami.

« Ça ne te dérange pas toi d'avoir ma sœur à califourchon sur toi ? »

Draco repoussa la main du brun avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Zoé et haussa les sourcils.

« Bah non, ça devrait ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et alors que la brune amorçait un geste pour se relever, Draco saisit fermement ses hanches et donna quelques coups de reins bien placés, gémissant le prénom de Zoé sans retenue, le tout dans une magnifique simulation de l'acte sexuel.

La jeune fille se retira de l'étreinte du blond de justesse avant que son frère ne se jette sur son ami. Ils roulèrent tout les deux sur le lit, se ruant de coups – non violents – ce qui fit sourire Zoé dans sa gêne. Ses joues quelque peu rougies, elle salua finalement son frère et Draco qui, trop occupés ne l'entendirent pas, puis ressortit de la chambre.

Les deux garçons ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes après, le souffle court, complètement décoiffés et des futurs hématomes sur le corps.

« Tu sais Harry, » commença Draco en reprenant sa respiration, allongé sur le dos. « Tranquillise-toi, je ne toucherais jamais à Zoé. »

Harry eut un léger sourire, comme empreint de gratitude et de soulagement, bien qu'il sache que Draco ne faisait qu'énoncer une pure vérité que lui-même connaissait déjà.

« Je préfère nettement Kelly… »

« SALE ENFOIRE ! »

Harry et Draco repartirent dans leurs jeux de mains, riant à gorges déployées, causant un bordel mémorable dans la chambre du brun. Le matelas finit en travers de la structure de bois du lit, les draps et couvertures au sol, la chaise du bureau ainsi que la table de chevet étaient tombées quant à l'ordinateur portable, posé sur le bureau il était à deux doigts de s'écraser violement sur le parquet.

« Ahh ! Mon PC ! Non, mon amouuuur ! » S'écria Harry en repositionnant correctement son ordinateur tout en le caressant.

« T'est un vrai taré toi. » Commenta Draco en souriant.

« Il à coûté plus de 900 euros ! »

Draco s'étira longuement en émettant une sorte de ronronnement, avant de se laisser mollement tomber sur le matelas, toujours en travers du lit.

« Tu as déjà remarqué que tu ronronnais quant tu t'étirais ? » Demanda Harry en remettant un semblant de rangement dans sa chambre.

« Oui, ma mère me l'a dit l'année dernière. J'étais tranquillement en train de m'étirer sur la plage, à me dorer la pilule au soleil et elle me sort « arrête de ronronner mon chéri. », le truc qui casse trop ton image de sex-symbol. »

« C'est clair… Au fait, heu, ce n'est pas pour t'affoler mais il est dix heures trente-cinq. Le bus passe à quarante-cinq.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard avant de se lever et de commencer à s'habiller avec des gestes rapides et maladroits. Ils s'enfermèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain durant trois minutes pour se faire le minimum de toilette nécessaire puis se contentèrent de ne prendre qu'un Actimel chacun avant de sortir au trot de chez Harry.

« Et une journée avec El, Caseï et Defensis. » Clama Draco en jetant sa bouteille vide d'Actimel dans une poubelle.

Harry lui lança un regard qui démontrait très clairement qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale, néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire et ils montèrent tout deux dans l'autobus qui était déjà prêt à repartir. Comme d'habitude, le trajet ne fut pas long et la bande d'amis se forma progressivement à l'arrivée de chaque membre. Le bus scolaire garé sur le parking du lycée, les élèves descendirent et se dirigèrent dans la cour. Harry et les autres, eux, allèrent bien évidemment sur leur tribune. A peine assis, Theo et Pansy sortirent chacun une cigarette et l'allumèrent, bientôt suivis par Marcus, Draco et Blaise. Seul Harry – qui n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une migraine en ce début de journée (Qui rappelons le, commence à 11 heures le Lundi) – et Millicent – qui n'était pas une fumeuse – ne firent pas de même.

« Comment ça ce fait que tu es venu au lycée en car aujourd'hui Draco ? Tu as largué ton chauffeur ? » Demanda Millicent en souriant.

« J'ai dormi chez Harry hier, et ne plaisante pas avec ça Milli, tu sais très bien que ça ne me réjouit pas de devoir me faire conduire par un chauffeur pour les longues distances. Vivement que j'ai mon permis. »

« Tu n'avais pas dit que ton père n'objectait pas que tu le congédie ? » Demanda à son tour Marcus.

« Si, mais pas ma mère… » Répondit le blond de façon résignée.

« Ah oui, la fameuse mère-poule. »

« Pire que ça ! Double mère-poule, mère-dinde, enfin ce que tu veux, j'te jure, c'est limite si elle ne m'interdit pas que je sorte « correctement habillé » sous peine de quoi je me fasse violer dans la rue… Limite si elle ne m'interdit pas que je sorte tout court en fait… C'est grave à ce stade ! »

Marcus sourit à la remarque de son ami avant de se faire refroidir par le regard noir de Theodore.

« Narcissa est une bonne mère, c'est tout ! » La défendit-il en tirant sur sa clope.

« Oui, et toi tu es un garçon qui fait un complexe cent pout cent œdipien sur la mère d'un de tes amis. » railla Blaise.

« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, on parle de ma mère là. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir qui fantasme sur elle. » Se moqua gentiment Draco.

« Je ne fantasme pas sur Narcissa ! » S'emporta Theo, écrasant sa cigarette sous sa semelle.

« C'est en quelque sorte ta mère de substitution, non ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, si on veut… »

La sonnerie finit par retentir, coupant court à la conversation de la petite bande d'amis. Ils se levèrent de la tribune, terminant leurs clopes et hissant leur sac sur leurs épaules avant de marcher en direction de l'établissement principal. Arrivés devant la salle de Français, Harry et les autres furent étonnés d'y trouver un remarquable tohu bohu. Avant qu'Harry n'ai put formuler aucune question, Dean Thomas et son ami Seamus Finnegan accoururent vers lui.

« Harry, paraît-il que McGo n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! C'est vrai ? T'es au courant de ça ? » Demanda vivement Dean.

« O grand délégué apporte-nous de bonnes nouvelles, je t'en prie ! » Supplia Seamus, les mains dramatiquement jointes.

« Non. » Fit le brun, les repoussant. « Je ne suis au courant de rien, je viens d'arriver, comme vous. Qui a dit qu'elle n'était pas là ? »

« Ron, apparemment une de ses amies d'une autre classe devait l'avoir ce matin et ne l'a pas eue. » Expliqua Seamus.

« Weasley ? C'est Weasley qui vous à dit ça et vous vous le croyez aussi bêtement ? »

« Ben… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait à nous mentir. »

« Aucune source n'est potentiellement sûre, venant de ce débile profond. Sachez-le. »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, Le professeur McGonagall arriva dans le couloir, les bras chargés de dossiers semblant peser assez lourd. Néanmoins, aucun élève ne vint vers elle pour lui proposer son aide, sûrement trop déçus de son arrivée. Sèchement, sans accorder un seul regard à ses élèves, elle ouvrit la porte de la classe et y pénétra, suivie par Harry et ses camarades. Une fois que tous furent à leur place, dans un silence de maître, la vieille femme les toisa sévèrement et parla haut et fort.

« J'ai avec moi les dossiers de stage. Comme vous le savez, suivant le premier que vous aviez fait l'année dernière, en troisième, vous devez en faire un nouveau en seconde. Nous en avons déjà parlé au début de l'année mais je vous le rappelle : vous devez chercher vous-même vos stages, dans la formation que vous souhaitez et vous contenir à vos choix une fois les papiers remplis. Si vous devez pour une quelconque raison rater un ou plusieurs jours de la semaine de stage, vous devez impérativement prévenir le lieu où vous vous formez puis le lycée, pour que l'on puisse s'organiser afin que vous rattrapiez vos absences. Si dans le cas contraire, vous ne prévenez personne, l'école sera tout de même au courant par votre maître de stage et vous serez en mesure de montrer à vos parents un bulletin raté qui vous fera peut-être, sans doute même redoubler. »

Sûrement pour appuyer correctement ses paroles afin de laisser planer la menace, McGonagall se tut, fixant ses élèves d'un air énervé.

« Son mec n'a pas voulu la baiser cette nuit ou quoi ? » Murmura Blaise à Harry.

« Monsieur Zabini, vous viendrez faire votre heure de colle aujourd'hui à 17 heures en permanence. » Claqua la voix sèche de la vieille femme.

« Quoi ! Mais on termine à 15 heures ! » S'exclama ledit Zabini.

« A moins que vous n'en vouliez deux ? »

Se faisant force pour ne pas riposter davantage, Blaise reprit sa position nonchalante, affichant une moue énervée et baragouinant un « Comme si j'allais venir » que seul Harry entendit.

« Bien, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois de Décembre pour remplir ces dossiers. » Continua la prof en distribuant le paquet de feuilles à chaque élève. « Les délégués sont priés de tous les regrouper et de les ramener en salle des professeurs. »

« Avec ce que je vais lui faire vivre ce week-end, Granger ne pourra plus se séparer de moi un seul instant, tu seras obligé de t'en occuper seul, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda moqueusement Draco à son ami.

« Roh la ferme, tu me rebute avec cette histoire. »

Le blond ricana avant que son rire ne meure dans sa gorge lorsque McGonagall lui lança les foudres de tous les Dieux Grecs à travers ses yeux. Draco attendit que la prof ait continué son chemin de quelques rangs pour lui envoyer dans le dos un magistral doigt d'honneur, accompagné d'une moue énervée. Harry pouffa avant de feuilleter d'un air distrait les pages de son dossier de stage, aucunement pressé pour cette période. Aussi, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et que quelqu'un entra, il ne prit la peine de lever la tête seulement après avoir entendue la voix honni de l'infirmier.

Lorsqu'Harry croisa les yeux noirs de l'infirmier qui luisaient étrangement en le regardant, il sentit une sorte de panique l'envahir. Se foutant des claques mentalement, il s'interdit d'éprouvé ce genre d'émotions en présence de l'homme. Riddle ne lui faisait pas peur, même après avoir éjaculé en plein sur son bureau ! Il se foutait complètement de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ou lui faire. A la limite, ce qui embêterait Harry serait que Riddle en parle à Dumbledore, mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucune preuve concrète que c'était lui. C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'Harry se tranquillisa, renvoyant le même regard à l'homme que celui-ci lui lançait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne le regardait pas avec haine, mais avec amusement.

Perdu dans cet océan de pétrole luisant, Harry ne s'était même pas aperçu que, sans même le quitter des yeux, Riddle avait expliqué à la classe – dont la majorité de la gente féminine avait gloussé dès son arrivée – sa présence ici. Tout comme McGonagall précédemment, il passa dans les rangs, déposant sur chaque table un nouveau dossier. Décontenancé par le regard amusé qu'il avait perçu chez Riddle et par le fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, Harry se rendit compte avec fureur qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait. Sa tête restait obstinément orientée droit devant, ses yeux fixant le tableau noir. Harry cilla en sentant la manche de l'homme frôler sa peau lorsque celui-ci posa le dossier sur sa table. L'adolescent attendit que l'adulte se soit éloigné pour poser un regard de pure inquiétude sur les nouvelles pages. Lisant sans comprendre la signification des mots, il parcouru des yeux le titre en gras puis les paragraphes qui suivaient. Il lui était totalement impossible de se concentrer sur son dossier, pas quand il venait d'avoir une réaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais eue envers personne. Harry n'avait pas osé le regarder droit dans les yeux de son habituel air hautain et fier. Il n'avait pas osé s'imposé, il s'était écrasé, s'était montré complètement lâche et l'envie sourde de se lever et d'exploser littéralement la gueule à Riddle lui souleva en puissance l'estomac.

Harry se passa une main moite dans ses cheveux, serrant les dents de colère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une forte douleur envahit sa paume qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait serré ses cheveux à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la main.

« Hé Harry, ça va ? » Demanda Draco en posant une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son ami.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se bornant à fixer le tableau de la classe en se massant la paume de sa main endolorie. Il n'écouta pas le reste des explications fournies par Riddle, ni celles par McGonagall et il souffla lorsque l'homme sortit de la classe, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Allongé sur son grand lit double, Harry regardait son plafond blanc, perdu dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il se soit calmé depuis le matin, lorsque l'infirmier était venu dans sa classe, Harry était toujours très énervé, mais surtout très honteux de sa propre réaction. Jamais il n'aurait dû réagir comme ça. Il aurait dû pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui offrir ce sourire narquois face auquel tout le monde se sentait gauche. Et ce qui achevait d'énerver Harry, c'était qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il en avait été incapable. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi à l'intimider, alors ce n'était certainement pas maintenant, et certainement pas cet homme qui allait réussir ! Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour qu'Harry ne sache plus agir comme il le devait ? En dehors de son physique étrange et… Il fallait le dire, très, très avantageux, en dehors de son arrogance et de sa fierté placée beaucoup trop haut et en dehors de sa connerie consommée, il n'avait rien, que dalle, niet, nothing, nada ! Alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que face à lui, Harry se sentait inférieur et quelque part, incapable de lui tenir tête !

De honte, Harry se cacha le visage de ses deux mains, comme si cette faiblesse qu'il avait eut se dévoilait aux yeux de ses murs. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire ! Harry n'était absolument pas prêt à rejeter sa personnalité et son caractère et il comptait bien le renforcer pour pouvoir écraser et ridiculiser Riddle autant que lui l'avait fait.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et retira ses mains de son visage lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il offrit sa permission et son père entra. James lui sourit, s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit de son fils.

« Tu as l'air fatigué toi. » Fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Hm. Non, pas vraiment. Énervé surtout. » Bougonna l'adolescent.

« Ah, et pourquoi ? »

Harry se redressa sur son matelas, soupirant puis regarda son père.

« Dis heu… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toi à mon âge lorsque quelqu'un s'annonçait plus fort que toi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je me suis mal expliqué. Quand quelqu'un s'avérait être plus… Fier, plus « imposant » si je puis dire… Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois que je peux… A vrai dire, ça n'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Je me suis déjà retrouvé face à une personne qui, effectivement se rangeait à ma hauteur, mais jamais plus haut. Tout simplement parce que je l'en empêchait. »

« Mais comment tu faisais ? » Demanda Harry en se rapprochant de son père.

« Je n'avais pas réellement de mode opératoire tu sais. » Répondit James en souriant. « Je restais fidèle à moi-même. Je savais qui j'étais, ce que j'étais et je n'avais alors aucune raison de douter de moi-même. Si je voulais être le plus fier et le plus hautain, je le pouvais. J'en avais la capacité, je le savais, ça me suffisait. »

« Donc ça n'est jamais arrivé que quelqu'un se mette au dessus de toi ? »

« Non, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus fier, égocentrique et arrogant que moi. »

James rigola avant de s'arrêter et d'afficher un air pensif.

« En fait, si. Peut-être bien… »

« Qui ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Rien, dans la mesure où je suis son père. »

« Ho… »

« Ouais, ça aurait fait un sacré grabuge si on se serait retrouvés tous les deux à la même époque… Mais j'aurais été au dessus de toi quand même. » Plaisanta l'adulte.

« Mais, et si tu avais rencontré cette personne, plus « imposante » que toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais ? » Demanda Harry.

James se tut pendant quelques instants, fixant le sol en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues, semblant en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Je pense que… » Commença-t-il. « J'aurais commencé par ne pas paniquer. Certes, je voulais être le plus « fort », mais après tout, si je trouvais mieux que moi, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. »

Harry grimaça.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je serais resté moi-même et que j'aurais constamment affiché l'air d'être sur de moi devant cette personne, afin de chercher à la déstabiliser. Puis j'aurais essayé de trouver ses points faibles et d'attaquer là ou il le fallait. »

Méditant les paroles de son père, le regard dans le vide, Harry acquiesça. Les points faibles de Riddle… Cet homme ne semblait en avoir aucuns à première vue. Comment les trouver ? Comment les chercher ?

« Je te souhaite bon courage Harry. » Plaisanta James.

Harry regarda son père qui affichait un grand sourire typiquement Marauderien. Lorsque James était rentré au collège, il avait fait la connaissance de deux jeunes garçons du même âge, nommé Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, avec qui une amitié profonde s'était installée dès les premiers jours. Ensemble, ils avaient fondés le groupe des Marauders. Toute l'école les connaissaient pour leurs nombreuses farces, leur caractère bien trempé, osé et facétieux et pour leur humour inconcevable. Alors si Harry avait besoin de conseil sur l'arrogance, l'égocentrisme ou la fierté, il avait trois choix offerts à qui s'adresser – ou plutôt deux –. Son père, qui était le plus simple étant donné qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Sirius, qui était son parrain mais qui vivait en dehors de la ville de Godric's Hollow et pour finir, Remus, le meilleur ami de Lily qui vivait exactement au même endroit que le frère de cœur de son père. Et pour cause : ils étaient gay et définitivement et irrévocablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Bref, je suis monté pour t'annoncer la visite de Sirius, Remus et Toradora ce week end. »

Le visage empreint de scepticisme d'Harry se fendit d'un large sourire à l'évocation de son parrain, à lui et à Damon, de celui de Zoé et de Devon ainsi que sa cousine, Toradora.

« C'est vrai ? Ils arrivent quand ? » Demanda l'adolescent, très enthousiaste.

« Normalement Vendredi soir. Ils resteront Samedi et repartiront Dimanche soir. »

« Génial ! » S'exclama Harry avant de continuer. « C'est Dray qui va être content ! »

« Heu, à ce propos, se serait assez judicieux qu'il évite d'en parler à ses parents… »

Devant l'air suggestif de son père, Harry acquiesça, sachant déjà pertinemment que Draco ne dirait rien de la venue de Sirius à sa famille.

Sirius Black était pour ainsi dire lié par le sang aux Malfoy. Très exactement, il était le cousin de Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Thonks et de Narcissa Malfoy, trois sœurs – qu'Harry ne connaissait que de nom en dehors de la mère de son ami – dont seule la cadette semblait se tirer sans trop d'encombres psychologiques. Draco, quant lui, était donc le petit cousin de Sirius, lui-même parrain de deux des enfants de la famille Potter.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, il commence à se faire tard et je me lève tôt demain matin. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit papa. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Passant sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son fils, James sourit avant de se redresser et de sortir de la chambre, laissant l'adolescent partagé entre la frustration que lui procurait Riddle et la joie que lui procurait la visite prochaine de son parrain, Remus et sa cousine.

Machinalement, il retira son jean, son haut et se glissa en boxer sous sa couette. Il souffla, agacé en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas retiré ses lentilles, mais ne se leva néanmoins pas pour aller le faire. Il ferma les yeux et, en attendant que le sommeil vienne le chercher il réfléchit aux paroles de son père.


	7. Chapter 7: Aire de jeu

Hello lecteurs de Torry =)

Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir une journée de retard pour l'update, mais décidément, le Mercredi, j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour moi :S

Pour me faire pardonné, je vous apporte un chapitre plus long que les deux précédents, avec de l'action et des confrontations entre Tom et Harry :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et que vous continuerez à me reviewer, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :)

Sur ce, good reading...

**Titre:** Aire de jeu ou front de guerre?

**Rating:** T, pour le langage qui ne s'arrange pas.

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K.R, sauf l'intrigue de la fic et Devon et Damon.

* * *

Harry se réveilla particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce Mardi 29 Octobre. Lorsque son portable sonna à huit heures, il s'en empara et le balança de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. La vitesse avait était telle qu'Harry avait eut l'impression que des ailes avaient poussées sur les côtés de son portable, sans pouvoir l'arrêter avant de rencontrer joyeusement le mur.

« Fuck ! » Cria Harry avant de s'enrouler profondément dans sa couette.

Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd lorsque l'on frappa à la porte et faillit à nouveau balancer l'objet le plus proche de lui quand la personne en question entra sans aucune autorisation.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda Devon, surpris par le bruit qu'avait fait le portable en s'éclatant.

« Dégage Devon ! » S'exclama Harry en se redressant.

Devant la colère plus qu'apparente de son frère aîné, Devon eut le réflex de reculer d'un pas. Néanmoins il ne referma pas la porte et fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Heu, qu'est-ce qu'il se pas(…) »

« Casse-toi de là ! »

« Ok, ok ! »

Terrifié, le rouquin referma illico presto la porte et se retourna vers son jumeau.

« Il a ses règles ou quoi ? » Fit moqueusement Damon.

« Va savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, cache ton portable. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que le sien est complètement explosé et il va nous demander le notre. »

« Alors là, il peut se toucher ! » Répondit le brun tout en partant dans sa propre chambre.

De son côté, Harry s'était levé de son lit et cherchait avec fureur de quoi s'habiller. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette corvée et partit directement dans la salle de bain après avoir lancer sur son lit défait ses vêtements. Il retira sans ménagement son caleçon et entra dans le bac de douche avant d'actionner l'eau qui sortit en un puissant jet brûlant.

« PUTAIN D'EAU DE MERDE ! »

S'écartant le plus vite possible, il enfonça son poing sur la poignée et jura de plus belle lorsque celle-ci se cassa, l'eau toujours aussi chaude giclant hors du tuyau.

« MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE JE SUIS MAUDIT CE MATIN ! »

L'adolescent sortit de la douche puis éteignit l'eau, grimaçant lorsque des gouttes s'écrasaient contre son visage. Il se redressa finalement, tourna les talons et sentit son corps partir à la renverse, ses pieds glissant sur le carrelage trempé. C'est de justesse qu'il se rattrapa au lavabo qui émit un craquement.

« Mais c'est quoi cette maison pourrie qui part en lambeau ! »

Une fois redressé, il entreprit de retirer ses lentilles – sans prendre la peine de mettre une serviette sur le sol – afin de les nettoyer avec le produit nécessaire. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'une des lentilles lui glissa des doigts pour rouler dans le lavabo mais fort heureusement, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne passe dans le siphon. Sans perdre de temps il la remit sur sa pupille puis il se lava rapidement le visage et, s'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille il retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Harry se traita d'idiot en observant les dégâts de son portable. Ce dernier était complètement hors-service, rien n'était à garder, tout à envoyer au recyclage. Énervé, il rejoignit le couloir, les débris de son téléphone dans les mains et héla son frère – le roux – qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de bain.

« J'ai besoin que tu me prête ton portable, le mien est mort. » Fit Harry et montrant ce qu'il restait du dit portable.

« Ha, c'est bien dommage. Mais le mien est aussi inutilisable… Plus de batterie. »

« Roh fais chier ! »

Harry descendit à l'étage. Il jeta à la poubelle son « portable » et prit une pomme dans laquelle il croqua à pleine dent avant de se tourner vers son deuxième frère, assis sur le sofa devant la télévision qui diffusait un quelconque dessin animé.

« Damon, mon phone est foutu, j'ai besoin que tu me passes le tiens. »

« Va crever. » Répondit-il sans se détourner de l'écran.

« Pardon ! »

Harry serra les dents et se mit à contrôler sa respiration, de peur de faire un geste dont ses parents allaient entendre parler. Or, ce n'était certainement pas le matin pour le chercher, et il se demandait vraiment s'il arriverait à contrôler sa main dont les jointures devenaient blanches à force d'être serrée. D'un pas décidé il s'avança et s'empara de la télécommande avant d'éteindre le grand téléviseur.

« Oh, excuse-moi, tu n'a pas entendue ma réponse ? Le bruit de la télé te dérangeait ? » Demanda ironiquement Damon. « Je répéterais avec plaisir : Non. »

Un rictus nerveux étira doucement les lèvres de l'adolescent qui dû orienter son regard autre part que sur cette tête brune – qui à son grand désarroi lui ressemblait beaucoup trop – avant de se ruer sur lui.

« Comment ça « non » ? »

« Non, c'est pourtant simple, no, nein, t'auras que dalle. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry dont la voix commençait à trembler de rage.

« Parce que c'est le mien et que j'en ai besoin ! »

Harry vit rouge et, la colère prenant le dessus il combla rapidement le vide qui le séparait de son jeune frère. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le col et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un cri à l'étage l'interrompit. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête d'un même geste vers le haut de l'escalier et Damon fut le premier à s'y ruer – après s'être dégagé de la poigne de son frère – pour l'emprunter, trébuchant sur quelques marches dans son empressement. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre. Une fois à l'étage, il passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule du jeune brun pour voir Devon, à genoux dans la salle de bain, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage ruisselant de sang.

Immédiatement, son jumeau se précipita sur lui, se positionnant à genoux à son tour et tentant de lui faire relever le visage tout en criant des « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé » paniqués. Harry, de son côté garda son calme – chose pas si difficile que ça pour lui, n'étant pas de nature vraiment protectrice envers ses frères. Il s'empara d'une serviette quelconque qui traînait au sol et, s'agenouillant lui aussi la tendit au rouquin.

« Putain de bordel mais qui est-ce qui a inondé la salle de bain sans éponger ! » Articula difficilement Devon dont la voix oscillait entre douleur et colère.

« C'est quoi ce vocabulaire… » Se contenta de répondre Harry.

Celui-ci se releva pendant que Devon plaquait la serviette contre le bas de son visage, son jumeau à côté toujours en train d'essayer de voir quels étaient les dégâts de la blessure – qui soit dit en passant semblait importante. S'apercevant de l'heure, Harry pressa ses deux frères.

« Ouais ben t'es gentil, mais je suis en train de me vider de mon sang là ! » Répliqua le rouquin avant de retirer la serviette effectivement imbibée.

Harry et Damon purent enfin voir l'état de Devon. Sa lèvre inférieure était complètement ouverte, avait doublée de volume et sous la couche d'hémoglobine on pouvait voir qu'elle virait en un bleu prononcé.

« C'est moche. » Fit Harry.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me soigne. »

« Tu te feras soigner à l'infirmerie, si on tarde trop on va être (…)

Soudainement, Harry s'interrompit.

« Non, pas à l'infirmerie. »

Damon fronça les sourcils face au brusque changement d'avis de son frère aîné. Se dernier se dirigea vers la boîte à pharmacie et en sortit une compresse et un désinfectant. Il ouvrit le papier de la compresse et, alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour la tendre à son frère, il se ravisa et la ramena à lui, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Si, à l'infirmerie. »

« Hein ? » Fit Damon qui ne comprenait rien.

« Allez, viens Dev', ils sauront mieux te soigner là-bas. » Fit remarquer précipitamment Harry en rangeant la bouteille de Dakin dans la boîte à pharmacie.

« Donne-moi au moins la compresse. » Se plaignit Devon juste avant que l'adolescent ne la jette à la poubelle. « Mais ! » S'offusqua t-il.

« Allez, venez, dépêchez-vous. »

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et alla chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il n'attendit pas ses deux frères et redescendit à l'étage, enfila son sweat, ses converses – dont il ne prit pas la peine de faire les lacets, trouvant moins fatiguant de les enfoncer à l'intérieur – et, récupérant sa pomme qu'il avait posé sur le bar, alla attendre les deux plus jeunes sur le pas de l'entrée.

Croquant dans son fruit, il s'encouragea mentalement à affronter Riddle lorsqu'il accompagnerait Devon à l'infirmerie. Oui, le destin avait très bien fait les choses en blessant le rouquin. Il pourrait donc ainsi se retrouver en face de l'adulte avant le lendemain et lui montrer qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le démonter, tout en cherchant ses points faibles.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin après le rêve particulièrement désagréable qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Rien qu'en y repensant, Harry se vouta très imperceptiblement, comme encore frappé par la honte. Il croqua plus avidement dans sa pomme, se remémorant comment, en gros cafard lâche et trouillard qu'il était il avait essayer de courir en tout sens pour aller se cacher dans des trous alors que Riddle, du haut de ses 1m80 – ce qui était vraiment GIGANTESQUE pour la petite taille ridicule du cafard – rigolait d'un rire sadique tout en frappant avec force le sol dans l'espoir d'écraser Harry. Et bien entendu, il n'y avait pas manqué. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de désarroi qu'il avait ressentit lorsque il avait vue la semelle noire – tout comme les yeux de Riddle – plonger avec rapidité sur lui. Il se souvenait encore mieux de sa petite voix – qui n'était en faite qu'un petit son perçant tout à fait ridicule et écœurant – qui criait le plus fort possible envers l'homme, le suppliant de relever le pied en sentant la chaussure qui commençait à le comprimer. Son portable l'avait réveillé pile poil au moment ou il avait entendu sa carapace s'écraser et qu'il avait sentit tout son petit corps mou se disloqué dans un liquide vert-jaune, et d'ailleurs il en avait fait les frais !

Frissonnant à ce souvenir qu'il désirait plus que tout enfouir au fond de sa cervelle, Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite ses deux petits frères descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il aperçut Damon qui enfilait sa veste et Devon qui tentait d'enfiler la sienne, comprimant une compresse sur sa lèvre qui semblait avoir encore prit du volume.

« Mais Devon, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une compresse ? » S'exclama Harry, irrité.

« Benf quoi, fauche bien qcharrête le chang. » Baragouina Devon.

« Mais non ! »

Harry s'avança et d'un geste brusque retira la compresse de la main du rouquin qui gémit de douleur.

« Hé ! Doucement ! » S'écria Damon.

« Toi l'moucheron ferme-là. Dev', si tu utilises une compresse maintenant, tu seras déjà un minimum soigné en arrivant au lycée. » Expliqua l'adolescent en jetant la compresse devenue rouge.

Il grimaça de dégoût en avisant ses doigts tâchés de la même couleur et s'essuya sur son jean.

« Ben heu… C'est le but, non ? » Demanda Devon, complètement perdu devant le comportement étrange de son aîné depuis son réveil.

« Non, absolument pas. Allez les mioches, sortez. »

Les jumeaux ne dirent plus rien et sortirent de la maison, Harry fermant à clé derrière eux.

« Heu, Harry, on ne l'auras jamais, il vient de s'arrêter à l'arrêt. » Fit remarquer Devon.

« Mais si on l'auras. »

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, Harry agrippa les hanses des sacs de ses frères, chacun d'un côté et se mit à courir, les entraînant avec force avec lui. Effectivement, ils réussirent à avoir l'autobus, mais durant les quarante six secondes qu'avait durée la course, Devon avait merveilleusement bien trébuché sur une pierre – à moins que ce ne soit le pied d'Harry – et s'était rétamé en beauté contre le trottoir, s'ouvrant au passage la langue face à l'impact que son menton avait subit. Lorsque les trois Potter entrèrent dans le véhicule, à bout de souffle, le chauffeur les regarda, inquiet pour Devon.

« Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait ça tout les matins. » Railla Harry en donnant un grand coup dans le dos de son frère qui eut l'impression que ses poumons allaient lui sortir par le nez.

Lorsque le bus scolaire se gara dans le parking de l'école, Harry se sépara de ses amis et envoya Damon en cours, tirant Devon vers l'infirmerie sans perdre de temps. Il ouvrit la première porte et pénétra dans la minuscule salle d'attente avant de frapper à la deuxième porte blanche. A côté de lui, le rouquin se servait de ses manches pour tenter d'arrêter l'importante hémorragie de sa bouche.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça au fait ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est mon crétin de grand frère qui m'a fait un croche-pattes ! » S'énerva Devon, recrachant par la même occasion un flot de sang.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. »

De mauvaise humeur, le plus jeune marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

« C'est de ta lèvre que je parlais. Comment tu te l'ai éclatée ? »

« J'ai glissé sur le lavabo… »

Imaginant l'impact et la douleur occasionnée Harry grimaça.

« Putain, y'a personne ou quoi ! »

L'adolescent sourit. Il trouvait cela assez amusant de voir son frère essayer de parler. Sa lèvre et sa langue étaient tellement enflées que l'on aurait dit qu'il avait un kilo de mie de pain dans la bouche.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit devant les deux garçons et comme l'avait espéré – seulement à moitié – Harry, ce fut Riddle qui les aborda. L'infirmier n'accorda cependant aucun regard à Harry. Au lieu de quoi, les sourcils froncés et l'air inquiet en dévisageant Devon, il les fit entrer dans la salle qui sentait fort le désinfectant. Harry – qui habituellement fronçait le nez à cette odeur – n'y fit pas plus attention, trop occupé à essayer d'entrer en contact visuel avec l'homme. Ce dernier qui apparemment semblait vouloir faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Bon, certes Devon était en train de se vider de son sang, mais ce n'était pas une raison, leur confrontation était tout de même plus importante, non !

Harry se renfrogna dans une moue boudeuse alors que Tom Riddle s'occupait de soigner le plus jeune qui, difficilement lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. L'adulte aspergea un coton de produit sans s'apercevoir que l'adolescent le regardait de la tête aux pieds, les yeux légèrement plissés, comme s'il s'attendait à voir une anomalie physique qui lui montrerait ses points faibles, ce qui était en somme totalement ridicule. Surtout que Riddle avait un physique irréprochable. Etrange, mais irréprochable. Et même par-dessus ses vêtements et sa blouse blanche, Harry pouvait deviner qu'il avait un corps très bien formé, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Non seulement cet homme avait le culot de s'opposer à lui et de… De le dominer – il grimaça à la pensée de ce mot mal choisit – mais en plus il avait de quoi être séduisant… Et si maintenant il se mettait à l'envier, ça n'allait pas du tout aller !

« Reviens me voir dans la journée si tu as mal, d'accord ? Et garde ces compresses avec toi. »

Riddle tendit au rouquin quelques compresses stériles tout en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à sa lèvre ouverte et à son menton bleui. Devon acquiesça en guise de remerciement puis se leva de la table d'osculation en rejoignant son frère.

« Vous êtes bien délégué de votre classe Mr Potter ? » Demanda sèchement Riddle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La veille, Riddle lui souriait d'un air amusé, ce qu'il n'avait pas compris au vu de ce qu'il avait fait le Vendredi précédent et aujourd'hui, il lui parlait comme si… Comme s'il avait loupé un épisode. Décidément, cet homme n'était vraiment pas net.

« Heu, oui… Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'oublierez pas de me ramener les fiches cette après-midi. »

Les fiches ? Quelles fiches ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait encore !

« Les fiches ? »

« Oui, les fiches, celles-là mêmes que je vous ai distribué hier en classe. »

Harry sembla quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées alors que l'assistant ouvrit la porte adjointe à la salle d'attente et y poussait Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea brusquement et lui lança un regard hargneux, auquel Riddle répondit par une légère incurvation des lèvres. Une petite fossette venait d'apparaître au coin de sa joue et le regard d'Harry y fut tout de suite attiré. Il avait toujours adoré les filles dont les joues se creusaient de fossettes lorsqu'elles souriaient, particulièrement lorsqu'elles LUI souriaient. Or, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un homme avec une de ces fossettes qu'il aimait tant, et tout comme il y a quelques secondes, il ressentit à nouveau cette même envie.

Il détourna le regard, se mordant l'intérieur des joues puis sans un dernier mot il prit son frère par le poignet et le tira hors de la minuscule salle. Il parcouru quelques couloirs avec son frère qui semblait le maudire intérieurement. Harry lui envoya un sourire goguenard puis, après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux ils se séparèrent et il arriva bientôt devant sa classe. Bien entendu, le cours avait déjà commencé et Riddle n'avait pas pensé à lui donner une note adressée au professeur. Tant pis, il n'y retournerait certainement pas. Il frappa un coup discret puis poussa le bâtant, se faisant accueillir joyeusement par ses camarades.

« Désolé Professeur Aurora, j'ai du accompagner mon petit frère à l'infirmerie. »

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie ces jours-ci j'ai l'impression… » Fit remarquer la femme aux cheveux noirs, posant son livre de science sur son bureau.

Harry souleva un sourcil suspicieux. Ca voulait dire quoi ça !

« Je suis joueur de basket, ça me semble logique. » Répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous avez une note ? »

« Heu… Non. Riddle n'a pas pensé à m'en donner une. »

« Mr. Riddle. » Reprit Aurora en levant l'index. »

« Hmm… » Fit-il en acquiesçant, se contenant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Répétez… Mr. Riddle. »

« … Quoi ? »

« C'est une question de respect. »

Une exclamation enjouée se fit entendre et Harry tourna vigoureusement la tête. Draco le regardait, nonchalamment assis et un immense sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Allez Harry, il faut que tu respectes tes aînés. Répète la bonne formule. »

« Vas te faire voir ! » S'exclama le brun en lui envoyant un doigt d'honneur.

« Mr. Potter, je ne tolèrerais pas plus d'insolence de votre part ! Allez voir Mr. Riddle pour lui demander une note. »

Harry tourna les talons, la mine lugubre et se fit rappeler avant qu'il ne traverse le seuil.

« Qui allez-vous voir ? »

L'adolescent se retourna et la dévisagea avec fureur. L'obliger à respecter ne serai-ce que le nom de cet homme…

« L'assistant de Mme Pomfrey. » Déclara-t-il en voulant reprendre son chemin.

« Qui est-il ? »

Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Si cette femme continuait, il allait finir par vouloir l'étrangler !

« Tom Riddle. »

« La formule n'est toujours pas correcte. »

Un nouveau rire s'échappa et cette fois Harry put constater que bon nombre de ses camarades tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur fou rire.

« Professeur Aurora, on ne va pas y passer la journée, « L'assistant de Mme Pomfrey » lui convient très bien. » Répliqua Harry, se forçant à garder son calme.

« Exactement, on ne va pas y passer la journée. Je vous ai demandé d'utiliser une formule basique pour nommer un de vos supérieurs, je vous prie donc de répéter, cela prendra une demie seconde. »

« Un de mes supérieurs ? Un assistant d'infirmerie ? » Ricana Harry.

« Deux heures cette après-midi en permanence Mr Potter. » Trancha durement Sinistra Aurora.

« Quoi ! Mais(…) »

« Si vous ne savez toujours pas porter le respect aux bonnes personnes à votre âge, je vais vous l'apprendre. Je vous attends à 15h dans la permanence. »

Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de classe, claquant fortement la porte derrière lui. Il laissa sortir de sa bouche une litanie de jurons avant de donner un violent coup dans le mur, provoquant un sinistre craquement au niveau de l'annulaire de sa main droite. La colère prenant le dessus, il n'y fit pas plus attention et il commença à imiter grossièrement et d'une voix maigrelette son professeur.

« Mr. Riddle, c'est Mr. Riddle que l'on dis… Mr. Riddle que j'encule bien profond ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que je l'appelle Monsieuuuuur Riddle… Mr. Riddle mes couilles, oui ! »

Il poussa la première porte menant à l'infirmerie, la faisant claquer contre le mur puis, sans même frapper poussa violemment la deuxième. Il vit Riddle, à l'autre bout de la pièce se tourner vers lui, d'abord étonné puis finalement blasé, comme s'il s'attendait à son arrivée.

« Il me faut une note pour pouvoir aller en cours. » Fit-il, le nez froncé sous la colère et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la politesse Potter ? » Demanda d'une voix calme l'infirmier.

« Oh arrêtez avec vos formules de politesses et de respect. Vous m'appelez bien « Potter » que je sache ? Alors j'estime être en droit de vous appeler « Riddle ! » »

L'assistant haussa les sourcils sans cesser de le regarder. Visiblement, il paraissait ne pas comprendre le sujet abordé par l'adolescent.

« Je vous parlais de politesse toute autre, mais il est vrai que quoi que j'utilise pour vous nommer, vous êtes en devoir de m'appeler Mr. Rid(…) »

« Allez au diable, tous ! Tous avec vos MR. RIDDLE ! »

Un sourire franchement amusé passa sur les lèvres de l'homme, creusant à nouveau cette fossette au coin.

« Ça vous fait rire ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir, donnez-moi la note, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, Riddle… »

Harry accentua particulièrement sur le nom de l'adulte, le défiant du regard de le reprendre. Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne bougea ni ne prononça une parole. Puis finalement, l'homme s'approcha doucement, d'un pas nonchalant et se plaça derrière Harry qui, par fierté ne se retourna pas. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et un long et puissant frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Riddle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je sais… Je sais que c'est vous… »

Harry grimaça, il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout cette proximité. C'était gênant et il aimait encore moins la chair de poule qui apparaissait sur sa peau hâlée et les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient imperceptiblement, comme s'il lui avait fait peur.

« Vous êtes un vrai clown, Potter. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils alors que derrière lui, Riddle s'était redressé et était revenu devant lui, son visage affichant un sourire narquois.

« L'aire de jeu est apparemment ouverte. »

« L'aire de jeu ? » Reprit Harry sans comprendre.

« Tout à fait… Vous aimez vous amuser, c'est inéluctable, vous me l'avez très clairement prouvé Vendredi pendant la récréation. »

Bien, enfin Riddle décidait d'aborder le sujet. Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire, s'en inquiéter.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout moi ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est la guerre qui est ouverte ! » Répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« La guerre ? » Demanda L'infirmier, un air sincèrement étonné sur son visage à la pâleur morbide. « Ce n'est pas un peu excessif comme terme ? Personnellement je trouve que « air de jeu » convient mieux à la situation. »

« Je vous l'ai dis, moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! »

« Et pourtant, vous jouez avec moi… Et j'aime ça. »

A nouveau, l'homme tournait autour du brun, sans le quitter des yeux, comme un vautour aurait fait en attendant la fin qu'il savait proche de sa proie. L'amusement perçant dans sa voix il se pencha à nouveau au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Surtout que je sais déjà pertinemment que je vais gagner. »

« Ah, vous croyez ça ! » Rétorqua le brun qui s'efforçait de garder son calme quasi-inexistant.

« Potter, j'ai 25 ans, plus de répartie cinglante et cynique que vous, plus de foutu caractère, plus d'intelligence… Je suis meilleur que vous, en tout point, et vous le savez. C'est ce qui vous énerve, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui alimente votre envie de jouer avec moi, c'est votre pile. »

« JE NE M'AMUSE PAS ! »

Harry fulminait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui. La capacité de l'homme à paraître neutre en toute circonstance, sa répartie pointue qui effectivement égalait la sienne ou bien le fait qu'il puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert à la bonne page ! Il ne savait pas bien non plus comment il arrivait à se contrôler assez pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et lui crever ses yeux noirs de cafards. De plus, l'homme lui faisait absolument perdre tout ses moyens, à croire qu'il avait raison, il était au dessus de lui.

Les dents et les poings serrés de rage, il cligna rapidement des yeux, affligé de constater qu'ils picotaient. Et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas son vaisseau éclaté qui le narguait.

« Alors que faites-vous Potter ? » Demanda Riddle de son habituel ton calme.

« Je compte bien vous prouver que je suis au dessus de vous ! Ce n'est certainement pas moi le soumis ! »

L'adulte haussa les sourcils. Apparemment le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué le double-sens de sa phrase.

« Vous êtes un bébé Potter. Encore un petit garçon, instinctivement et stupidement guidé par son égo surdimensionné et aveuglé par la colère et la honte. C'est bien dommage, vous auriez fait un parfait adversaire. Mais soit, je jouerais tout seul, contre l'imbécile que vous êtes qui veux désespérément se battre. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait que s'il ouvrait la bouche se serait la fin du monde. Il sauterait sur l'homme et le tuerait rien qu'avec ses doigts et sa bouche, ou plutôt ses ongles et ses dents !

« J'ai particulièrement apprécié votre dernier round. En fait, je me suis même imaginé la scène : Vous, vous masturbant devant mon bureau parfaitement ciré – il faudrait d'ailleurs que vous coupiez vos ongles Potter, une de vos mains s'est trop crispée dessus – en fixant le cadre-photo qui y trône, gémissant tout haut « Quand je serais grand, je serais comme Riddle » avant de venir en plein sur la surface lisse du bois. »

L'homme eut un léger rire qui tordit les entrailles d'Harry. Il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu rire et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela : Riddle avait un rire doux, presque cristallin qui détendait, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Il aurait largement préféré que l'homme ait un rire froid et cruel, comme sa sale tête ! Son rire… Encore une chose qu'il lui enviait maintenant !

« Il est vrai qu'au moins, je ne peux vous reprocher votre imprévisibilité, au contraire… »

S'en était assez, Harry perdait son temps à l'écouter déblatérer toute sortes de conneries plus débiles les unes que les autres. Il ne supportait plus de voir son horrible sourire narquois s'adresser à lui. De voir cette affreuse fossette se former pour lui et ses yeux briller étrangement en le toisant. Sans un seul mot il tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, les nerfs tellement gonflés qu'il pouvait les sentir palpiter sous sa peau, tout comme ses veines qui pulsaient le sang plus rapidement. Les mains tremblantes de rage, il sortit de son sac son paquet de cigarette, son briquet et alla s'installer sur la tribune de bois en attendant la fin du cours.

Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, un petit quart d'heure après, Harry semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Il arborait toujours un air énervé mais les 8 mégots à ses pieds montraient que pomper avaient fait redescendre la colère.

« Depuis quand tu es là Harry ? » Demanda Millicent en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« J'sais pas, dix minutes. »

« Et pourquoi t'es pas revenu en cours ? »

Harry se contenta de lancer un regard à Draco qui de toute évidence comprit le pourquoi du comment. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse davantage poser de question, Blaise sortit une fiche de son sac et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier la prit et s'aperçut que s'était la fameuse fiche dont Riddle avait parlé plus tôt ce matin. Il tourna les pages pour constater qu'elle nécessitait la signature des parents pour leur propre visite médicale. Harry soupira et pendant que le reste de ses amis posaient leurs fiches sur le banc, il chercha la sienne dans son sac.

« Tes parents ne l'ont pas signée ? » S'étonna Draco en allumant une cigarette.

« Moi-même j'ignorais que je l'avais cette feuille. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry retira le capuchon d'un de ses stylos et le mit entre ses lèvres, le suçotant et le mâchonnant. Il avait là un nouveau prétexte pour aller voir l'assistant de Mme Pomfrey, or, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Mâchouillant son capuchon de plus belle, il imita assez bien la signature de ses parents puis glissa sa fiche parmi celles des autres, juste avant que la sonnerie de reprise des cours ne retentisse.

La tête posée sur les genoux de Draco, Harry tentait de lui expliquer tant bien que mal que l'antipathie qu'il ressentait à l'encontre du jeune infirmier était complètement justifiée. Mais le blond ne semblait pas prendre en compte les dires de son ami. Baragouinant souvent des « hmm » et des « ah ouais, c'est clair » d'un air compréhensif, il affichait néanmoins des sourires moqueurs et levait les yeux au ciel. Mais trop emporté dans ses paroles, le brun ne remarquait rien, se contentant de grogner lorsque Draco bougeait ses jambes.

« Harry, tu sais, sincèrement je trouve que tu portes trop d'importance à tout ça. Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer, tout le monde sera content. »

Les sourcils froncés, Harry se redressa sur la tribune de bois et se tourna vers son ami.

« Il me défie. » Articula le brun comme s'il parlait à un gamin attardé. « Il est TOUT LE TEMPS en train de me défier, sans arrêt… Il veut… Il cherche à… A me battre. »

« Mais à te battre sur quoi ? »

« Sur moi, j'veux dire, sur mon caractère. »

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me raconte 'Ry. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un plat, ok, il a une sacré personnalité, et alors ? »

« Et alors jusqu'ici, c'est MOI, moi qui avait cette foutue personnalité et personne ne m'a surpassé ! » S'énerva Harry en cherchant dans son sac son paquet de cigarette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il te surpasse ? »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis Harry James Potter, l'unique, le seul ! »

« Putain… Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un avec plus de chevilles que toi. » Remarqua Draco en souriant.

« Vas te faire voir Malfoy ! »

Ledit Malfoy se mit à rire, secouant la tête de résignation. Harry ne changerait jamais…

« Bon, et si tu t'occupais de récupérer les dernières fiches ? » Demanda Draco pour changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ! Granger est aussi délégué j'te signale. »

« Oui, mais comme tu le sais, Granger est beaucoup moins appréciée que toi, pratiquement toute la classe à décider de te donner à TOI les fiches. »

« Ces putains de fiches… Fuck ! »

Harry s'arrêta là dans ses jurons alors que justement, Granger arrivait, déposant quelques feuilles sur la tribune.

« Se sont les fiches que l'on m'a rendues. » Fit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Hé ! » Héla Harry, la faisant se retourner. « Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toi ? »

« J'en ai marre de faire tout le vrai travail dans ce rôle de délégué, bouge toi un peu Potter. »

Alors que l'adolescente repartait, ses épais cheveux bouclés volant derrière elle, Draco éclata d'un rire fort.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est si drôle Malfoy. »

« Ben, peut-être le fait qu'elle te remette à ta place aussi facilement. »

« Personne ne me remet à ma place ! » S'indigna Harry.

Le blond haussa les épaules et, pliant les feuilles que la déléguée venait d'amener, il les fourra dans le sac de son ami avant de se relever.

« Allez, viens, le cours de Math va commencer. »

Soufflant de lassitude, le brun se releva également et suivit son ami à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, se préparant mentalement à affronter les deux heures restantes de la journée avec Severus Snape. Or, comme il fallait le supposer, ces deux heures ne passèrent pas rapidement et ne furent pas de tout repos, pour aucun des élèves. Même Draco, qui était assez connu pour son calme ressortit de la classe en jurant contre tout et rien. Pansy ressemblait à une veille furie aigrie et Harry, les cheveux échevelés et les yeux assombris semblait vouloir tuer la première personne qui se mettrait devant lui. Ce fut Blaise qui eut la bonne idée de détendre un peut l'atmosphère en proposant une partie de basket sur le terrain abandonné, au bord de Godric's Hollow. Pansy et Millicent refusèrent mais les garçons acceptèrent de bon cœur, Harry décidant de passer au dessus de ses heures de colles. Aussi, ses amis lui laissèrent le loisir d'aller rapporter les fiches médicales en salle des professeurs, décidant de l'attendre devant le lycée.

Le brun se dépêcha donc de parcourir les couloirs et toqua brièvement à la lourde porte rouge, observant qui se trouvait dans la salle à travers le carré de plexiglas. Il poussa le battant et pénétra dans la salle ou seul quelques professeurs y étaient, tous trop occupés pour s'apercevoir même de la présence du jeune homme. Au bout de la salle, il aperçut Riddle boire une gorgée de ce qu'il supposait être un café, avant de reposer son gobelet sur la large table centrale. Il fit le tour de la salle, l'idée en tête de lui donner ses fiches et de disparaître au plus vite mais l'assistant avait déjà prit refuge dans la petite salle attenante d'où se faisait entendre un bruit désagréable de photocopieuse. Soupirant, il décida de poser son paquet de feuilles à côté du gobelet en plastique et, alors qu'il amorçait un pas pour repartir, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le liquide noir qu'il savait de saveur amer, d'où s'échappait une faible vapeur blanche.

Il plissa les yeux et commença inconsciemment à mâchonner l'intérieur de ses joues et de ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard en direction de la petite pièce fermée ou il savait Riddle, puis aux trois autres professeurs de la salle, l'un corrigeant avec ferveur des copies, l'une triant ses papiers dans son casier et l'autre pianotant sur un des ordinateurs. Son regard retomba sur le café chaud. Soudainement pressé, il tourna rapidement et dans tout les sens sa langue dans sa bouche, activant ses glandes salivaires pour qu'un maximum de salive puisse en résulter. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer légèrement à chaque nouveau bruit de photocopieuse. Lançant des regards à chacun des occupants de la pièce, il se dépêcha de plus belle et, lorsqu'il eut assez de salive dans la bouche, il comprima sa poitrine et le plus discrètement possible, fit remonter de ses poumons le plus de matière acre possible. Il grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa bouche et il la mélangea brièvement avec sa salive avant de recracher le plus gros molard qu'il n'eut jamais fait en plein dans le gobelet, qui plongea et coula dans le café noir. Un sourire bêtement fier s'afficha sur ses lèvres pour se faner immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit une main froide se plaquer contre sa nuque et des doigts fins enserrés ses cervicales.

« Vous êtes vraiment vicieux Potter. » Claqua la voix froide de Riddle tout près de l'oreille d'Harry.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des autres professeurs sur eux, Harry essaya de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme le plus discrètement possible, en vain.

« Cracher dans mon café… C'est bas, et très puéril. »

Cette fois-ci, Riddle avait parlé plus fort, de sorte à ce que les trois enseignants lèvent la tête vers eux. La femme, qui n'était autre qu'Aurora Sinistra parût choqué au début, puis finalement fit un geste dédaigneux de la tête.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je n'en parle pas au Professeur Dumbledore. Vous viendrez en retenue Vendredi, de 14H00 à 15H00, à l'infirmerie même. »

« Je reprends les cours à 15H00. » Protesta Harry qui commençait à ressentir la douleur de sa nuque.

« Justement, je ne veux en aucun cas vous faire rater d'heures de cours. 14H00 à l'infirmerie Mr Potter, et vous n'êtes pas en position de Chicaner. »

Lorsque l'homme lâcha la nuque d'Harry, celui-ci se la massa instantanément, non sans lui lancer un regard frigorifique – qui ne sembla faire aucun effet. Et, sans un dernier mot à quiconque se trouvant dans la salle des professeurs il sortit, rejoignant ses amis d'un pas rageur.


	8. Chapter 8: Troubles

Bonjour à tous!

Je commence par m'excuser platement de cette semaine de retard, vraiment je suis désolée, mais pour des raisons personnelles je n'ai pas put poster la suite.

Il se trouve que Dimanche je pars pour les vacances de Paques, et je reviendrais le Mercredi 20 Avril, autrement dit le jour-même de la publication du neuvième chapitre. Normalement, si tout se passe bien je pense que l'update se fera, néanmoins, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'excuse d'avance.

Je suis aussi désolée de vous apprendre que je n'ai plus que deux chapitres écrits (sans compter le huitième) et qu'en ce moment, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me consacrer à mes fics. Je devrais pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour le mois de Mai, j'espère que vous serez patients =S

Bref, à propos du chapitre 8: j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, puisque comme je l'ai constater l'heure de colle d'Harry vous intéressait ;)

Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que les répliques sont au rendez-vous. Quant à la visite médical, elle sera pour le neuvième chapitre :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et attends avec impatiences vos reviews (qui me font toujours autant plaisir, merci beaucoup!) =D

Good reading...

**Titre:** Troubles

**Rating:** T, pour le langage (attention, ça commence fort dès le premier paragraphe du chapitre ^^')

**Disclaimer:** Cette phrase en devient récurrente... Tout appartient à J.K.R hormis l'intrigue de cette histoire.

* * *

« J'ai passé une semaine à chier. Cette enflure de Riddle m'a brisé les reins, je me suis fais engueuler parce que mes andouilles de frères n'ont pas su s'amener seuls à l'infirmerie pour leur visite médicale. J'ai dû faire quatre heures de colles Mercredi parce que cette pute de Sinistra a appelé mes parents pour leur dire que je n'avais pas fais les deux heures Mardi. Je ne peux plus jouer au basket parce que mon annulaire est bandé alors que je ne sais même pas ou, quand et comment je me suis fais mal et pour terminer, j'ai une heure de colle avec Mr-j'suis-blanc-avec-des-yeux-noirs-de-cafards dans approximativement cinq minutes. Plus merdique comme semaine, tu crèves ! »

Draco Malfoy, plus qu'habitué au tempérament lunatique et explosif de son ami se contenta de bailler et de s'installer plus confortablement sur la tribune.

« Arrête de paniquer. A dix-huit heures on finit les cours. Tu n'auras plus qu'à rentrer chez toi et te vider la tête des mauvais souvenirs de cette semaine. Chose qui devrait s'avérer facile sachant que Sirius, Remus et leur fille passent le week-end chez toi. D'ailleurs, je te préviens tout de suite que je m'incrusterais sans doute pour une soirée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon cher grand cousin viens à Godric's Hollow. »

« En même temps, tu as vu la famille de barjo qu'il a ? » Railla Harry.

« Non ! Mon hystérique de mère est barjo, ma folle à liée de tante est barjo, mon autre tante ça peut aller, moi je suis clean. »

« Hé ! Draco c'est de ta mère dont tu parle ! » S'exclama Theodore, outré.

« Oui mais je n'y peux rien si elle est folle. » Répondit le blond avant de continuer devant le regard noir de Theo. « Mais je l'aime ma mère, je l'aime, hein. »

« Surtout lorsqu'elle t'offre un nouveau portable toutes les deux semaines, sous prétexte que le tien est foutu alors que tu n'as simplement pas pris la peine de répondre à ses appels. » Fit moqueusement Harry.

« Je ne lui demande rien, c'est elle qui m'en achète un nouveau, je ne vais pas refuser. Et puis c'est assez cool, ça me permet de ne pas me lasser. Je reste deux-trois jours avec un Nokia N95, je change avec le BlackBerry, je prends pendant une petite semaine le Samsung Wave, je recommence avec le N95, et bientôt je vais lui demander l'I Phone. » Fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, c'est beau d'avoir du fric. » Railla Blaise en se levant, s'apprêtant déjà avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

« De quoi tu te plains ? » Demanda Draco qui l'imita. « Ta mère est un mannequin. »

« Elle me laisse tout juste de quoi me débrouiller seul et elle se garde tout le reste qu'elle claque en voyageant. »

Le son strident de la sonnerie les firent tous se lever, heureux d'aller faire une partie de basket hormis Harry qui semblait désespéré.

« De toute façon, avec ton doigt cassé tu n'aurais pas pu jouer. » Fit Blaise dans une vaine tentative de consolation.

« Mon doigt n'est pas cassé. » Répliqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Blaise haussa les épaules et traversa la cour vers le bâtiment des sports suivis des autres. Draco fut le seul à rester. Donnant une tape encourageante dans le dos d'Harry, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Dieu qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver une heure toute entière avec Riddle. Il en aurait pleuré de désespoir !

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Draco, compatissant.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » Fit Harry, maussade.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas y aller. »

« Je me suis déjà fait passer un savon parce que je n'ai pas été aux colles de Sinistra, je n'ai pas envie de réitérer, surtout au risque de me prendre le double. »

« Ça ne t'as jamais posé de problème. »

Harry se tourna vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment aperçu mais maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai : ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème de ne pas aller aux heures de colles ou encore de s'en prendre le double, et pour cause, il n'y allait généralement pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup le fait de s'être fait enguirlander et double-coller le freinait ? Parce que c'était Riddle ?

Harry secoua sa tête, se martelant mentalement le crane pour y imprimer que non, délibérément Riddle ne l'intimidait pas et n'était pas plus puissant que lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il y allait, c'était justement pour le lui prouver.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry salua son ami et entra dans la petite salle d'attente avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Et comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut bien évidemment Riddle qui ouvrit, un sourire étrangement satisfait étirant ses lèvres, néanmoins sans faire apparaître la fameuse fossette et Harry le remarqua tout de suite.

« Ah, Mr. Potter, je vous attendais. Vous tombez très bien, j'allais justement m'occuper de Miss Chang. »

Harry souleva un sourcil. En quoi cela tombait-il très bien au juste ? Perplexe, il entra et avisa Cho Chang assise sur la table d'auscultation. La jeune asiatique lui envoya un sourire auquel Harry répondit, sans se rendre compte que l'infirmier avait été témoin de l'échange et lever les yeux au ciel.

« Installez-vous dans un coin de la pièce Potter. » Fit simplement l'homme sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Harry ne discuta pas, fronçant néanmoins les sourcils et alla s'adosser contre le mur opposé, bras croisés et un pied relevé contre l'angle des deux murs dans une attitude provocatrice et désinvolte.

« Ne soyez pas plus ridicule que vous ne l'êtes déjà Potter, tenez vous correctement, on croirait voir une catin. » Fit remarquer l'adulte avec un rictus dédaigneux.

« Pardon ! » S'indigna Harry dont les joues prirent une vive teinte rouge. « Je ne vous permet pas(…) »

« Et moi je ne vous permets ni d'éjaculer sur mon bureau ni de cracher dans mon café. » Coupa durement Riddle.

Discrètement, Harry lança un regard en coin à Cho. Celle-ci semblait complètement perdue et lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

« Ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire les deux. » Répliqua Harry en gonflant le torse.

Riddle ricana et afficha un air moqueur.

« Cessez donc de faire votre paon devant Miss Chang voulez-vous. »

Serrant les dents, l'adolescent retint à grand peine de foutre son annulaire dressé devant la figure si parfaite et si blanche de l'homme.

« En ce qui concerne votre heure de colle, elle sera relativement simple. Vous allez vous retourner vers le mur et rester bien droit dans le coin sans parler ni bouger jusqu'à 15 heures. »

« … Attendez mais vous me prenez pour qui ! Je ne suis plus à la maternelle(…) »

« Mais vous êtes toujours un petit bébé de 16 ans guidé par ses émotions. »

« Non, sérieusement. Vous voulez que je copie des lignes ? Ou que je nettoie votre bureau ? Ou que je trie vos papiers, j'en sais rien mais une vraie heure de colle ! »

« Je veux que vous vous retourniez face contre mur Potter. » Répéta patiemment l'infirmier.

« Mais à quoi ça sert de me coller pour ça ! C'est ridicule ! »

« A vous apprendre l'humilité. »

« A m'humilier plutôt, oui ! » S'exclama Harry avec colère.

« Voyez cela comme vous le voulez. Mais retournez-vous. »

A nouveau, Harry lança un regard à Cho qui affichait le même air perplexe que quelques secondes plus tôt. L'adolescent souffla, agacé par le comportement ignoble qu'avait l'infirmier envers lui. Il n'allait certainement pas se retourner face au mur, de quoi il aurait l'air au juste ? D'un parfait imbécile. Et puis, on se savait jamais, peut être que l'homme comptait l'attaquer par derrière, auquel cas il serait en position de faiblesse. Et lui, il voulait voir Cho !

Or, l'homme semblait attendre qu'Harry se décide à se retourner et apparemment il avait l'air d'être très patient. Mal à l'aise, sentant qu'une fois de plus il finirait par être humilié dans cette histoire, il se passa une main derrière la nuque et évita le regard inquisiteur de l'adulte.

« Si vous voulez je peux rallonger votre heure de colle d'une de plus. Ainsi vous resterez durant deux bonnes heures debout face au mur, à contempler les défauts et impuretés du plâtre. »

L'envoyant mentalement paître, Harry se retourna, furieux et croisa les bras sur son torse, maugréant dans sa barbe. Derrière lui, Riddle eut un sourire imperceptible puis prit place derrière la petite table en face de la table d'auscultation, un stylo à la main et une feuille près à l'utilisation.

« Bien, je vais tout d'abord commencer par vous poser quelques questions Miss Chang. Je vous prierais d'y répondre en faisant fi de Mr Potter et je vous assure que vos réponses resteront strictement dans le cadre médical. Pour commencer, depuis quand êtes vous réglée ? »

Derrière lui, Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite de réponse et il devina que la demoiselle devait être gênée.

« Heu, de-depuis environ 5 ans. » Bégaya l'asiatique.

« Vos règles sont-elles régulières ? » Demanda ensuite l'infirmier.

« Oui, plutôt. »

« Abondantes ou insuffisantes ? »

« Heu… Je dirais, entre les deux ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry n'entendit plus que le grattement du stylo sur la feuille de papier, puis Riddle reprit.

« Miss Chang, êtes-vous sexuellement active ? »

Bien malgré lui, Harry sentit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues et il attendit la réponse avec avidité, bien que s'en doutant déjà.

« Oui. »

La légère note aigue dont la voix de Cho s'était animée fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Il était persuadé qu'elle aussi avait rougit à sa réponse mais il avait la désagréable sensation que ce n'était pas dû à sa présence dans la pièce mais plutôt à cette de l'adulte et aussitôt une pointe de jalousie le piqua. Très brièvement, il eut l'impression d'en vouloir à Cho et que sa jalousie n'était pas destinée à l'homme, mais bien vite il rejeta ces deux pensées sans même leur laisser le temps de se mettre totalement en place dans son esprit et discrètement, il se retourna un peu.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Questionna Riddle sans aucune gêne.

« Heu… Vous êtes sur que c'est nécessaire ? » Répliqua Cho qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Evidemment, je ne vous poserais pas la question sinon, croyez-moi, cela ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Cho afficher un air mi-offusqué mi-vexée avant de répondre : « Depuis un an. »

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle alors qu'elle rencontrait le regard d'Harry, se détournant bien vite et se mettant à mordre ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois en être étonné ou pas. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux délibérément tandis que Cho ouvrait la bouche, choquée. C'est qu'il était gonflé ce cafard. Harry n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pris au Professeur Dumbledore d'engager un infirmier aussi… Aussi incompétent et… Et aussi arrogant, aussi fier, aussi cynique et aussi séduisant !

Harry s'arrêta de respirer alors que sa dernière pensée faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Il venait vraiment de penser que Riddle était séduisant ? Seigneur Dieu tout puissant ! Ce n'était qu'un lapsus, un simple et vulgaire lapsus, il avait voulu penser « énervant ». Bon, il devait avouer que l'homme n'était pas moche, c'était un fait véridique mais de là à penser très directement qu'il était séduisant… Non, il y avait des limites tout de même.

« Utilisez-vous des moyens de contraceptions ? »

« Et bien oui. Heu… Jusqu'ici j'utilisais le préservatif mais je compte bientôt me mettre à la pilule. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas continuer avec le préservatif ? »

« Ça m'irrite. Je le supporte assez mal. »

« Avez-vous essayé des préservatifs sans latex ? »

« Heu, non. » Répondit-elle plus rouge que jamais.

« Et bien pensez-y, au lieu de vous jeter tout de suite sur la pilule. Vous êtes sûrement au courant mais cette dernière de permet pas la protection contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Et un joueur de basket aussi doué et aussi charmant que Cedric Diggory doit forcément se laisser aller à la tentation qui subsiste autour de lui. C'est un conseil : continuez avec le préservatif. »

Riddle était vraiment en train d'insinuer que Cedric trompait Cho ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête ! Non seulement Cedric Diggory était le garçon le plus sage, le plus noble et le plus sérieux qu'Harry connaisse mais en plus ce cafard n'avait absolument pas à dire ce genre de choses.

« Bien. Vous allez maintenant vous lever et vous mettre en sous-vêtement avant de monter sur la balance. »

La jeune fille rougit comme jamais alors que timidement elle se levait et commençait à retirer son chemisier, dos aux deux hommes. Harry, lui, se tourna encore un peu de façon à avoir une meilleure vue. Il ne sut pas bien pourquoi est-ce que durant tout le temps que pris Cho à se dévêtir, il prit garde à ce que Riddle ne la regarde pas, mais il ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce fait, se disant sans doute qu'il serait presque malsain que l'homme laisse courir son regard sur le corps parfait et alléchant de la demoiselle. Demoiselle qui, la tête baissée s'avançait et montait sur la balance les bras recouvrant sa petite poitrine.

Sans un mot, Riddle vint se mettre à côté de la jolie asiatique et un air sérieux sur le visage se pencha afin de voir les chiffres qu'indiquait la balance. Parcourant d'un regard malicieux le corps fin de Cho, Harry se dit que l'homme avait de la chance de voir le poids qu'elle faisait. Il aurait bien voulu se retourner complètement et marcher jusqu'à eux. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de détailler le magnifique dos courbé de Cho.

L'infirmier se tourna et eut une moue réprobatrice avant d'annoter quelque chose sur sa feuille.

« Vous avez quelques kilos en trop. Il faudrait songer à faire un peu plus de sport, ou bien à faire davantage attention à votre alimentation. »

Stupéfait non seulement par les dires de Riddle mais aussi par son manque de tact, Harry écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux alors qu'il voyait devant lui Cho se vouter légèrement, resserrant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bien qu'il ne puisse la voir de face, il devinait très bien qu'elle devait être rouge de honte. Riddle, lui, ne semblait pas se soucier de ses agissements et il retourna à son bureau afin de finir de gratter sur son papier.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabillez Miss Chang. »

La demoiselle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se revêtit prestement en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry qu'elle sentait brûler sur son corps. Une fois rhabillée, elle resta debout devant la table derrière laquelle Riddle était installé et attendit la suite. Durant encore quelques minutes il lui posa des questions, cette fois moins indiscrètes et moins intéressantes. Harry s'aperçut bien vite que Cho n'osait regarder aucun des deux hommes et que ses joues rosissaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à une question de l'adulte. Et à nouveau, Harry ressentit cette espèce de jalousie à l'envers qu'il refusa d'analyser.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Harry se sentait délaissé et cela l'agaçait. Riddle avait examiné et tester la vue et l'ouïe de la jeune fille mais, énervé d'être aussi royalement ignoré le brun n'avait plus lancé un seul regard à la belle asiatique, ne les consacrants qu'à son adversaire.

Lorsque l'homme mesura Cho, Harry se surprit à lorgner de haut en bas sa silhouette à lui plutôt que celle de la demoiselle. Riddle était grand et sa blouse blanche semblait davantage étirer son corps. Il avait de longues jambes qui suivaient des hanches étroites et qui lorsqu'il marchait s'accordaient parfaitement en des gestes presque langoureux, aguicheurs. Harry pouvait voir les abdominaux de Riddle dessinés à travers son tee-shirt fin et en remontant son regard il put apprécier l'effet que ce même tee-shirt faisait sur ses pectoraux. Continuant de remonter, il eut un peu de mal à déglutir en considérant le maxillaire et la mâchoire si bien taillés de son homologue masculin avant de se perdre dans la contemplation silencieuse des détails de son visage. Commençant par ses yeux noirs, passant par son nez droit et s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres pleines il espéra pendant quelques instants que veuille bien apparaître la fossette au coin des lèvres de l'homme, mais ce dernier n'eut pas un seul rictus et elles restèrent désespérément fermées et immobiles, presque pincées.

Puis finalement, Riddle prit la parole, tendant le carnet de santé à Cho en la saluant et Harry sortit de sa rêverie comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée. Il respira deux-trois fois avec force et ne s'aperçut même pas que Cho était partit lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'homme qui le dévisageait.

D'accord, il fallait le reconnaître, Tom Riddle était beau, et très séduisant. Harry comprenait bien pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles du lycée fantasmaient sur lui, mais la était le hic : lui n'était pas une fille, il n'avait pas à le regarder de cette façon et à en être complètement chamboulé. Il ne devait pas apprécié autant de détailler son physique irréprochable et de guetter l'apparition de cette fossette sur son visage. Il devait seulement continuer à se dire que tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de l'envie. Oui, il enviait Riddle d'être aussi beau, car bien qu'Harry lui-même fût un sex-symbol du lycée, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'adulte, il en avait clairement conscience et cela l'énervait.

« J'ai l'impression de revenir à notre première rencontre. Vous aviez le même regard subjugué en me dévisageant et je vous ai répondu d'arrêter de fantasmer sur moi. Mais apparemment ça semble plus fort que vous. Je suis sûr que vous rêvez de vous refaire une petite séance branlette dans mon bureau en fixant ma photo. Vous ne préféreriez pas que je sois là en chair et en os cette fois-ci ? »

« Allez-vous faire voir ! » Cracha Harry.

Riddle n'y était pas du tout. Harry ne s'était pas masturber devant son bureau en regardant sa photo. Enfin si, il l'avait regardé, mais pas dans l'optique de fantasmer. La seule vue de ce cafard sur la photographie l'avait rendu haineux, rien de plus.

« Vous vous imaginez des choses complètement fausses. » Fit l'adolescent avec dédain.

Pour seule réponse, l'homme leva un sourcil, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Alors il se leva de sa chaise et s'appuya contre son bureau, ses bras dont les manches de sa blouse relevées dénudaient ses avant-bras très pâles croisés contre lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? »

« Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. »

« Dommage. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de son homologue. Il se retourna complètement et le regarda avec perplexité.

« Je ne vous ai pas dis de vous retourner Potter. Vous n'êtes là que depuis une demi-heure. Alors je veux vous voir dos à moi. »

« Et comment je vais vous parler si je suis face au mur ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi être dos à moi vous empêche de me parler. »

Puis, levant ses doigts il les tourna sur eux-mêmes, incitant Harry à faire de même avec son corps. C'est donc en soufflant que l'adolescent se retourna. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait le rendre chèvre !

« Alors ? Expliquez-moi sur quoi je me trompe ? » Demanda l'homme une fois qu'Harry fut retourné.

« Dites-moi vous d'abord pourquoi est-ce que vous avez répondu que c'était dommage. »

« Ça me parait évident : j'aurais aimé que se soit la vraie version. »

Harry eut une exclamation choquée alors qu'il se tournait rapidement, dévisageant Riddle comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

« Quoi ! »

« On se retourne Potter. »

Avec la désagréable impression d'être un vulgaire pantin, Harry se mit à nouveau face au mur, fronçant les sourcils à la dernière réplique de l'homme.

« A vous de me répondre maintenant. »

Harry aurait aimé avoir plus d'explications, mais il commençait à bien connaître Tom Riddle et il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de plus.

« Pour commencer, je ne me suis pas masturber devant votre bureau. »

« Ah… Vous vous êtes auto-fellationner ? »

« Pardon ! » S'exclama le jeune homme en tournant son visage, répugné.

« Je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça. » Rétorqua Riddle avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Immédiatement, Harry concentra toute son attention sur ce tout petit creux sombre qui marquait la joue de l'homme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se passa inconsciemment la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, l'humidifiant. Or, ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'infirmier qui, souriant un peu plus souleva ses sourcils, étonné.

« J'ai de belles lèvres ? »

« Quoi ? Heu, je n'ai pas pour habitude de regarder les lèvres des hommes. » Rétorqua Harry.

« … Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est ce que vous faisiez à l'instant, non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait le choix entre répondre que non, il n'était pas en train de regarder ses lèvres mais dans ce cas, il devrait dire qu'il regardait sa fossette, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux, ou bien laisser passer. Il prit donc la deuxième option et changea de sujet.

« Je me suis envoyé en l'air dans votre bureau. Il n'y a eu aucune masturbation ni aucune auto-fellation, seulement de la baise, pure et simple et oui effectivement j'ai regardé votre photo, mais je n'ai pas fantasmé dessus. Vous voir m'a rendu juste encore plus en colère que je ne l'étais déjà. »

« Wow… Faites attention, ça va finir par tourner à l'obsession. »

« Oh, arrêtez un peu de déblatérer des conneries ! »

« Vous êtes un idiot Potter. »

« Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis cette fois-ci ? »

« La vérité. Vous m'avez raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé dans mon bureau. Comprenez que jusqu'ici je n'avais aucune preuve de votre culpabilité, même si je savais que c'était vous. Or, vous venez de passer aux aveux et il serait maintenant tout à fait possible que j'aille trouver le directeur. »

Harry se raidit instantanément. Qu'il avait été con ! Il s'était fait manipulé et son envie de rétorquer et d'avoir le dernier mot avait eut raison de lui.

« Dumbledore ne me vireras pas. Il me connait et connait très bien ma famille et(…) » Commença Harry dans une vaine tentative de dissuasion de la part de Riddle.

« Et je suis moi aussi son petit protégé. Reste à savoir qui il prendras le plus au sérieux : un adolescent de 16 ans arrogant, égocentrique et fier ou un adulte responsable de 25 ans, certes tout aussi arrogant, égocentrique et fier mais plus apte à manipuler les gens ? »

« Vous êtes vraiment un sale(…) »

« Calmez-vous Potter. » Coupa tranquillement Riddle. « Je ne vais rien dire au Professeur Dumbledore. Je n'y gagnerais rien, au contraire, je serais privé de mon jouet favori. »

« Je vous emmerde ! Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! »

Pour seule réponse, l'infirmier eut un rire franc et balança la tête en arrière, sa fossette plus creusée que jamais. Haussant les épaules il se redressa et adressa un sourire moqueur au brun.

« Pourquoi vous êtes aussi mauvais ? »

« Moi ? Mauvais ? » Fit Riddle, sincèrement étonné.

« Cho ne vous à rien fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez été si désagréable avec elle ? »

« Oh oui, Cho Chang. Elle vous plait, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là. Et ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Ça se voit que vous vous plaisez mutuellement. Et, laissez-moi vous dire Potter que vous avez vraiment de très mauvais goûts. Elle est certes belle, mais elle n'a aucune jugeote, pas la moindre once d'intelligence. Ce n'est qu'une pleurnicheuse, timide et superficielle et en lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens – par la simple présence de moi (1) – je vous l'ai montré à quel point. Vous devriez me remercier. »

« Vous êtes un sacré malade. Vous ne la connaissez même pas, comment vous pouvez dire qu(…)

« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les gens pour savoir qu'ils sont sans intérêt. » Rétorqua froidement Riddle.

« Peut être, mais ça ne vous permet pas de parler de cette façon à n'importe qui. » Se renfrogna Harry devant l'air fermer de son homologue.

« Je ne vous dirais pas que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, vous allez prendre la grosse tête, mais normalement vous êtes le seul à qui je parle comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi cette soudaine exception ? »

« Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je dis Potter ? » Commença Riddle, agacé. « Je voulais vous montrer sa pauvre et fragile personnalité inintéressante. »

« Bon, c'est bon ? Mon heure de colle est terminée ? Je n'ai plus envie d'en entendre d'avantage. »

Riddle fit mine de réfléchir en lançant un regard à sa montre puis répondit avec un sourire.

« Non, pas tout à fait, il vous reste un petit quart d'heure. »

« Pff, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça vous servait de me coller pour ça. Ça ne rime à rien… Je n'ai jamais passé une colle aussi peu constructive de ma vie. »

« Encore une fois, je vous le répète ça m'a servit à vous montrer la personnalité de(…)

« Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que c'était prémédité ? Vous avez fait exprès de me coller pendant la visite médical de Cho ? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry fixa l'homme complètement abasourdi.

« Vous êtes cinglé… » Souffla-t-il.

« Et puis n'oubliez pas que vous êtes mon jouet. J'ai envie de m'amuser de temps à autre. »

« Complètement jeté… »

« Alors vous avez remarqué nos points communs.. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a prit à Dumbledore de vous engagé ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de vous accepter dans son établissement. » Termina Riddle, narquois.

Harry se tut. Ça ne servait à rien de parler avec cet homme, il aurait toujours de quoi répondre et il commençait à être fatigué de cette situation.

« Je vous ai connu plus énergique Potter. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous abandonnez ? Vous capitulez à l'idée que je suis bien loin au dessus de vous ? »

« Absolument pas, seulement je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma vie de vous répondre sans cesse. »

« Et pourtant c'était ce que vous faisiez au début. »

« Taisez-vous. Vous me fatiguez. » Souffla l'adolescent en se retournant.

Posant sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés, il inspira et expira fortement avant d'entendre derrière lui les pas de Riddle s'approchés. Harry ne fit aucuns mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le torse de l'homme presque collé contre son dos. Une légère tiédeur lui caressa le visage, irradiant de celui de Riddle qui s'était approché de son oreille pour murmurer.

« Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes. »

Harry se tendit au son de la voix basse et douce et se mit à fixer ses pieds avec obstination. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains se crispaient sur la ceinture de son jean et pour il ne sait quelle raison sa respiration s'était intensifiée. Il tenta donc de la maîtriser au mieux.

« Quatre minutes. »

Le jeune homme déglutit alors qu'il avait l'impression que la chaleur du corps de Riddle lui arrivait avec un peu plus de force à chaque nouvelle seconde.

« Trois minutes. »

Harry ne pouvait dire si les minutes passaient lentement ou bien rapidement. Tout dans sa tête se chamboulait et il se sentait à chaque fois plus mal à l'aise lorsque Riddle faisait le décompte.

« Deux minutes. »

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du soudain espace réduit entre leur deux corps ou bien de la chaleur qui l'entourait qu'il trouvait étouffante mais Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner et à nouveau il ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à lui-même.

« Plus qu'une minute. »

La dernière minute engendrée, Harry aurait du se sentir soulagé et s'encourager en se disant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à attendre avant de déguerpir d'ici. Mais, étrangement, ce n'est pas ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se morigéna d'une telle pensée mais il ne put chasser le brusque sentiment qui lui indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas que Riddle finisse par terminer son décompte. Et pourtant, il était mal. Il n'était pas à l'aise, se sentait étouffé et cette proximité ambigüe avec l'infirmier le déroutait complètement. Mais il ne voulait pas que cette minute touche à sa fin. Malheureusement, elle n'arriva bien plus vite que les autres à son goût.

« Votre heure de colle est terminée Potter, vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations. A bientôt. »

Le sentiment qu'un vide se faisait autour de lui l'assaillit alors que l'adulte se détournait vers son bureau. Il s'autorisa à relâcher sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir retenue et sentit que ses joues étaient brûlantes. Il se redressa immédiatement, bien trop vite et eut un long vertige qui l'obligea à s'appuyer au mur. Quand sa vue fut revenue quelques secondes après il ne prit pas plus longtemps pour sortir de l'infirmerie, traverser les couloirs qui devenaient de plus en plus bondés au fil des élèves qui sortaient des classes puis arriva enfin dans la cour. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit de son sac son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une avec difficulté pour la porter rapidement à ses lèvres et pompé, pompé, pompé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

**(1) Ce n'est pas une mauvaise tournure de la phrase, ça montre simplement à quel point Tom est égocentrique. **


	9. Chapter 9: Pensées dérivées

Hello!

Comment allez-vous? Vous passez de bonnes vacances?

Alors moi, comme je vous l'ai dis dans la note du chapitre 8 je suis revenue hier, sauf que je n'ai pas trouver un moment pour poster la suite, alors je le fais aujourd'hui (c'est pas beaucoup de retard, hein ^^')

Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de chap'8, je m'y mets juste après avoir poster le 9 :)

A propos de cette suite, alors déjà le chapitre est assez long, et on y voit un avancement dans l'histoire (par rapport à Harry en fait). Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre, surtout la visite médical xP

J'espère que vous aussi vous aimerez, ainsi que ce qui s'y passe avant... ;)

Il y a aussi un lemon (mais pas entre les personnes que vous espérez, sorry ^^) et une présence d'inceste (je préfère prévenir, même s'il n'y a aucun lien de sang).

Puis, avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de voir que l'histoire continue de vous plaire :)

Sur ce, good reading...

**Titre:** Pensées dérivées

**Rating: **Je dirais M, pour le lemon :) et bien sur, pour l'habituel langage.

**Disclaimer:** Univers HPien = J.K.R; histoire + Toradora = moi.

* * *

Traînant des pieds, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry traversait la rue qui l'amenait chez lui. Il accordait bien plus d'importance au goudron luisant sous ses pieds que de regarder à sa gauche pour vérifier qu'aucunes voitures ne passaient. Et il était bien trop prit dans ses réflexions pour apercevoir devant chez lui son parrain jouer avec sa fille Toradora et Kelly qui, semblait-il avait déjà vue de loin son frère arrivé.

Après son heure de colle, Harry avait quitté le lycée sans même prévenir Draco et s'était posé sur un banc dans un parc non loin de chez lui. Et pendant près d'une heure il était resté immobile sur le banc, les yeux perdus dans le vague à réfléchir, à analyser – ce qu'il voulait bien analyser – et surtout à se rassurer sur ses propres réactions face à Tom Riddle.

Chose assez difficile : il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait réagi de cette façon à la voix de l'homme, ou bien encore à sa promiscuité. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait ou non apprécié le moment. Il avait été aussi mal à l'aise qu'à l'aise.

Finalement, Harry s'était relevé et avait pris la direction de chez lui, autant si ce n'est plus chamboulé qu'avant d'arriver dans le parc. Néanmoins, il s'était dit que ses réactions étaient dues à l'adversité qui régnait entre eux. Riddle ne se laissait pas faire et avait un foutu caractère, tout comme lui. C'était peut-être tout simplement ça qui le perturbait.

Soupirant, Harry tenta de chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Il eut un sourire – légèrement jaunit – à la vue de son parrain et de sa cousine et accéléra le pas.

« Harry, je suis très content de te voir mais ça te prends souvent de traverser la rue sans regarder ? » Demanda Sirius, perplexe.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je suis content de vous voir moi aussi ! »

Harry serra Sirius dans une chaleureuse étreinte que l'homme lui rendit avant de se tourner vers Tora et de lui envoyer un sourire complice qu'elle lui rendit en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras, plaquant à baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Tu devrais te raser 'Ry, tu piques. » Fit-elle en ricanant. « Tu grandis à ce que je vois. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et oui je grandis, tout comme toi il me semble. »

Très discrètement, il lui envoya un clin d'œil en la détaillant rapidement. La jeune fille de 17 ans était habillée simplement avec des vêtements qui savaient la mettre en valeur, dont un décolleté plongeant qui faisait tourner la tête à de nombreux garçons. Toradora lui rendit son sourire espiègle avant d'en lancer un innocent à son père qu'elle nommait « dad ».

« Comment ça se fait que vous êtes déjà là ? Papa à dit que vous étiez censé arriver ce soir. »

« C'est juste, mais Remus à terminer plus tôt et Tora à volontairement omis ses cours de l'après-midi. » Expliqua Sirius en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa fille.

« Non, je n'ai pas sécher, en ce moment pas mal de profs font des grèves et aujourd'hui quelques uns étaient absents. Papa me croit lui, puisqu'il est prof. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est partit plus tôt, à cause des grèves. » Eluda la jeune fille, blasée de se défendre pour, semblait-il, la dixième fois de la journée.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment pas si dupe que ça et entra dans la maison, précédant les trois plus jeunes. Souriant, Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur qui s'accrocha immédiatement à son cou. Puis, une fois la petite confortablement calée dans ses bras il se tourna vers sa cousine.

« T'as séché ? »

« Evidemment, ça nous a permis de venir trois, voir quatre bonnes heures plus tôt. »

« Tu étais si pressée que ça de me voir ? » Fit Harry d'un air malicieux.

« Très… » Chuchota Tora au creux de son oreille avant d'entrée à la suite de son père.

Souriant, Harry entra à son tour et reposa Kelly une fois dans l'entrée. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, retira son sweat et ses chaussures avant d'emprunter la direction du salon, sa sœur s'agrippant à son tee-shirt. Le même chaleureux accueil fut réservé à Remus lorsqu'Harry le vit en pleine discussion avec Lily. L'homme semblait tout aussi fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa bonne humeur habituelle et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rigoler et s'amuser comme ils le faisaient a chaque fois.

_**HPTRHPTRHPTR**_

La soirée toucha à sa fin aux alentours d'une heure du Matin. James, Sirius et Remus étaient tous trois biens amochés par l'alcool. Lily tentait de rassurer et de rendormir Kelly qui, ayant entendu la chaine hifi que Sirius avait fait tomber était persuader qu'un monstre avait élu domicile dans son placard. Les jumeaux s'étaient couchés une heure auparavant et Zoé, tout comme Harry et Toradora, profitait des derniers instants en compagnie de leur père et de leurs parrains.

Ils ne mirent néanmoins pas beaucoup de temps à se disperser. James se laissant tomber sur son lit, Sirius et Remus s'engouffrant dans une chambre voisine et les deux jeunes filles allant se changer tandis qu'Harry s'enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se positionna devant le grand miroir et assez maladroitement – dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu et à la fatigue – il retira ses lentilles qu'il nettoya avec le liquide nécessaire. Puis il se brossa les dents, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et enfin sortit en boxer après avoir retiré ses vêtements qu'il laissa une fois de plus étalés sur le sol.

Pensant à son lit bien douillet qu'il allait rejoindre d'ici quelques secondes il passa devant une porte ouverte et, machinalement jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il se stoppa net dans le couloir, les yeux écarquillés en avisant son parrain à califourchon sur celui de Zoé et Devon, dévorant son torse de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres et caressant la moindre partie de son corps qu'il trouvait sous ses doigts.

Jamais encore Harry n'avait surpris les deux hommes. Il les avait maintes fois vu s'embrasser, mais jamais au-delà. Et là, comme ça, debout dans le couloir sombre, Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de son parrain qui, fébrile, retirait sa propre chemise pour la balancer sur le sol avant de fondre à nouveau sur Remus, ondulant d'une manière suave contre lui.

Harry ne remarqua pas que sa salive devenait à chaque seconde plus condensée et qu'elle ne passait plus la barrière de sa gorge, restant concentrée dans sa bouche qui devenait pâteuse. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que ses muscles tiquaient et que ses mais tremblaient, et encore moins que la partie fatal de son anatomie commençait à réagir avec vivacité alors que Sirius retirait le pantalon de Remus qui, immédiatement, enroula ses jambes finement musclées autour des reins de son amant.

Quelque chose sembla se bloquer à ce moment là dans la gorge de l'adolescent et une chaleur afflua dans tout son corps par une grande vague alors que l'image de Tom Riddle s'imposait très clairement à lui dans son esprit. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de son érection proéminente et, horrifié, il jeta un dernier regard aux deux hommes avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Les membres encore tremblants, les pensées complètement chamboulées et tentant d'avaler à grand peine sa salive il voulut se jeter sur son lit pour se calmer mais il n'eut le temps de faire guère plus de trois pas qu'un corps féminin aux formes généreuses se colla à lui.

Avant de se poser la moindre question, il sentit – à l'instar d'une chaude paire de seins contre son torse – une bouche avide venir dévorer la sienne. La personne ayant apparemment décidée de ne pas le laisser respirer plus le fait que sa gorge soit encore serrée, il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer et au dernier moment, repoussa le corps à quelques centimètres de lui et prit une grande goulée d'air. Il s'essuya la bouche tout en reprenant une respiration quelque peu normale avant de se redresser et de fixer sa cousine, debout devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'obscurité qui faisait ressortir sa peau encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était, ou peut-être que ses cheveux paraissait encore plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumée, mais à nouveau, Harry vit s'imposer dans son esprit l'image de son infirmier, ayant ce sourire absolument horriblement séduisant accompagné de sa fossette au coin de ses lèvres.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Harry hocha positivement la tête tout en contournant la jeune fille pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

« Tu m'a surpris, désolé. Je… J'avais la tête autre part alors… »

Les yeux fermés, il ne put voir ce que fit la jeune fille mais il la sentit quelques secondes après s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit. Il frissonna en sentant une main câline parcourir son dos et ne put empêcher de faire un mouvement de gêne, que l'adolescente interpréta au contraire comme un mouvement de bien être. Elle se fit donc plus insistante dans ses caresses puis doucement vint embrasser l'espace entre ses deux omoplates.

Harry grimaça, le visage à moitié caché par son matelas et par ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie que Tora le touche, c'était dérangeant. Et cela ne faisait qu'accroître encore plus la panique dans laquelle il était. Il essaya alors de rassembler ses idées, tentant de faire fit des mains et des baisers de sa cousine sur son dos.

Tout d'abord, il ne comprenait absolument pas sa réaction du couloir. Il aurait du être gêné, ou au pire dégoûté. Il n'était pas gay ! Il n'aurait jamais dû éprouver ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Quand il y repensait, même encore maintenant après fait, il trouvait que l'étreinte dans laquelle étaient plongés les deux hommes avait été sensuelle, pire encore, excitante. Mais il n'aurait jamais du avoir une telle pensée, et encore moins avoir une putain d'érection devant cette scène, surtout concernant son parrain et l'homme qu'il considérait tout comme son deuxième.

Harry bougea sur le matelas, montrant son inconfort et retint un soupir d'agacement en sentant la jeune fille se mettre au dessus de lui à califourchon.

En fait, ce qui inquiétait Harry, c'était surtout le fait d'avoir pensé – et de penser encore maintenant – à son infirmier honni pendant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son parrain et Remus se papouiller et faisant affluer en lui une chaleur qui avait été délicieuse dans la région de son bas-ventre.

C'était inquiétant…

Irrévocablement et horriblement inquiétant.

« Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu… T'es fatigué ? Tu préfère que je te laisse ? »

Harry avait été sur le point de dire oui mais au dernier moment se ravisa. S'il y avait un moyen d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et d'avoir par la même occasion la preuve que tout ce qui venait de se passer était dû à la fatigue et non à ses hormones perturbées, c'était bien celui-ci.

Reprenant contenance, il se retourna donc face à la jeune fille, maintenant positionnée à califourchon sur son bassin et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, ça doit être l'alcool, je me sens un peu embrumé mais ça va, et je tiens à profiter de ta présence ici. »

Avec un sourire charmeur il attira le beau visage de la jeune fille à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ses hanches avec insistance. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à apprécier le moment. Il n'arrivait pas à embrasser sa cousine sans voir des flashs de son parrain et de Remus et pire encore, de Riddle. Il se força à oublier ces images, se focalisant sur les lèvres purpurines de Toradora, sur ses hanches fines, sur sa peau douce, sur sa poitrine qui se pressait de plus en plus contre lui et sur ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Mais les cheveux de l'adolescente eurent l'effet inverse, hélas trop ressemblant à ceux de son père adoptif et à nouveau, Harry vit clairement dans sa tête Sirius et Remus s'embrasser fiévreusement.

Grimaçant, il rompit le baiser et ferma ses yeux avec force, se concentrant avec toute la volonté dont il était capable pour vider son esprit. Pendant ce temps, Tora avait embrassé quelques instants son cou et était maintenant en train de descendre sur son torse, s'amusant à titiller son nombril comme elle l'avait fait juste avant avec ses tétons. Mais la réceptivité d'Harry ne se faisait toujours pas ressentir. Néanmoins, refusant d'abandonner en si bon chemin, la jeune fille continua de descendre et retira le boxer de son cousin qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Apparemment trop concentré il n'avait pas fait attention à la progression de l'adolescente et il remercia mentalement le Dieu de la Luxure pour avoir conservée son érection, parce qu'il devait se l'avouer, ce n'aurait pas été Tora qui l'aurait fait bander.

A nouveau, Harry eut un léger sursaut et referma ses yeux en sentant la bouche de la jeune fille glisser avec douceur sur son sexe. Est-ce que c'était bon ? Il se retrouvait en cet instant incapable de le dire. Ses pensées trop paniquées et chamboulées l'empêchaient totalement de profiter de la situation. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser à autre chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre que les trois hommes qui occupaient sans le savoir son esprit. Et il fut d'autant plus désespéré en sentant que les caresses buccales pourtant divines de Tora ne l'excitaient pas mais au contraire le faisaient débander.

Honteux, il pressa un peut plus les paupières de ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se redresser, ne laissant plus que sa main autour de sa virilité qui devenait à chaque fois plus molle. Cette situation était affreusement gênante. Jamais encore Harry n'avait eut de problème avec son érection, que se soit d'ordre d'impuissance, d'excitation, de fatigue ou Dieu sait quoi encore. Et il pouvait clairement deviner l'air perplexe et presque vexé de sa cousine, chose qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

« Harry… ? »

« Continue. »

Sans rouvrir les yeux il avait appuyé sur la tête de sa cousine vers son membre pour que celle-ci le reprenne en bouche. Il n'allait certainement pas se faire passer pour un impuissant et vexé l'adolescente. Harry fut donc contraint – pour la bonne cause se dit-il – de laisser ses pensées vagabonder librement dans sa tête. Il revoyait à toute vitesse la scène entre son parrain et Remus et c'est avec une sorte de soulagement désespéré et paniqué qu'il sentit le sang pulser vers son sexe. Et d'après les mouvements et coups de langues plus rapides et sensuels de Tora, qui semblait avoir reprit toute confiance en elle, elle s'en était aussi aperçue. Et là, Harry pouvait dire que c'était bon. Les images dans sa tête se succédaient avec toujours plus de rapidité et il se surprit même à s'imaginer la suite de cette petite scène dont il n'avait pas été témoin, laissant échapper un souffle rauque en se rendant compte que c'était sans aucun doute exactement ce qui était en train de se passer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mais ce qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir en sentant les premières vibrations de son membre ne fut pas sa fertile imagination mettant en scène les deux hommes qu'il pouvait presque entendre gémir de là ou il était, mais le visage d'un Tom Riddle souriant narquoisement et creusant une petite fossette sur sa joue. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry commença à onduler son bassin tout contre la bouche de Tora et l'une de ses mains se perdit dans sa longue chevelure ébène, massant avec passion la racine des cheveux qu'il se mit bientôt à serrer entre ses doigts. A tout instant, il pensait à s'arrêter là dans ses délires malsains et profiter comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois de la jeune fille en ne pensant qu'a elle, mais tout au fond de lui, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. C'était vraiment trop bon de penser à cet homme dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Brièvement, Harry se revit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, acculer face au mur et l'infirmier derrière lui, susurrant à son oreille et c'est en imaginant ses mains aux longs doigts blancs se refermer sur ses hanches pour attirer son bassin à lui qu'il jouit dans une violente convulsion dans la bouche de sa cousine. Laissant immédiatement retomber ses hanches sur le matelas, il expira longuement dans un souffle de bien-être avant de sentir un brusque enserrement au niveau de sa poitrine et de son ventre. Il déglutit péniblement tandis que toute sa conscience et sa raison le frappaient de plein fouet.

Sans se soucier de sa cousine, Harry se glissa sous sa couette et se mit dans la position du fœtus, les yeux douloureusement fermés.

« Harry ? »

« Tora s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Un court silence suivit cette réplique avant que l'adolescente ne s'exclame :

« Pardon ! Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? »

« Je suis désolé… »

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'explications, Toradora se releva du lit et, après avoir lancé un « tu fais chier » énervé elle claqua la porte de la chambre. Harry n'en fut pas soulagé pour autant. Il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal. Et s'il y réfléchissait c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiments. Il ne savait pas bien lequel dominait les autres. Peut être la culpabilité, ou bien surement la panique, à moins que se ne soit le dégoût, ou encore la totale incompréhension. Le fait est qu'il se sentait mal à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que les organes de son ventre se nouaient entre eux.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil, ni la nuit suivante, et encore celle d'après, d'autant plus que Draco était resté chez les Potter pour la fin du week-end. Si au début Harry s'était dit que ça pourrait lui changer les idées, il s'était vite aperçu que ça ne serait pas le cas et plus le week-end passait et se rapprochait du Lundi, plus Harry se sentait mal.

Il n'avait pas put regarder son parrain et Remus dans les yeux après cela, idem pou Tora dont il avait l'impression de l'avoir salie. La jeune fille avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui avait autant perturbé son cousin, mais il avait à chaque fois coupé net à ses questions et était résolument décidé à n'en parler à personne, rabrouant aussi son meilleur ami, ainsi que Zoé et sa mère qui s'était rapidement aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son mal-être se calma quelque peu au départ de Sirius, Remus et leur fille. Différant de son habitude, il ne s'attarda pas en haut de l'allée du petit jardin et se contenta de très brèves embrassades et étreintes avant de se renfermer comme il l'avait fait de presque tout son week-end dans sa chambre.

_**HPTRHPTRHPTR**_

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixant le cadran de son horloge qui indiquait 4H32, Harry repensait à son week-end riche en émotions. Pour la énième fois, il soupira. C'était inutile qu'il continue à se voiler la face : il s'était fait sucer en pensant à Riddle, pas en pensant seulement à son sourire pour le transfiguré sur le visage de sa cousine, pas en pensant uniquement à sa peau blanche qu'il pouvait assimiler à Tora, non, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et avait joui en l'imaginant poser ses mains sur lui.

Il devait aussi arrêter de se voiler la face en pensant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Riddle était de l'envie **(nda : ici, la jalousie)**, car ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du désir, ou plutôt de l'attirance. Oui, Riddle était beau, séduisant et avait tout pour plaire et Harry se retrouvait maintenant à fantasmer sur lui, comme toutes ces poufiasses de l'école.

Harry se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se frotta énergiquement les yeux. Il était littéralement exténué mais pourtant, cela faisait trois nuits de suite qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Dire qu'il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un épais brouillard était un euphémisme. Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait faire le lendemain pour suivre ses cours, passer sa visite médicale et son entraînement de basket qui allait débuter, programmé par Mme Bibine. Surtout, il se demandait comment allait se passer sa visite médicale, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'infirmier, pas après ce qui s'était passé Vendredi soir !

_**HPTRHPTRHPTR**_

Assis dans le bus scolaire, sa tête ballotant contre la vitre du véhicule, Harry se disait que tout compte fait il aurait dû accepter la proposition de sa mère qui était de rester à la maison se reposer. Il était tellement fatigué que même cligner des yeux lui semblait être un effort surhumain. Cette nuit, il était finalement parvenu à s'endormir, ou plutôt à somnoler durant trois petites heures et le fait de ne pas pouvoir mettre ses lentilles n'avaient fait qu'aggraver son irritabilité.

Lorsque Pansy et Theo vinrent prendre place à côté de lui et lui parler, il voulut à nouveau retourner dans le passé et accepter de rester à la maison. Pourquoi avait-il été contre déjà ? Ah oui, il n'avait pas voulu passer la journée chez lui à ruminer, ruminer et encore ruminer et avait préféré bouger et voir du monde. A moins qu'inconsciemment il avait tout simplement voulu aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Riddle.

Harry secoua la tête, lui donnant le tournis. Il nourrissait peut-être une quelconque attirance pour lui mais il n'en était pas au stade de vouloir le voir, lui parler et passer du temps avec lui. Il n'était pas amoureux que diable !

« Harry ? Tu m'écoute ? »

« Hmhm. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as l'air crevé. » Fit Pansy en se penchant sur lui.

« Hmm. »

« Quel vocabulaire ultradéveloppé. » Se moqua gentiment Theodore. « T'as fais la fête tout le week-end ou quoi ? »

« Hm. »

Theo et Pansy se regardèrent, perplexe puis décidèrent de laisser leur ami tranquille, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille complètement. Mais ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas. Une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte du lycée, Harry se traîna tel un zombie jusqu'à son casier et de façon automatique il mit dans son sac quelques livres et cahiers dont il n'avait pas prit la peine de voir l'intitulé. Hissant avec difficulté son sac sur son épaule il s'était dirigé de sa même démarche de zombie jusque devant leur classe de Maths, attirant le regard perplexe et certain inquiet de ses camarades.

« Harry, tu as vu la tête que tu tire depuis Samedi ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Draco, un pli entre ses deux yeux gris.

« Je souffre de… D'insomnie. »

Inquiet, Draco passa sa main devant les yeux d'Harry et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'ils restaient obstinément fixés dans le vague, vitreux.

« Tu n'as pas dormit non plus cette nuit ? »

« Non… »

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »

Harry ne répondit pas, restant adossé mollement contre le mur. Il réfléchissait comme il pouvait sur la proposition de son ami. Aller à l'infirmerie…

« T'es d'accord ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ou alors tu es prêt à endurer un cours de Snape(…) »

Draco n'eut même pas terminé sa phrase qu'Harry partait déjà vers l'infirmerie. Souriant légèrement, Draco le suivit et ce fut lui qui frappa à la porte, en tête d'expliquer le problème d'Harry, redoutant qu'il ne puisse le faire lui-même.

Lorsque Riddle ouvrit la porte, son visage toujours aussi blanc et parfait, ses lèvres toujours aussi pleines et rouges, ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs et ses yeux de la même couleur, luisant, Harry sentit quelque chose grouiller dans son ventre et il resta bêtement à le fixer, tandis que celui-ci écoutait attentivement les paroles de Draco qu'Harry n'entendait pas.

D'un air absent, il vit l'homme les faire entrer tout deux, écrire rapidement quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le donner au blond qui partit après avoir salué Harry. Celui-ci eut à nouveau une étrange sensation dans le creux de l'estomac lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie.

« Cela fait trois nuits de suite que vous n'avez pas dormi Potter ? »

Harry ferma fortement ses yeux, dans une vaine tentative d'y voir plus claire en les rouvrant avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme.

« Oui… Heu non, j'ai dormi un peu cette nuit. »

« Vous avez plutôt somnolé il me semble. Asseyez-vous. »

D'un geste de la tête, l'adulte montra la table d'auscultation et Harry s'y hissa, s'affaissant sur lui-même, incapable de se tenir droit. Riddle revint se poster devant lui, sa mini lampe à la main et lui demanda d'ouvrir en grand les yeux, chose qui s'avéra particulièrement difficile. Durant quelques secondes, Riddle lui envoya le faisceau lumineux dans les yeux et observa attentivement avant de passer à ses cernes foncés.

« Vous avez fait la fête tout le week-end ou quoi ? »

« Non… »

« Vous êtes tellement fatigué que vous vous retrouvez incapable de parler plus que ça… Ça promet. Vous pouvez au moins m'expliquer la cause de votre insomnie ? »

Ma cousine m'a sucé et j'ai pensé à vous pensa Harry. Il n'allait décidément pas lui dire ça, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait inventer ?

« Bien, vous êtes encore capable d'être ironique malgré votre état laborieux, c'est une bonne chose. » Déclara Riddle en se dirigeant vers une petite armoire à pharmacie.

Quelques longues secondes furent nécessaires à Harry pour qu'il comprenne qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Seigneur Dieu, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu ! Heureusement pour lui, Riddle semblait avoir prit ça pour une de ses nombreuses répliques acerbes.

« Tenez, prenez ça. » Lui dit l'homme en lui tendant un verre d'eau ainsi que deux cachets blancs qu'Harry inspecta d'un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Ça vous permettra de dormir. Mais mettez-y un peu du votre, je suis sûr que vous pouvez mettre de côté vos petits problèmes d'adolescents le temps d'une journée pour dormir. Je vais vous faire un mot et vous allez rentrer chez vous. »

« Rentrer chez moi ? »

« Oui, ça risque d'être plus facile pour vous reposer. » Répondit Riddle comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de cinq ans, ce qui était à peut prêt l'âge mental d'Harry en ce moment, la fatigue le submergeant totalement.

« Si j'avais envie de rester chez moi c'est ce que j'aurais fais. » Protesta-t-il avant d'avaler les cachets.

« Vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer chez vous ? »

L'infirmier semblait perplexe, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent hocher la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Très bien, dans ce cas… » Contournant la table d'auscultation, Riddle ouvrit une porte attenante et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry entrait dans cette pièce. A chaque fois qu'il se blessait – généralement à cause du basket – Mme Pomfrey l'installait confortablement dans un des quatre lits de la pièce et le laissait se remettre de ses blessures. Or, aujourd'hui il y entrait pour dormir, c'était assez bizarre, d'autant plus que c'était Riddle qui l'y menait. D'un regard absent, il vit l'infirmier vérifier la température du radiateur, glisser un peu la molette avant de découvrir un des lits.

« Vous allez vous reposez quelques heures. Mais si après le déjeuner vous ne vous sentez toujours pas en forme vous devrez rentrer chez vous. »

Harry acquiesça et s'avança vers le lit. Assez maladroitement il essaya de retirer ses chaussures seulement avec ses pieds mais perdit l'équilibre et s'accrocha à la première chose disponible près de lui : le bras de Riddle. Au contact, Harry se raidit immédiatement alors que l'homme ne fit aucun mouvement. Mais Harry pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler la nuque, ce qui le déstabilisa davantage. Néanmoins, même en ayant récupérer son équilibre, il ne lâcha pas le bras de l'infirmier et alla même jusqu'à le presser un peu plus. Il trouvait agréable de sentir sous ses doigts le poignet fin mais viril de l'homme et il se surprit à vouloir le toucher sous la longue manche de la blouse. Bien évidemment, il n'en fit rien, relâchant simplement l'homme avant de s'installer dans le lit et de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Le dos tourné, Harry ne vit pas Riddle quitter la pièce, mais il l'entendit et il soupira en fermant les yeux, tellement fatigué qu'il ne put se battre contre la pensée qu'il aurait voulu que l'homme reste présent. Avec bonheur, il sentit la familière brume de sommeil envahir son esprit et l'engourdir alors que toutes ses pensées se transformaient peu à peu en des pensées de moins en moins réelles et cohérentes. Et enfin, il réussit à s'endormir, ne pouvant même plus analyser la moindre image qui lui passait dans la tête.

_**HPTRHPTRHPTR**_

Lorsqu'une main secoua doucement Harry, ce fut avec délice qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas dormit bien longtemps mais ces quelques heures lui avaient fait un bien fou et l'avaient plongé dans un sommeil vraiment très profond. Aussi, lorsqu'il bougea dans le lit il se sentit déjà moins absent et il lança un regard à l'homme qui posait un plateau sur une petite table roulante qu'il lui amena.

« Je vois que les médicaments que je vous ai donnés ont fait leur effet. Il est 14 heures. » Répondit Riddle à la question muette de l'adolescent. « J'ai tout de même dû vous réveillez pour que vous avaliez quelque chose. A quelle heure finissez-vous Potter ? »

« Heu… 15 heures. » Balbutia Harry qui tentait de rassembler ses idées.

L'homme haussa les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Harry boire quelques gorgées de jus d'orange.

« Donc ça n'a servit absolument à rien que vous restiez ici. La prochaine fois vous feriez ce que je vous dis et rentrerez chez vous. »

« C'est les cours que je termine à 15 heures. J'ai basket après, jusqu'à… Heu, 17 heures. »

« Ah oui, parce que vous comptez aller jouer au basket pendant deux heures dans votre état ? » Fit sarcastiquement Riddle.

« Je me sens mieux, j'ai réussi à dormir. « Rétorqua Harry.

« Oui, pendant 3 heures. Vous avez au moins besoin d'une journée entière de repos. Alors après votre repas je ferais votre visite médicale puis vous rentrerez chez vous et je ne veux pas vous revoir dans l'enceinte du lycée avant Mercredi. »

Harry soupira, contrarié avant de reposer sa fourchette.

« Ça ne sert à rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir chez moi. »

« Et bien allez à la pharmacie et prenez des somnifères. »

« Je ne veux pas être chez moi. Même avec des médocs je sais parfaitement que je ne me reposerai pas. Je me suis plus reposé ici en trois heures que chez moi en trois nuits. »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Allez chez un ami, ou chez une des filles qui sont à vos pieds, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça. » Répliqua l'infirmier d'un ton cinglant.

« Je doute que je puisse vraiment me reposer chez une fille. »

« Faites comme vous voulez. Terminez votre repas, je vous attends à côté. »

L'homme sortit de la pièce et referma la porte sur lui. Sans grande conviction, Harry reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger tout en pensant à l'infirmier. A la désagréable boule dans l'estomac qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait, à la sensation de légèreté qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il osait le détailler du regard et pire encore, aux picotements qui parcouraient sa peau quand ils se touchaient ou qu'ils étaient relativement proches.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, Harry remit ses chaussures – sans perdre son équilibre – et sortit de la petite salle chauffée. Dans la pièce principale, la lumière blanche qui passait à travers la fenêtre le fit papillonner des paupières quelques secondes. Il prit place sur la chaise devant le petit bureau et attendit que Riddle prenne place en face de lui pour commencer son interrogatoire.

Une fois installé, l'adulte prit un dossier posé sur une pile de papiers, l'ouvrit et inscrivit quelques chose avant de lever la tête vers l'adolescent.

« Depuis quel âge avez-vous votre sperme ? »

La question posée de façon aussi directe déstabilisa quelque peu Harry qui se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

« Depuis mes 13 ans. »

« Est-ce que vous éjaculez à chaque fois que vous avez un rapport ou que vous vous masturbez ? »

« Heu… Oui. »

« Et à quelle fréquence le faites-vous ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il était encore fatigué au point de ne pas comprendre la question ou bien si Riddle lui avait réellement demander à quelle fréquence il se masturbait, quoi qu'il en soit, il sentit bien malgré lui ses joues prendre quelques couleurs.

« A quelle fréquence je fais quoi ? »

« A quelle fréquence vous vous masturbez. » Répondit l'adulte en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Heu… Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. »

« Potter, si je vous pose la question c'est que ça l'est. Alors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en réfléchissant rapidement.

« Bah, peut-être… Deux fois par semaine, ou toutes les deux semaines ou pas du tout je n'en sais rien. Ça dépend et puis en même temps je ne les compte pas. »

« Deux fois toutes les deux semaines ou pas du tout ? » Demanda Riddle en haussant un sourcil.

« Ben… Oui ? »

Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? C'était quoi le truc ? Il ne se masturbait pas assez souvent ? Ou trop souvent contrairement aux autres ? Une pensée lui vint en tête et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, sans cesser de fixer l'infirmier en se demandant combien de fois par semaine le faisait-il lui.

« Vous avez une petite amie que vous ne voulez pas tromper même avec votre main? »

« … C'est médical ? »

« C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi vous le faites si peu. »

« Pourquoi, vous vous le faites beaucoup plus ? »

Riddle eut un léger rictus alors qu'Harry se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eut la moindre intention de poser cette question, et pourtant elle avait franchit ses lèvres toute seule.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sexuellement actif ? »

Harry se renfrogna. D'accord il avait posé la question sans le vouloir mais une fois qu'elle était posée il aurait tout de même put y répondre que diable.

« Deux ans et demi. »

A nouveau, l'infirmier s'arrêta d'écrire sur la fiche pour lever un regard perplexe vers le jeune homme.

« Vous avez perdu votre virginité à treize ans et demi ? »

« Oui et alors ? »

« C'est jeune. »

« Pourquoi, vous vous l'avez perdu à quel âge ? »

Cette fois-ci la question était bel et bien volontaire et Harry le mettait au défi d'y répondre.

« Moi ? » Demanda l'infirmier avec un sourire étonné. « Je suis puceau. »

Harry tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Cet imbécile était en train de se foutre de lui. C'était impossible qu'il soit encore puceau, il devait avoir au moins vingt-trois ans !

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Oui. Quelle est le moyen de contraception que vous utilisez généralement avec vos partenaires ? »

Le brun eut du mal à répondre à cette question, à la fois parce qu'il pensait toujours à la réponse foireuse de la question précédente mais aussi parce qu'autant qu'il se rappelait, il n'utilisait pratiquement jamais de moyens de contraception.

« Quand j'en utilises des capotes. »

« Quand vous en utilisez ? » Répéta Riddle.

« J'aime pas trop ça, et puis je n'en ai pas toujours sous la main. »

« Vous êtes vraiment un idiot ! »

Cette fois-ci, toute marque d'amusement s'était retirée du beau visage de l'infirmier et il semblait réellement irrité.

« Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que vous couchez avec une fille vous avez sous le nez leur fiche médicale qui vous prouve bel et bien qu'elles sont cleans ? »

« Non mais(…) »

« Alors vous êtes un idiot doublé d'un imbécile irrécupérable ! »

Harry se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce type, pour son père ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et s'il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser de préservatif il n'en utilisait pas, **(Nda : exemple à ne vraiment pas suivre, Harry est un cas particulier -_-)** ce n'était certainement pas ce cafard qui allait l'y obligé !

« Déshabillez-vous. »

« Hein ! »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry avait sursauté en entendant l'ordre de l'infirmier.

« Il faut vous peser et vous mesurez donc, retirez-moi vos vêtements. »

Harry n'avait plus du tout penser à cet inconvénient de la visité médical. Il n'avait seulement songé qu'aux questions et remarques acerbes qu'il allait subir, mais se dévêtir devant Riddle semblait en ce moment même bien pire.

Sachant qu'il n'avait là pas le choix, il se releva et commença à retirer son sweat et son tee-shirt dans des gestes lents tandis que l'homme préparait la balance. Il eut une hésitation lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur le bouton de son jean puis, tout aussi lentement, il le déboutonna, abaissa la braguette et le retira. Sans un regard pour l'infirmier, Harry s'avança et monta sur la balance froide qui le fit frissonner. Il attendit que les chiffres se stabilisent et crut sentir un très léger défaut dans le battement de son cœur en sentant Riddle le frôler lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour voir les chiffres.

« Le poids à l'air d'être correct. On va vous mesurez maintenant. »

Acquiesçant, Harry descendit de la balance et se positionna dos contre le mur sous le mètre. L'infirmier se mit devant lui afin de régler le mètre et il se retrouva la poitrine devant le regard d'Harry, tellement près que celui-ci sentit une forte effluve sucrée qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas put s'empêcher de gouter si l'homme ne s'était pas reculé.

« 65 kilos pour 1m76, c'est parfait. »

Ses yeux fixant un coin de la pièce, Harry ne vit pas le regard de l'homme glisser sur lui et quand il voulut se rhabillez, Riddle l'arrêta et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas ce moment de la visite médicale de Cho mais il s'assit tout de même alors que Riddle s'avançait vers lui, ajustant un stéthoscope sur ses oreilles. Devinant logiquement la suite Harry bomba un peu son torse et il eut un léger frisson lorsque le rond de métal fut posé sur sa peau. Sous la demande de l'infirmier, Harry respira bien fort tandis que l'homme écoutait son cœur.

L'adolescent eut un brusque sursaut lorsqu'il sentit le métal frôler puis se poser sur l'un de ses tétons. Sur le coup, il n'eut plus besoin de se forcer à respirer fort car son souffle s'accéléra naturellement. Harry était mal à l'aise. Le regard de Riddle qu'il sentait posé sur lui le brûlait et il trouvait qu'il s'attardait un peu trop sur cette partie de son torse. Lorsqu'enfin l'homme retira le stéthoscope de sa poitrine, Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard et il adopta une mine déconfite en s'apercevant que son téton avait clairement durci. Il préféra néanmoins mettre cette réaction sous l'effet du froid et quand il releva la tête, il lança un regard noir à Riddle qui lui, le regardait d'un air amusé.

Il est en train de se foutre de moi, songea Harry. Il sait que je suis complètement perturbé et il s'en sert !

Harry descendit de la table et se rhabilla rapidement, n'osant regarder l'homme en face de lui puis, une fois revêtit, il se rassit et la visite médical se termina par l'habituel vérification de l'ouïe et de la vue.

« Vous avez une très mauvaise vue. »

« Oui je sais, c'es pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. » S'emporta Harry. Il détestait lorsqu'on faisait allusion à sa vue pitoyable.

« Et pourquoi ne portez-vous pas vos lentilles aujourd'hui ? »

« Trop fatigué pour les mettre. »

« Vous n'avez pas de lunettes ? »

« Non. »

« Il faudrait songer à en acheter, c'est bien pratique dans certains cas, comme celui-ci. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ce que Riddle lui disait à propos des lunettes lui était complètement inintéressant. Il en avait une paire mais hors de question qu'il ne la porte. Il préférait voir très flou toute la journée, même si c'était vraiment frustrant certaines fois…

Pour terminer, Riddle écrivit de son écriture incompréhensible – il se prenait pour un toubib ou quoi ? – ses dernières notes dans le dossier du jeune homme, tamponna une case dans son carnet de santé et le lui rendit.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Et demain vous restez chez vous pour vous reposer. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry soupira en se relevant.

« Ce n'est pas logique que vous préférez venir au lycée que restez chez vous. Si le problème est que vous avez pensez à moi alors que votre cousine vous faisait une fellation, vous devriez vouloir m'éviter au maximum. »

Harry lança un regard à Riddle, les sourcils froncés en méditant là dessus. Il fallait dire qu'il avait raison. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Harry préférait voir Riddle que de ressasser bien malgré lui ce week-end tendu. C'était totalement illogique, il devrait se trouver encore plus mal devant l'homme, or il n'en était rien. Le voir le mettait toujours en pétard, mais quelque part ça le soulageait de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, comme si sa présence le rassurait.

Sentant la migraine poindre son nez, Harry ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

« Comme vous l'avez dis tout à l'heure, c'était une réplique ironique. Rien de plus. » Eluda Harry.

« Ça c'est passé dans votre chambre ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry sans comprendre. »

« Lorsque votre cousine vous à turluter, c'était dans votre chambre ? »

« … Heu, je viens de dire que(…) »

« Parce que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à dormir. Vous revoyez sans cesse ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'avez pas une autre chambre ou dormir ? »

« Je viens de vous dire que j'avais dis ça ironiquement. »

« Pourtant ça me parait bien plausible comme situation. »

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? » S'exclama Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Non, pas cette fois. Il n'empêche que je ne trouve toujours pas ça logique que vous préférez me voir que de rester chez vous… »

« … Mais(…) »

« Vous préférez me voir que de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end ? Faites attention, vous n'allez pas tarder à tomber amoureux de moi. » Fit Riddle en ricanant.

« Oh, ça y'a pas de risques : JE VOUS HAIS ! » S'écria l'adolescent avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Ne dit-on pas que la limite entre l'amour et la haine est très mince ? » Murmura l'homme en souriant, sa fossette apparaissant.

Mais Harry ne fit pas plus attention à ce sourire qu'à cette phrase. Il regardait comme totalement sonné l'homme en face de lui, une vague glacée s'infiltrant en lui. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Riddle qu'il le haïssait, il avait sentit sa main le démanger et il l'avait serré pour résister à l'envie irrépressible de le frapper, mais à ce moment-là, l'envie qui l'avait submergée n'était pas – n'était plus – celle de le frapper mais celle, dont la vision lui avait retournée l'estomac, de l'embrasser. Enervé, debout devant lui, il s'était vu franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes de façons brusque et le pire c'est que dans cette brève vision, il avait aimé l'embrassé.

« Je… Je… il, il faut que j'y aille. » Bredouilla Harry avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en catastrophe de l'infirmerie sous le regard perplexe de Riddle.


	10. Chapter 10: Le dû

Bonjour tout le monde =D

Me voici aujourd'hui pour vous publier le chapitre 10 (et le dernier écrit) d'A.E.P, pour une fois sans retard ;)

Je m'excuse déjà pour l'attente que cela prendra pour avoir la suite, aussi bien pour A.E.P que pour Emotional Blackmail, vraiment désolée, seulement, non seulement je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire mais en plus le moral n'est pas au rendez-vous. Je m'excuse donc au près d'Abelforth Dumbledore (qui me semble-t-il attend impatiemment la suite d'E.B) dont j'ai bien reçu le message mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer jusqu'ici et bien sur, sans oublier les anonymes! Je vous remercie tous également et j'espère que lorsque la suite sera là, elle vous plairas (les deux fics confondues) tout autant :)

A propos de ce chapitre; il est plus court que les autres mais je pense que, vu la fin, il vous plaira (du moins j'espère :O) ;)

J'attends avec grande impatiences vos réactions =D

Sur ce, good reading...

**Titre:** Le dû

**Rating:** Hmm, je pense que T suffira...

**Disclaimer (qui devient récurrent):** Univers + personnages = J.K.R; intrigue de l'histoire + Zoé et Devon = moi

* * *

« Potter ! Concentre-toi un peu nom d'un chien ! Tu veux aller sur le banc ! »

« C'est bon, pas la peine de gueuler… » Marmonna Harry en se remettant au jeu.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de jouer je ne veux pas de toi sur le terrain. »

« Je suis capable de jouer ! »

« Alors fais-le. »

Mrs Bibine tourna les talons, criant sur un autre élève et Harry lui envoya un parfait doigt d'honneur qu'elle ne vit bien évidemment pas. Plein de bonne volonté, il essaya néanmoins de suivre les ordres de la prof de sport et joua aussi bien qu'il le put. Mais il se débrouillait toujours pour rater une passe, rater un but ou pour se faire prendre la balle et c'était franchement agaçant au bout du compte.

« Hé espèce de gros con ! Le ballon était à moi ! » S'énerva-t-il à l'encontre d'un de ses coéquipiers.

« Oui et je te l'ai pris, tu n'avais qu'à mieux dribbler. »

« Je vais dribbler avec ta gueule moi, tu vas voir ! »

« POTTER ! »

Grognant de rage, Harry se retourna vers son professeur qui semblait furieux.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu fais n'importe quoi sur le terrain. Vas te changer dans les vestiaires et rentre chez toi, si c'est pour agresser tes camarades je ne te veux pas ici. »

« Il reste encore une heure d'entrainement ! » S'offusqua Harry.

« Et tu passeras cette heure chez toi. »

Rageur, Harry donna un coup de pied dans le ballon de basket qui se propulsa contre le garçon en face de lui. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains au niveau de son entre-jambe mais Harry n'en avait cure. Énervé il rejoint le vestiaire et retira son jogging qu'il fourra dans son sac avant de remettre son jean.

En sortant du vestiaire, Mrs Bibine l'interpella et il se retourna vers elle de mauvaise grâce.

« Passe à l'infirmerie pour ton poignet avant de rentrer chez toi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme brun sortit enfin du gymnase bruyant et souffla en se retrouvant dans la grande cour silencieuse. C'était déjà beaucoup plus agréable.

Soupirant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et grimaça de douleur, se rappelant qu'il s'était tordu le poignet droit un peut plus tôt pendant l'entrainement. Et il grimaça d'avantage en songeant qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie.

Pratiquement deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fois ou Harry s'était rendu compte avec effroi qu'il avait eu l'irrépressible envie d'embrasser son infirmier. Et durant ces deux petites semaines il avait souvent été amené à retourner à l'infirmerie. Au moins trois ou quatre fois, ce qui était en soit énorme pour un aussi bon joueur que lui. Mais ces derniers temps, sa concentration et sa façon de jouer lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Il se retrouvait donc à avoir besoin de soins et chaque entrevue avec l'homme le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Il ressentait au fond de son ventre comme une excitation mais aussi une appréhension. Il avait autant envie de ne pas le voir qu'il voulait le voir, c'était vraiment confus et très désagréable.

Il n'avait pas non plus cherché vraiment à analyser. Le week-end d'insomnie qu'il avait passé lui avait suffit pour comprendre que Riddle l'attirait, et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Surtout, il n'avait pas envie. Pas envie de savoir ce que cela impliquait, ce que cela voulait dire et il avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il voulait d'autre à part embrasser Riddle.

Partant dans des pensées qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas, Harry secoua la tête et se concentra sur le chemin qu'il empruntait dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver enfin devant l'infirmerie. Comme à chaque fois, il fut prit d'une légère hésitation avant d'ouvrir puis de frapper à la seconde porte. Riddle ne mit pas longtemps à venir lui ouvrir et il ne sembla même pas étonné de le voir débarqué.

« Vous voulez un abonnement ? Ce serait peut-être plus simple, non ? » Se moqua l'homme en refermant la porte.

Harry ne fit même pas attention à la remarque de l'adulte. D'ailleurs, dernièrement il ne faisait plus beaucoup attention à ce qu'il disait. Les joutes verbales qu'ils se lançaient commençaient vraiment à le fatigué et il se lassait de ce petit jeu, contrairement à Riddle qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Sans un mot, il s'assit donc sur l'habituelle table d'auscultation et attendit que Riddle arrive à sa hauteur pour lui tendre son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé cette fois ? » Demanda l'homme en prenant délicatement le poignet d'Harry entre ses mains.

Riddle avait les mains froides et la peau très douce. Le contact de ses mains sur son poignet fit frissonner Harry et, habitué à cette réaction épidermique depuis ces deux semaines, il ne se sentit même plus coupable de la ressentir. Il était au contraire plutôt résigné.

Harry eut une légère grimace lorsque Riddle remonta sa main, appuyant sur sa paume avant de la faire tourner dans les deux sens.

« Légère foulure, rien de grave. Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ça ? » Demanda Riddle en s'éloignant pour fouiller dans un tiroir.

« J'ai dû mal réceptionné le ballon. »

Riddle eut un rictus moqueur et se rapprocha avec une longue bande blanche et un tube de pommade. Il s'occupa d'abord d'étaler une bonne quantité de l'onguent sur le poignet et la main d'Harry, faisant en sorte que la crème pénètre au mieux la peau et l'adolescent trouva ce petit massage tellement agréable qu'il en ferma les yeux. Une fois fait, Riddle déroula la bande et commença à l'enrouler soigneusement autour du poignet.

« Vous êtes quand même vraiment pas doué. Il faut vous apprendre à jouer ou quoi ? »

« Roh j'vous emmerde. » S'exclama Harry, vexé.

« Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si vous ne savez pas jouer. »

« Je sais très bien jouer au basket. Je suis le meilleur de mon équipe ! »

« Et bien je n'ose imaginer la performance des autres alors. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? Vous savez jouer au basket peut-être vous ? »

« Bien sur Potter. »

Harry haussa ses sourcils, sincèrement étonné. Il ne voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout Riddle jouer au basket. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sans sa blouse blanche et que c'était assez ridicule à imaginer.

« Je pourrais vous apprendre. »

Harry eut une exclamation moqueuse et lorgna l'infirmier comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse connerie de la terre.

« Vous ? M'apprendre quelque chose ? Ne me faites pas rire. »

« Je vous parie que je vous rétame à un 1 contre 1. Et que votre défaite vous sera grandement bénéfique. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Très bien, alors apprenez-moi à jouer au basket. »

Devant l'air fier et hautain d'Harry, Riddle eut un sourire narquois, creusant la petite fossette au coin de sa joue.

« Demain, 14 heures sur le terrain de basket abandonné près du Parc, à l'entrée de la ville. » Fit simplement l'adulte tout en attachant le bandage à l'aide d'une petite accroche.

« Se serait un peu de la triche sachant que mon poignet est bandé. »

« Ce n'est qu'une petite torsion de rien du tout. Demain vous n'aurez déjà plus bien mal. » Certifia Riddle.

« Ah bon… »

Sceptique, Harry regarde l'infirmier, puis son poignet et reconnut qu'il n'avait pas si mal que ça. Hissant son sac sur son épaule, il prit donc le chemin de la sortie.

« Ne soyez pas en retard Potter, je déteste attendre. »

Harry ne répondit pas, ni même ne se retourna. Sa main bandée dans la poche de son sweat il sortit tranquillement de l'infirmerie pour prendre la sortie du lycée.

Soupirant, Harry retira son jogging pour la troisième fois avant de fouiller avec agacement dans son armoire. Il en ressortit quelques secondes après avec un survêtement noir où deux bandes blanches s'entrecroisaient sur chaque jambe. Plus satisfait que par les autres, il l'enfila et chercha ensuite un tee-shirt, qu'il dénicha assez rapidement. L'enfilant, Harry sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il s'humidifia les lentilles sans prendre la peine de les retirer de ses yeux. Il se regarda ensuite devant son miroir et fut frappé de constater que pour une fois, il ne se trouvait pas aussi beau que d'habitude.

Il se trouvait toujours charmant, c'était un fait indéniable, Harry était un garçon sexy et bien foutu mais là, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait presque fade alors qu'il pensait au visage si parfait et si beau de Riddle. C'était clair et net, face à lui, Harry ne faisait pas le poids, ni physiquement, ni mentalement, et cette pensée l'assombrit quelque peu.

« Harry ? Pendant que les parents sont partis faire des courses, ça te dis une turlute ? »

« Nan, vas voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Zoé écarquilla les yeux, étonnée face à la réaction de son frère.

« Ben, ou est passé ton humour frérot ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, c'est tout. » marmonna Harry en se passant de l'eau dans ses cheveux afin de les aplatir un peu.

« Mais non fais comme moi, ébouriffe-les tes cheveux ça donne un air sauvage ! » Fit la jeune fille en passant énergiquement ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère.

« Zoé, merde, non ! » S'exclama Harry en la repoussant, énervé.

« Roh c'est bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as un rencard ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ! »

Harry regarda sa sœur comme si elle venait de lui dire que tout compte fait, après toutes ces années de mensonges, le Père Noël existait.

« J'ai pas de rencard. Je sors mais c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas un rencard, t'entends ! » S'exclama le brun d'un air nerveux.

« Et bien alors retires-toi le balai que tu t'es coincé dans le cul parce que ton rencard va pas apprécier. »

« Che viens de te dire que ch'était pas un rencard, merde ! » Baragouina furieusement Harry en se brossant les dents.

« Ben pourquoi tu t'arranges comme ça alors ? » Demanda l'adolescente d'un air sous-entendu.

« Che me broche les dents, ch'est normal, che le fais tout les chours idiote ! »

« Oui et tu as aussi mis ton plus beau survêtement, tu t'es mouillé les cheveux et tu t'es rasé ce matin. »

« Je fais attention à mon image. » Rétorqua Harry après avoir craché dans le lavabo.

« Oui, pour une fille. »

« Non c'est pas une fille. »

Zoé écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand sa bouche.

« NON ! C'est pas… C'est rien, c'est ni une fille ni un mec, j'veux dire… Je vais juste rejoindre une bande de potes c'est tout. » Expliqua nerveusement Harry.

« Ah oui… Et tu mets du parfum pour aller retrouver ta bande de potes un samedi après-midi ? » Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Semblant tout aussi étonné que sa sœur, Harry s'arrêta dans son geste et lança un regard mauvais à son flacon de parfum, comme si c'était sa faute avant de le reboucher et de le ranger.

« Surtout que mettre du parfum alors que tu vas jouer au basket, c'est ridicule. » Continua Zoé.

« Comment tu sais que je vais jouer au basket ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Tu as mis ton survêtement… »

« Oh… Oui. »

« Tu sais Harry, je te trouve… Nerveux. Nerveux et maladroit. »

« Et moi je te trouve particulièrement débile. » Répondit-il en la bousculant pour sortir de la salle de bain.

« Avoue que tu as un rencard. » Continua la jeune fille en suivant son frère dans les escaliers.

« Fermes-là, j'ai de rencard avec personne et(…) »

« Tu as un rencard avec qui ? »

Harry soupira. Et voilà que Devon s'y mettait aussi.

« Toi ferme-là l'affreux. »

Sous l'insulte, Devon plissa ses yeux d'un air mauvais.

« Je n'ai que deux cicatrices, ça ne me rends pas moche pour autant. » Grogna-t-il, mécontent.

C'était vrai. Depuis la dernière fois où il était tombé dans la salle de bain pour ensuite s'écraser dans la rue sous le croche-pied de son frère, Devon avait une cicatrice encore rouge et pas totalement cicatrisée qui partait de sa lèvre inférieur et barrait son menton en entier. Il avait refusé qu'on le recouse, se rappelant de la douleur cuisante qu'il avait sentit lorsque, plus jeune, on l'avait recousu à l'arcade sourcilière. Ça expliquait donc pourquoi au bout de trois semaines, le rouquin n'avait toujours pas encore bien cicatrisé. Mais étrangement, tous avaient été d'accord pour dire que cette deuxième cicatrice ne l'enlaidissait pas, tout au contraire et que comme celle à l'arcade elle lui donnait un petit air de badboy charmeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna Zoé en voyant son frère prendre l'argent que ses parents avaient laissés dans le sucrier.

« J'aurais peut-être besoin d'argent, on ne sais jamais. »

« Hm, et tu maintiens que tu n'as aucun rencard. » Railla la jeune fille en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Crois ce que tu veux Zoé, mais si tu savais, tu ne dirais pas que c'est un rendez-vous. » Soupira Harry en enfilant son sweat.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ? »

« Non, rien qui te concerne. »

« Tu ne comptes pas aller retrouver un dealer dans un endroit sombre et lugubre, hein ? »

« Dis pas de conneries, je t'en prie. » Soupira à nouveau l'adolescent. « Bon, vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans moi pendant une petite demi-heure ? Papa et maman devraient rentrer d'ici là. »

« Oui, je vais les mater ces ceux-là. » Fit Zoé d'une voix sadique en entourant les épaules de son jeune frère.

« Tu parles, on va te rendre la vie impossible, oui. » Ricana Devon. « Harry ? Dis, tu me prends un paquet de sucettes ? Si possible avec beaucoup de pomme s'il te plaît. »

« Putain Devon mais je t'ai acheté un paquet avant-hier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec, tu te les fous dans le cul ou quoi ? »

« Non, ça c'est Damon, moi je les mange. » Répondit le rouquin en riant.

« Et ben dis-lui qu'il aille voir Theodore, je pense que ça lui feras plus d'effet. » Répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. « Bon, allez. A tout à l'heure, et ne faites pas de conneries. »

« Non, non. » Répondit Devon d'un air un peu trop innocent au gout de son grand frère.

Celui-ci referma la porte en souriant et se mit en route vers la sortie de la ville. Le chemin ne devait pas durer plus d'une petite vingtaine de minutes mais Harry n'alluma pas son I-Pod, il voulait réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'il prenait ce simple rendez-vous de défi pour un rencard ? Non, du moins il n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il attaché autant d'importance à son apparence ? Pourquoi avait-il changé de jogging trois fois de suite avant de prendre son préféré ? Est-ce qu'il était pressé ou finalement pas d'arriver dans le parc ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal au ventre et qu'il ressentait encore cette boule dans le creux de l'estomac ?

Soupirant, l'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les aplatir encore un peu, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien.

De toute façon, s'il prenait ça pour un rencard c'est qu'il était vraiment stupide parce que Riddle lui avait simplement lancé un défi. Défi qu'il comptait remporter bien évidemment. Et puis pour son apparence, après tout c'était légitime que de vouloir bien se présenter, surtout devant son rival. Quant à son mal de ventre, il n'avait qu'à pas manger autant de Nutella ce matin !

Harry arriva relativement vite devant le parc désert et silencieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers le portail mais ne vit personne. Il entra et marcha quelques instants à travers les arbres pour finalement arriver sur le terrain de basket qui avait fort besoin d'être renouvelé.

« Pile à l'heure Potter. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Riddle était adossé à un arbre, ses jambes s'entrecroisant et une cigarette entre ses doigts sur laquelle il était en ce moment même en train de pomper. Lorsque la fumée s'évapora un peu de devant son visage, Harry sentit son cœur faire un défaut dans son rythme cardiaque qu'il sentit s'accélérer bien malgré lui. Mon dieu qu'il était beau ! Il n'avait pas grand-chose de différent, son visage était toujours aussi parfait et ses cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés, mais c'était peut-être le fait de le voir avec des vêtements de ville – un jean et un sweat à capuche bleu foncé – et avec cet air nonchalant qu'il adoptait encore plus en ce moment qu'à l'habitude qui faisait tourner la tête d'Harry. Et puis, il ne savait pas, ne s'était même pas douté que l'homme fumait, et pourtant, une cigarette entre les doigts lui donnait tout bêtement un air franchement désirable.

Harry déglutit devant ses pensées gênantes et eut un réflex de recul lorsque l'adulte s'avança vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres et sa fossette au creux de sa joue.

« Je me doutais que vous ne ramèneriez pas de ballon. » Fit Riddle en détaillant le jeune homme. « Joli survêtement. »

Harry sentit avec horreur ses joues se colorer. Il était bêtement content que son infirmier ai remarqué ses vêtements sachant qu'il avait longuement hésité. Et puis, c'était sans doute le premier compliment qu'il recevait de sa part. Le visage baissé, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Riddle lui prenne son poignet. Il eut un nouveau sursaut et il crut bien qu'il allait retirer son poignet de la main de l'homme, par pur reflex mais apparemment son agréable contact prenait le dessus. Harry redressa un peu sa tête et se laissa aller à regarder l'homme qui, doucement, tournait et retournait son poignet entre ses grandes mains blanches. Il défit l'accroche et déroula lentement le bandage avant de recommencer les mouvements de poignets.

« Ça à l'air d'aller. Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? »

Seigneur ! C'était quoi ce parfum ? Il ne rêvait pas, Riddle s'était parfumé… Parce qu'il n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude et vraiment, celle-ci était délicieuse. Et il était très poche de lui. Si proche qu'il sentait son souffle le frôler lorsqu'il parlait.

« Potter ? Vous avez mal ? »

« Hein ? Hein, non. Non, je… Ça va.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait s'il avait mal ? Il était censé avoir mal ? Où ?

« La pommade vous à fait du bien, et apparemment vous n'avez pas fais des folies de votre main, c'est une bonne chose. » Fit Riddle en souriant légèrement.

Ah oui, son poignet, c'est vrai. Et bien non, il n'avait plus mal, et en plus il sentait son poignet tout détendu, presque engourdi, à croire que Riddle avait du magnétisme dans ses mains.

« Bon, vous pourrez jouer impeccablement, si tant est que vous réussissiez à attraper le ballon. »

Souriant narquoisement, Riddle se retourna et s'empara du ballon posé sous le panier de basket. Il revint ensuite devant Harry et tout deux se mirent en position, se toisant avec défi.

« Allez, je vous le laisse pour commencer. » Fit l'homme d'un air moqueur.

Harry grogna mais prit tout de même le ballon. Il le coinça entre ses mains et d'un geste rapide il contourna Riddle en commençant à dribbler mais ne compris pas ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque, deux secondes après, il se retrouvait les mains vides avec un Riddle dribblant de gestes fluides vers le panier et qu'il marqua. Harry en fut complètement souffler. C'est qu'il jouait vraiment bien ce con !

Sans se départir de son sourire narquois, Riddle revint au milieu du terrain, le ballon entre les mains et ni cette fois-ci, ni celle d'après ni même la suivante Harry ne réussit à lui voler le ballon.

« Je vous avais dis que je savais jouer Potter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes là pour apprendre. » Se moqua Riddle en riant.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Et voilà, ça lui apprendra à s'énerver, Riddle venait encore de lui passer sous le nez avec le ballon. Agacé, Harry fit volte-face et tenta de contrer l'offensive de l'adulte, sans y parvenir.

Ils jouèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure. Harry n'eut pas une seule fois le ballon en main et plus Riddle marquait de buts, plus il était rageur. Finalement, Harry s'arrêta, en nage et se laissa tomber sur un des bancs autour du terrain. Il se passa le bras sur le front, épongeant la sueur qui perlait et jeta un regard mauvais à l'infirmier qui arrivait vers lui, goguenard.

« Alors, on abandonne Potter ? »

Essoufflé, Harry ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête et regarda d'un air absent la route qui longeait le parc.

« Je pense qu'on peut facilement conclure que j'ai gagné. » Fit Riddle d'une voix moqueuse.

« Évidemment ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le ballon une seule fois ! » Cracha Harry.

« C'est censé être le jeu Potter, de me prendre le ballon. Je n'allais pas vous le tendre gentiment. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, l'homme s'installa à la droite d'Harry et posa le ballon au sol, entre ses deux pieds.

« Une fois que vous serez remis, je réclame mon dû. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et pour la première fois depuis la fin du match, il regarda franchement son interlocuteur. Durant quelques secondes, il bloqua sur sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et il s'épongea un peu plus le visage. Lui devait être suant comme jamais.

« Quel dû ? On n'avait rien parié. »

« Non, mais j'ai quand même gagné, alors j'ai le droit à une récompense. » Répondit Riddle en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

Harry sentit comme un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. C'était lui ou Riddle le regardait de façon très intense ?

« Qu-quelle récompense ? » Bégaya-t-il, perdu dans le regard de l'adulte.

Riddle sourit de façon un peu moqueuse puis il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en avez tout autant envie que moi… »

Perplexe, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il passait par la tête de Riddle, et en plus il se méfiait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai autant envie que vous ? »

L'homme à la peau blanche se releva, prit le ballon entre ses mains et se mit à dribbler tout en allant vers les buts. Il fit une ou deux pirouettes, marqua un nouveau but puis, laissant le ballon orange retomber au sol en des bonds plus ou moins sonores, il se retourna et fixa l'adolescent.

Harry, toujours aussi perplexe se releva et le rejoignit en quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai autant envie que vous ? » Redemanda-t-il plus lentement cette fois-ci.

Seul un sourire moqueur lui répondit, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il commençait franchement à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce que Riddle voulait à la fin !

Toujours en souriant, l'homme s'avança et combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'Harry. Il prit doucement mais fermement l'un de ses poignets dans sa main et s'enorgueillit de l'effet que cela faisait à l'adolescent. Puis il s'approcha, tout près, comme pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Harry le repoussa, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Une lueur dans ses yeux verts éclatants démontrait qu'il craignait la suite. Et pourtant, il ne lui demanda pas de lâcher son poignet et sa peau était bel et bien recouverte de chair de poule, ce ne pouvait pas être de dégout.

Alors à nouveau, Riddle fit une tentative de rapprochement, et à nouveau Harry le repoussa. Ce fut le cas deux ou trois fois. Le torse du jeune homme commençait à se soulever plus rapidement, comme lors du début de leur partie de basket. Et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement présent de l'adulte et s'acharnait à le repousser à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Mais que voulait-il bon sang !

Finalement, perdant sans doute patience, Riddle lui maintint avec force les deux poignets dans l'une de ses mains et posa la deuxième contre sa nuque, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde pour tenter quoi que se soit. Et il fondit sur lui, dans un geste doux et vif, leurs lèvres se touchant. A ce moment là, Harry sentit son cœur faire un étrange raté et il ferma ses yeux avec force, tentant de libérer ses mains de la poigne de l'infirmier. Mais Riddle ne le lâcha pas, croyant que le jeune homme voulait à nouveau le repousser. Alors Harry fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant pour ne pas défaillir : à défaut d'agripper son sweet-shirt, il s'avança, l'une de ses jambes prenant place entre celles de Riddle et, entrouvrant lentement ses lèvres, il se laissa aller contre le corps de l'adulte.


	11. Chapter 11: Prise de conscience ou pas

Hem... Bonjour?

Pitié, ne m'en voulez pas pour ce retard impardonnable, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée! Je me confonds en excuse, PARDON! J'espère que ça ne se reproduiras plus. j'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps, pas forcément le temps, ni l'envie, ni la tête à écrire, et je vous assure que j'ai fais de mon mieux!

Alors j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plairas, d'autant plus que moi je n'en suis pas satisfaite. La première partie me plaît, mais la deuxième moitié, je n'arrive pas à l'avaler, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je l'ai réécrite, et encore réécrite mais rien n'y fais, je n'y accroche pas (elle est peut-être trop gnangnan à mon goût). Et j'ai très peur que vous soyez déçus! Mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ça m'aidera grandement!

Bon, a part ça, pas grand chose à dire de ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais l'histoire à besoin de chapitre comme ça pour avancer. On n'y voit néanmoins nos deux protagonistes préférés :)

D'ailleurs j'espère que les "réactions" de Tom et Harry vous plairont ^^

En dehors de tout ça, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews! Je suis à chaque fois ravie de les recevoir, de les lire et je ne m'en lasserais jamais! Merci pour vous encouragements et j'espère vous remercier en retour avec une suite que vous aimerez! Je remercie particulièrement "Tif", revieweuse anonyme dont la première review m'a fait EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir. Je te rassure Miss - et je vous rassure tous par la même occasion - je n'abandonne pas ma fic, ni celle-ci, ni Emotional Blackmail (qui est bientôt prête au post' =D), ne vous en faites pas pour ça, elles seront terminées :)

Alors voilà, encore un grand merci à vous tous sans qui cette fic ne serait pas ici...

Et Good reading ;)

**Titre:** Prise de conscience... Ou pas

**Rating:** T (J'ai toujours l'impression d'exagérer, je suis vraiment pas douée pour poser un rating, mais je préfère rester prévoyante) pour le langage...

**Disclaimer:** HP appartient à J.K.R, seule l'intrigue de l'histoire me revient, ainsi que la fratrie d'Harry.

* * *

Lorsque Lily avait crié son nom depuis la voiture, Harry avait cru qu'il allait faire un infarctus. Il avait sentit d'un seul coup tout son sang quitter son visage pour devenir blême et la seule chose qu'il s'était trouver capable de faire avait été de reculer et de fixer l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La panique que sa mère l'avait surprit avait été telle que, sur le moment, l'acte en lui-même d'avoir embrassé son infirmier ne l'avait pas plus choqué, ou dégoûté que ça. Mais maintenant, assis sur le siège passager, à écouter sa mère raconter avec amusement la matinée qu'elle avait passé avec Kelly au parc le soulageait autant que l'angoissait.

Sa mère n'avait donc rien vu, pour son plus grand soulagement, mais aussi étonnement. Après tout, la route n'était pas si loin que ça du terrain de basket. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry bénissait le ciel que sa mère eut été aveugle l'espace d'un instant. Néanmoins, cette épine qui venait de se retirer de son pied laissait place à une autre panique : la conscience le frappait maintenant de plein fouet.

Il avait embrassé Riddle !

Il avait embrassé un homme !

Il avait apprécié d'embrassé son infirmier honni !

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il délirait, il devait être fiévreux. Certes, il s'était rendu à l'évidence il y avait quelques semaines que Riddle ne le laissait plus tout à fait indifférent. Mais il y avait un immense fossé entre être attiré par quelqu'un et embrasser cette même personne. L'attirance pouvait se traduire par plusieurs explications, un baiser non.

Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ! Riddle était un homme, un homme qu'il détestait.

Ce qui venait de se passer au terrain de basket ne s'était en fait pas réellement passé. C'était son imagination. Il avait fantasmé. Il s'était vu l'embrasser avec une intensité tellement forte qu'il avait eut l'impression que ça avait été réel. Oui, c'était ça. Sinon, l'homme ne se serait pas retourné, comme si de rien n'était pour partir d'un pas léger, le ballon de basket sous le bras comme il l'avait fait. Le connaissant, il en aurait profité encore et encore pour humilier et rabaisser Harry.

Sentant une migraine pointer, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, grimaçant.

« Ça ne va pas Harry ? »

« Si, si. » Menti-il en se massant les tempes. « J'ai juste mal à la tête… Il faut que je me repose. »

Sa mère acquiesça et pendant le peu de temps qu'il restait à rouler jusque chez eux, elle continua de parler gaiement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre, ignorant superbement Devon qui venait lui demander son paquet de sucettes. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et un énorme soupire sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était peut-être passé ou pas sur ce maudit terrain de basket.

Etrangement, le week-end avait passé très lentement et Harry semblait presque pressé d'arrivé au lycée. Dire qu'il avait souvent pensé à l'épisode du terrain de basket était un euphémisme, et ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'il ne ressentait ni dégoût ni regret. En outre, il était profondément chamboulé. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à assimiler et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement embrassé Riddle. Ses pensées toutes plus confondues les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'adolescent ne savait qu'une seule et unique chose : il voulait revoir son infirmier, et chaque fois qu'il y pensait il avait l'impression que son ventre faisait des loopings.

Seigneur, si ça continuait, il allait péter un câble !

Lorsque le car scolaire se gara dans le parking de l'école, Harry y descendit rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre ses amis et il fila directement vers l'infirmerie. Il allait entrer dans le bâtiment principal quand Draco l'arrêta, se postant devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda le blond, intrigué.

« A l'infirmerie. » Répondit le brun en voulant le contourner, mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Pour le coup, le jeune homme s'arrêta et tourna des yeux ronds vers son meilleur ami. C'était une très bonne question ça : pourquoi aller à l'infirmerie ? Evidement, la réponse était bien claire dans son ventre qui semblait gargouiller il avait envie de voir Riddle. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça, avec la seule excuse de vouloir le voir. Non, il lui fallait un prétexte.

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, et semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Draco sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette et en tendit une à Harry.

« Non, » refusa-t-il d'un signe de tête, « je vais avoir mal au crâne après. »

« Comme tu veux. » Fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Draco s'en alluma donc une et tira une première fois dessus avant de fixer Harry, l'air sérieux.

« Tu sais Harry, je crois que tu es en train de devenir barjo. »

Oh, merci Dray ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! Pensa ironiquement Harry. En revanche, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder la fumée de la clope du blond. Celui-ci reprit.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu deviens accroc à ce petit jeu. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Quel petit jeu ? »

« Cette compétition que toi et Riddle avez instaurez entre vous. Celui qui sera le plus fort… C'est en train de t'atteindre grave là Harry. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… »

Harry marqua une pause. Comment expliquer la relation ambigüe qu'il entretenait avec son infirmier ?

« Ecoute, c'est compliqué et (…) »

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué ! » Coupa Draco. « Tu as juste besoin quotidiennement d'avoir ta dose d'affrontement avec l'assistant de Pomfrey. Et ça en devient flippant. Tu ne voudrais pas oublier ce mec, sincèrement ? »

Oublier Riddle ? Mais est-ce que Draco devenait complètement fou ! Il n'en n'était pas question. Et puis, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait le pouvoir. Il aurait eu beau vouloir le sortir de son esprit cela aurait été impossible, tout bonnement.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je te l'ai dis Dray, c'est compliqué, très compliqué et… »

Soudainement, le souvenir de Riddle l'embrassant sur le terrain de basket – souvenir omniprésent depuis – le frappa de plein fouet et son ventre fit d'avantage de sauts périlleux.

« Et il faut que j'aille voir Riddle ! »

Laissant planté la le blond Harry tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment principal, slalomant entre les élèves jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans la pièce principale. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception en voyant que la personne qui s'y trouvait était Mrs Pomfrey, assise au petit bureau, une tasse de café dans une main et un stylo penché sur une feuille dans l'autre.

« Ah, heu… Bonjour Mrs Pomfrey… »

« Bonjour Potter. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous êtes une fois de plus blessé en jouant au basket ?

« Non je… »

L'adolescent se tût, ses épaules s'affaissant. Que pouvait-il bien raconter maintenant qu'il se trouvait ici, en parfaite santé devant l'infirmière, alors que la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu était son assistant ?

« J'étais venu pour… »

« … »

« … »

« Pour ? »

« Pour rien. Ça peut attendre. » Répondit le brun en se retournant.

Il allait sortir de la pièce au moment où une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'assistant de Pomfrey, vêtu de son habituelle blouse blanche. Son regard tomba sur le jeune homme et un sourire imperceptible tira le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui Mrs Pomfrey, merci. » Déclara l'adulte, un air désinvolte couvrant ses gestes.

Il pria Harry d'entrer dans son bureau et, après s'être servit un café il y entra à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le brun, lui, aurait bien eu besoin d'une cigarette en ce moment, ou même de plusieurs cigarettes. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi anxieux – ou peut-être pour la naissance de Kelly. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il avait les mains moites et il évitait soigneusement le regard de l'homme qui s'appuya à son bureau. Riddle allait prendre la parole mais Harry le coupa, s'exclamant en bégayant, tordant ses mains l'une avec l'autre.

« Ecoutez Riddle, si je suis venu, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison, une très bonne raison et (…) »

« Riddle ? » Coupa ledit Riddle, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est impersonnel ! Enfin, on s'est tout de même embrasser _Harry_. »

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébral de l'adolescent. Dieu qu'il avait envie que l'adulte l'appelle à nouveau par son prénom.

« Ah… Heu oui, d'ailleurs, à propos de ça… Vous êtes sûr que… Enfin on ne s'est pas embrassés c'est… C'est ridicule… Si ? On s'est vraiment embrassés ! »

Devant l'air complètement perdu d'Harry, Riddle haussa les sourcils, réellement surpris. Il posa sa tasse de café à côté de lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oula… Ce baiser vous a chamboulé plus qu'il n'aurait dû on dirait. »

« Oui, évidement ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est embrassés ? »

« Heu… Je suppose que l'on se plait mutuellement. »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Vous ne me plaisez pas du tout ! »

Riddle se mit à sourire doucement, attendrit par l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait le brun aux yeux verts.

« Ah bon ? Vous embrassez souvent les gens qui ne vous plaisent pas ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas embrassés, il faut que l'on soit clair sur ce point c'est VOUS qui l'avez fait ! »

« Vous m'avez répondu. »

« Non ! … Si ? Mais c'était un reflex ! » Se défendit Harry qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Ah ? Alors, si par exemple votre sœur vous embrasse, vous aurez le reflex de lui répondre ? »

L'adolescent allait répondre par la négative, dégoûté lorsqu'enfin son regard se posa complètement sur son homologue. Riddle souriait, creusant sa petite fossette. Mais son sourire n'était clairement pas le même que d'habitude. Il semblait dépourvu de tout dédain et de toute arrogance.

« Vous vous moquez de moi. » Bougonna Harry en baissant les yeux, peu habitué à ce sourire si franc.

« Oui, et j'adore ça. »

Le jeune homme ne releva pas le visage mais vit les pieds de l'infirmier se rapprocher de lui. A chaque pas de plus, son ventre gargouillait d'avantage et lorsque l'homme fut en face de lui et lui releva doucement le visage en le maintenant par le menton, il se sentit défaillir.

« Je… Riddle je (…) »

« Arrête de m'appeler ''Riddle'' Harry. Mon prénom c'est Tom. »

Le regard incandescent, ledit Tom se pencha et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de l'adolescent qui se sentait trembler de tous ses membres. Ça arrivait encore. Ça arrivait une deuxième fois, et ce n'était ni son imagination débordante ni un fantasme trop intense. C'était réel. Riddle l'embrassait… Tom l'embrassait, et c'était délicieux.

Depuis son premier cours de la journée Harry n'avait rien écouté. Que se soit ses professeurs où ses amis, il était cérébralement abonné absent. Son regard ne cessait de se perdre dans le vide et ses pensées dérivaient toutes vers Tom. Ils s'étaient quittés plutôt rapidement ce matin, à cause de cette maudite sonnerie de cours. Et maintenant, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose le revoir le plus vite possible.

Harry soupira, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Et où l'amenait-il ? Comme il s'était déjà fait la réflexion, être attiré par une personne et embrasser celle-ci alors que les deux concernés étaient du même sexe était très différent. Cette sorte de stade passé et ce rapprochement intime que suscitait l'emploi de leur prénom voulait, de façon évidente, dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Si ça avait été une fille, Harry en aurait déduit deux choses : soit il avait envie de la baiser, soit de sortir avec elle. La première hypothèse ne s'appliquait absolument pas à Tom. Elle n'avait même pas frôlé l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il voulait bien avouer qu'il trouvait l'infirmier désirable mais ça s'arrêtait là. La deuxième hypothèse lui paraissait plus appropriée quoi qu'absurde. Sortir avec quelqu'un signifiait que l'on éprouvait certains sentiments à son égards et que l'on voulait passer du temps avec cette personne, mieux la connaître. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'Harry désirait ?

Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait le voir, l'embrasser encore et que lorsqu'il pensait à lui il avait l'impression d'avoir des satanés papillons dans le ventre. Il aurait bien voulu en parler avec Tom, mais il se voyait mal arriver devant lui et lui demander ''Alors on sort ensemble ?''.

Mon Dieu, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Où était passé le Harry sans arrêt de mauvaise humeur et insupportable qui terrorisait les collégiens et finissait souvent en heures de colles pour avoir insulté un prof ? Il avait l'impression de se comparer à une jeune fille en fleur qui découvrait l'amour. Une minute… L'amour ? Ce mot n'avait strictement pas sa place dans cette situation.

La sonnerie de fin de cours sortit le brun de ses pensées et il se redressa en soupirant. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, l'idée en tête de sortir dans la cour et se fumer deux-trois clopes pour se détendre. Mais c'était sans compter Draco qui le rattrapa bien vite dans le couloir.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu es allé te bouffer le nez avec Riddle ? »

Rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom, Harry se sentit tout chose. Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté et se tourna vers son ami. Mais il referma bien vite la bouche qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? La vérité ? Oui mais la vérité, c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il éprouvait pour Tom Riddle ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Parce qu'indéniablement ils étaient quelque chose. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans avoir trouvé la juste distance qui permet d'établir un rapport… quel qu'il soit.

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. » Fit Harry, embêté.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

De l'aide ? Oui, bien sûr ! Draco ne pouvait pas l'aider à mieux s'exprimer, en revanche il pourrait sans doute l'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa vie !

Mais le tout était encore de lui avouer l'incident qui avait eut lieu sur le terrain de basket. Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment de la réaction de son ami. Il savait pertinemment que Draco avait l'esprit très ouvert, néanmoins, avouer à voix haute qu'il avait embrassé son infirmier n'était pas si facile que ça.

« Viens, il faut que je te parle. »

Entraînant le blond à sa suite, Harry sortit dans la cour. Il se dirigea d'abord vers leur tribune mais changea de direction en y voyant ses amis installés. Il fit donc le tour du bâtiment des sports et s'arrêta entre le mur et le grillage rouillé qui séparait l'école d'un parc. Là, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il souffla pour se donner du courage et décida de ne pas trop chercher ses mots, sous peine de quoi il risquait de ne pas terminer sa phrase avant le lendemain.

« Tom… Riddle et moi on… On ne s'engueule pas. Pas vraiment. Enfin c'était le cas jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est clair, je le détestais, je ne pouvais pas le supporter mais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en ai eu marre je pense… Mais tout s'est joué ce week-end. Enfin Vendredi précisément. Tu te rappelle que Bibine m'a viré de l'entraînement ? »

Le brun laissa à Draco le temps d'acquiescer, puis il continua :

« Et bien je suis allé à l'infirmerie à cause de mon poignet que je m'étais tordu et… Ben on s'est plus ou moins lancer des piques Riddle et moi et il m'a défié. A un ''un contre un''. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Il sait jouer au basket ?

« Oui. Plutôt bien même. » Répondit le brun en se remémorant sa cuisante défaite. « Bref il a gagné et(…) »

« Il a gagné ! » Coupa Draco, choqué. « Il a gagné à combien ? »

Harry claqua sa langue contre son palet. Déjà que plus il approchait du moment fatidique plus il avait du mal, si en plus Draco le coupait pour émettre ses commentaires il allait vraiment être en difficulté!

« Ecoute-moi merde ! Oui il à gagner, peu importe le score. »

« Hm, désolé. »

« … Bon… Je disais donc qu'il avait gagné et, après sa victoire il… Il m'a réclamé une… Une sorte de, de dû. »

Draco fronça les sourcils devant le bégaiement d'Harry, se demandant bien ce que l'infirmier avait pu réclamer.

« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait… »

« … »

« Il m'a embrassé. »

Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite à la dernière phrase de son ami. Petit à petit, l'information sembla monter à son cerveau et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Nooooon… Tu es sérieux ! »

« Ben oui ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur quoi je plaisanterais. » Fit Harry, nerveusement.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Harry releva la tête vers son ami, surprit par l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix. Et effectivement, le blond avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

« Putain de merde ! Tout s'explique maintenant ! C'était ça ! C'était ça qu'il y avait entre vous ! »

« Quoi ça ? » Demanda le brun, perplexe.

« Ben… Ça ! Ce… Cette attirance ou ce feeling, je ne sais pas vraiment mais ce truc quoi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de vous lancer des piques à la figure à longueur de journées. Alors c'est quoi ? Tu… Il te plaît ? Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Heu… Ben justement j'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer. »

« Oula… Je ne sais pas si tu t'adresses à la bonne personne. Vous êtes tellement tordus tout les deux. »

Harry lui lança un regard blasé.

« Bon, tu peux m'aider, oui ou non ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Tu l'a vu ce matin ? »

« Oui… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda vivement Draco, semblant fort intéressé.

« Il m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et… Il m'a ré-embrasser. »

« Hm… »

Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, avant de répondre il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma.

« Ecoute, on va prendre le schéma hétéro Si un mec demande à une fille, après l'avoir embrassé une première fois de l'appeler par son prénom, pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois par la suite, personnellement j'en déduirais qu'une chose c'est qu'il veut sortir avec elle. »

« Oui. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis mais… »

« S'il voudrait la sauter je ne vois pas pourquoi il lui aurait demandé de cesser de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Et il aurait été plus direct, autant dans ses gestes que dans ses propos. Alors… »

Le brun fixait intensément son ami, comme si sa réponse allait être la clé de tout le mystère.

« Et bien, je suppose que vous êtes ensemble… »

Harry relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne s'était pas aperçut avoir retenue.

« Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Tu pense que c'est ce qu'il veut ? »

« Harry, j'en sais rien, c'est juste une déduction. Si tu veux être fixé va lui parler. »

« Ça va pas ! »

Draco recracha une volute de fumée avant d'exploser de rire.

« Excuse-moi 'Ry, ne te vexe pas mais vraiment, on dirait une fille qui sort pour la première fois avec un garçon ! »

Harry se rembrunit immédiatement et lança un regard noir à son ami.

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

« Je sais bien 'Ry, mais c'est de quoi tu as l'air. »

« Si c'est comme ça, autant oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ! »

Draco s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, surprit.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir… Efféminé ou qu'on me compare sans arrêt à une sale pucelle ! »

Le blond tira une nouvelle fois sur sa clope, un sourcil haussé sur un visage presque hautain.

« C'est profondément con ce que tu dis Harry, tu t'en aperçois j'espère ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il sortit à son tour son paquet de cigarette et en prit une.

« Tu m'expliques en quoi un mec qui aime un autre mec est forcément efféminé ? »

« Ben écoute, je suis bien devenu gay – contre toute attente – alors(…)

« Devenu gay ? »

Draco semblait réellement ahurit, alors qu'Harry semblait désemparé.

« Mais Harry on ne devient pas Gay. « Devenir gay »… C'est comme si tout d'un coup tu changeais d'identité. Tu es simplement attiré par un homme, et si ça t'arrive c'est que tu as toujours eu une part d'homosexualité en toi. Tu n'avais néanmoins sans doute jamais rencontré celui qui te l'aurait fait comprendre. »

« … »

« ''Hétérosexuel'', ''homosexuel''… Se sont des étiquettes tout ça. Tu es sûr que tu en as besoin ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme, maintenant je sais que si ça arrivait, je ne me considérerai absolument pas comme étant gay, ou bi… Ça pourrait juste être une expérience de plus, ou une soudaine attirance qui s'envolerait du jour au lendemain. Ou encore parce que je serais tombé amoureux. Tu sais, l'amour et le sexe se sont deux choses bien différentes. Il me semble que tu es bien informé sur le sujet. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête. »

Harry acquiesça machinalement, méditant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il avait bien fait de venir lui parler. Draco avait vraiment les mots pour soulager.

« Maintenant, si tu as besoin de plus amples conseils ou quoi que se soit, va voir Théodore. Il te sera d'une bien plus grande aide que moi. »

Le brun hocha de nouveau la tête, tirant sur sa cigarette. L'idée d'aller parler à Théodore n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, mais ça voulait dire qu'il devrait raconter son histoire à une autre personne, du moins en partit. Et il préférait que tout cela reste dans la plus grande intimité possible.


End file.
